


The mystery of the Golden Tomb

by satchihatchi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Anal Sex, BillDip, Bittersweet Ending, Complete, Curses, Dipper archaeologist, Dipper is married to Bill, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Marriage, Ford archaelogist, Hand Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mabelfica, Queen Dipper Pines, Reincarnation, Smut, Tattoos, Time Travel, pharaoh Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchihatchi/pseuds/satchihatchi
Summary: Gravity Falls - Egypt AUDipper is a young 21-year-old archaeologist who seeks to solve all of the mysteries of ancient tombs and temples along with his grunkle, Ford. And there is especially one tomb with mystery in which Dipper is truly interested in: the Golden Tomb of pharaoh Bill Cipher. But what would happen if the "mystery" would actually become (a way too) real?
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 102
Kudos: 401





	1. New adventure

Dipper has loved mysteries since he was a child.  
Not only did he adore them, but he literally lived them. How many evenings did he spend flipping through his great-uncle Ford's journal? How many days did he try to solve the riddles and mysteries around him?  
The answer is simple: sometimes a way too much.

This fondness for mystery remained with him even as he grew up. He wanted to solve all the mysteries of the world, achieve great discoveries and most importantly live a life full of adventure and adrenaline.

However, when he reached the point where he had to decide what to study in college, he had some trouble deciding which major would fit him the best. He often thought about studying English, cryptology, or anthropology. After a long decision, he decided to try archaeology. Why archaeology? Well, because Ford worked as an archaeologist. He often told Dipper and Mabel about his work, journeys, and discoveries he had during his stay in Egypt.

Already after the first semester, he found out that he had made a good decision. The combination of history, learning hieroglyphs, and the practice of digging up old artifacts was exactly the right cup of coffee for Dipper. Now that he had graduated as a fresh 22-year-old adult, he could finally embark on his lifelong dream.

He couldn't wait to solve all the mysteries hidden in the ancient tombs and temples that were just waiting to be discovered.

_But little does he know that one of these mysteries would lead him to the greatest adventure he had ever dreamed of..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"When will we be there? I might melt from the heat at any moment! " Mabel said annoyed behind me. She was sitting in the back seat of our jeep, constantly leaning out of the window. Not that there's much to see outside around us. All around is just a desert full of sand and rocks. Not to mention that it is incredibly hot here. Summer in Gravity Falls was nothing to compare to this. But what do you expect in the middle of the Sahara, right?

I sigh, "We should arrive at the ruins in 30 minutes. You can handle that, can't you? "Mabel just shook her head and drank some water. "But it's so hot! How much is it, 45 degrees Celsius? " She wasn't too far from the truth.

"If the heat bothers you so much, then I don't understand why you wanted to come with us so much." I turned to her and took the bottle from her hand so I could have a drink as well. "Come on, bro-bro! You know I have always wanted to see your and grunkle's work. And when else do you have a chance to visit Egypt? Too bad Pacifica couldn't come with us and had to take care of the preparations for the wedding. She would definitely like it here. Maybe we could go on a honeymoon here. Hehe. " She giggled and took a picture of very distant pyramids, which we passed.

That's right. My sister is finally getting married.

I'm so happy for her. When we went to Gravity Falls every summer as kids, Mabel always tried to flirt with boys. Unfortunately, it usually ended badly. Although neither I nor Mabel liked Pacifica very much, Mabel has developed a somewhat strong special relationship with her over the years. Slowly, they became friends, and over time something much more.

When she announced their engagement about 8 months ago, I wasn't quite surprised. Pacifica comes from a wealthy family, and although her parents are not exactly the most representative, she is a very nice and kind person. The two are perfect for each other.

As for me and romantic relationships... um, it's the opposite case.

As a 12-year-old, I had a crush on 15-year-old Wendy, who worked as a cashier at my grunkle's Mystery Shack. But it never worked out between us.

"Don't worry, Dip-Dop, I'm sure you'll find someone. I promise! "Mabel often told me. She tried many times to set a blind date for me, but it never worked out.

When I started to go to college, I somehow found out that I like boys better. When I told Mabel about it, she was excited about me.

She supports me, no matter what. Mabel is the best sister in the world.

"By the way," Mabel interrupted me suddenly from my thoughts, "what kind of ruins are these? You've been working on them with Ford for over three months, right? "

Grunkle Ford, who had been driving all along, nodded. "This is where the Golden Tomb of Pharaoh Cipher is supposed to be located. It is almost unbelievable that they permitted us to carry out excavations there. So far, we have only uncovered a few walls and columns, but if we manage to find the entrance to the tomb, it will certainly be the greatest discovery of this century! "

Ford is right.

Finding the Golden Tomb is every archaeologist's dream. I have heard of the Golden Tomb several times during my university studies.

It is the tomb of the famous pharaoh who lived 2,100 years ago. It is said that the inside of it is made entirely of gold and keeps all the jewels and treasures that Pharaoh obtained during his reign.

However, there is also a legend around the tomb.

Legend has it that if someone tries to enter the tomb, they will be cursed and will never get out of there. I don't know what is true about that legend, but it definitely aroused my interest in discovering it.

If grunkle Stan had heard of it, he would certainly want to join us as well. He was always interested in money, and just hearing the word "gold" would get his attention.

Ford, on the other hand, preferred knowledge and the opportunity to learn about the history of our ancestors. Who would have thought they were so different, even though they were twins like Mabel and me.

Unfortunately, Stan never had the opportunity to visit us directly in Egypt. Due to his scams in the past and false ID cards, he has been not allowed to travel by plane. That's why we tried to visit him as much as possible when we had some free time. Mabel often kept him company when Ford and I were abroad. Now our communication is based on video calls (although it took forever to teach Stan how Skype works).

I stick my head out of the car window, close my eyes, and try to enjoy the pleasant feeling of the sun on my cheeks. "Oh, look over there!" Mabel shouted. I open my eyes in shock and suddenly notice tall columns appearing in the distance. We were almost there.

Within 5 minutes, our jeep stopped and when I got out of the car, I had to cover my head with my palms so that I could see the beauty.

I was finally there... in ruins in Al Sinhaara.

Beware, the Golden Tomb, because now the Mystery Twins are coming to reveal all your secrets!


	2. The secret door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally has his first day at work as an archaeologist. But not everything goes as smoothly as he imagined...

There were several tents around the ruins. The sounds of hammers, shovels, the voices of archaeologists and their assistants could be heard all around. They had to work here since the early morning.

"Professor Stanford, you're finally here!" The older man greeted us as we got out of our jeep. He was small and fat. His dark skin was covered with a pile of wrinkles, and his mustache and hair were already completely gray. He wore a white hat and leaned on a wooden cane. He could not be more than 70 years old. "Mahmoud, my friend! How are you? And how are our excavations going? "Ford patted the man on the shoulder. It must have been Ford's fellow archaeologist. "Everything goes smoothly," he says, and suddenly his gaze shifted to me. "Oh, I see you've finally taken your nephew and niece with you. You must be Dipper. Nice to meet you. I am Professor Mahmoud Maloof from the local Institute of Egyptology. Your uncle has told me about you multiple times. "He held out his hand, and I shook his hand at the impulse. "Nice to meet you, too, Professor," I answer, and Professor Maloof smiles at me and Mabel. "This is your first official excavation work, as an archaeologist, isn't it?" Even though I heard from your uncle that you've already worked with him several times during your studies. "I nodded.

"Well, let's go straight to work, shall we?" Those amazing discoveries don't just come out on their own! "The professor Maloof laughed, and Mabel suddenly spoke: " Can I help you, too? I always wanted to see Dip-dop at work! "The professor nodded and pointed to the western part of the ruins. "Of course you can! You two can start working there in the west, where there are a few remnants of walls and columns. Stanford and I will work with my assistants in the East. Does that sound okay to you? " We both nodded

"Okay, let's do it!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The work on the excavations was interesting, but also exhausting. The sun was scorching our heads, and in the few hours we spent by digging, we couldn't find anything except a few ceramic shards. In addition to me and Mabel, there were 3 archaeologists in the western part of the ruins with us. They were all much older than us and also had to be local according to their fluent Egyptian. They worked with Mabel around the pillars, while I worked around one of the remains of the walls. Not gonna lie, I loved this job, but if you do nothing all day but dig in a pile of sand, it can be boring in places. I looked at Mabel. She was talking to one of the archaeologists. Even though she was smiling, it was easy to tell that she was tired after hours of work. I turned my gaze away from her and focused again on the wall in front of me. The whole wall was covered with hieroglyphs. What I have managed to translate so far was a text about life during the reign of Pharaoh Cipher. Maybe we were really on the right track to find his tomb. But who knows how long it might take us to discover it.

I sighed. I slowly started to feel dizzy from all of the heat. I turned to Mabel and called her, "Hey, Mabel! Do you think you could get me some water from the cool box? "Mabel turns to me and nods. "Sure thing! I will get it for you right away! "With that, she turns her back on me and walks to the nearby cooling box. "Yeah, by the way, Dipper. Ford told me a moment ago that we are done for today. So, finish your work quickly and get ready to leave. "I smile and lean my hand against the wall," Okay. I can't wait to go to bed. This work is tiring. I wish there were just some- "I can't finish a sentence when suddenly there's a " Click! " sound under my leaning hand. Before I know it, the wall turns with me like a turnstile and I fall to the other side of the wall. Less than a second after my fall, the wall rolled back to its original state, leaving me in the dark, while on the other side of the wall, Mabel looked confused, asking where her brother had suddenly disappeared...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no, no, no!" I panic as I am trying to open the secret door again.

I try it once, twice, three times... It doesn't work. I'm calling for help, but I don't seem to be heard.

Well, now it's time to panic. My heart is beating like crazy and I feel like I'll be hyperventilating at any moment. This couldn't have happened! Yes, I wanted to find the tomb of Pharaoh. But I never wanted to be trapped in it forever!

Speaking of the tomb... where exactly am I? I start searching through my bag before I find a flashlight. "Ah! Found it!" I shouted with joy when I turned it on and I could finally see again. I've never been happier that Mabel packed it in my bag.

I'm slowly studying the place where I suddenly found myself. It was a long, narrow corridor leading deeper to the underground. I take a few breaths to calm myself down. There must have been another way out. I have read several times about how the pharaohs left secret exits in their tombs. So with the rest of my enthusiasm and a little courage, I walk slowly down the corridor to the underground.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes, I stopped. In front of me was a huge entrance, and above it was a stone slab with an inscription. I carefully lit the flashlight on it so that I could read what was written there. My eyes widened in shock as I began to read the hieroglyphs: " _Here lies the great pharaoh Bill" Mischief "Cipher. King and God of the Upper and Lower Nile. Warning: Anyone who dares to disturb his rest will give a taste of his cruel curse._ "I could not believe it. I really found it! The tomb of Pharaoh Cipher! I was in absolute shock. At least that's what I thought before I walked through the entrance and just stood there speechless.

It was a huge complex of rooms and corridors, with walls that were made entirely of gold. There were ancient artifacts all around from vases to chariots and giant statues portraying the pharaoh. I walked carefully through the tomb, still not believing my eyes. It was as if I was in the archeological heaven. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life!

Suddenly my eyes stopped at the room in front of me. It was much larger than the others and was at the very end of the tomb. Although its walls were of gold, as was the case in the other rooms, there were no artifacts on the ground. Strange.

However, what was in the room completely got my attention. In the center of the room was a stone obelisk with a giant golden sarcophagus. This must be the burial chamber. I climbed the stone steps, approached the sarcophagus, and began to examine it carefully. It was made entirely of pure gold and adorned with hieroglyphs, triangles and small gemstones. I've never seen anything so fascinating. It was as if I was looking at abstract art in a gallery. I could look at it for hours and there would still be something new to look at. I thought about whether I should look inside the sarcophagus to see the mummy, but I've decided to do not. There will be time for that when I return here again with a grunkle Ford.

Right... if I can find a way out.

I sighed. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. I stepped away from the sarcophagus and started heading for the exit from the burial chamber. When suddenly the entrance in front of me closes with a stone door.

"What the hell?" I panic. Then the floor began to tremble. That couldn't mean anything good. I look at the ground. But before I could do anything, the tiles I was standing on suddenly opened a secret abyss. It looks like I will fall straight down, but I quickly grabbed the floors with one hand. With that, my flashlight slipped from my other hand. I watch as it slowly falls and disappears into the depths of darkness below me. "Oh, no, God, I don't want to die! Not yet! "I cry, trying to pull myself up. But I'm too weak. I feel my fingers, sweaty and tired, slowly loosen. I can't hold on anymore. That can't happen! 

"Please! Help! Mabel, grunkle Ford, whoever! "I call, even though I know no one can hear me. My hand can't stand it anymore and I can't keep up under the power of cramps. 

"No! I don't want to die! I haven't done anything great yet! I will do anything! Just please- Oh, no, no, no, noooooooo! " These were my last words as I fell through the abyss and suddenly everything disappeared into the darkness...


	3. Lost in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up in an unknown place. Where was he? The answer is simple: in ancient Egypt!

Darkness.

That was the first thing I noticed when I returned to my consciousness. My head was spinning terribly. "What happened?" I asked myself. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked around to see where I was. It was a small room with red painted walls, followed by a narrow hallway. I'm trying to remember how I got here. Memories slowly returned to my mind: _about my first day as an archaeologist, how I accidentally got inside the tomb, about the golden sarcophagus of Pharaoh Cipher, about the trap and how I fell through the abyss into eternal darkness..._

I gasped in shock. I should have been dead! I looked closely to see if I was injured. To my surprise, however, I was not injured in any way, except for a few bruises.

I don't get it. I had to fall from more than 400 meters. Such a fall would be fatal to me. How did I survive it? And yet without any serious injuries?

Suddenly I noticed something. It looked like a small source of light. Where did it come from? Would my flashlight survive? I looked at the ground next to me. Yes, there was my flashlight, but it was completely shattered. Well, that wasn't the source of the light. But then what was it?

I realized that the light is coming from the corridor in front of me. That I would find the way out of the tomb ?! I got to my feet carefully and walked down the hallway to the light.

With each step taken, the light intensifies and intensifies till... I was outside.

I managed to get out of the tomb! I've never been happier to see the sun. From the height of the sun in the sky, I guessed it must be around noon. That didn't make sense. As we were about to leave the ruins, it was almost the sunset. Did I spend the whole day in that tomb?

Speaking of ruins, what kind of place was this? When I was inside the tomb, I completely lost track of the direction I was heading. I went to the edge of the cliff so I could look around. Ford and I carefully mapped the area, so with a little orientation, I could find my way back to the ruins. Just if anyone else was there now to take him back to his hotel.

But when I looked down at the world below me, I did not expect what was there at all.

Below me was a giant ancient city, surrounded by a river. Crowds of palm trees and flowers grew along the banks. In the distance, the pyramids of Khufu and Cheops could be seen. I stared in disbelief. Where did all of this come from? As far as I know, there was only a desert in the whole area. The local river dried up here about 2,000 years ago and... Wait.

_A river that has not dried up, a city whose architecture dates back to the New Kingdom, the curse of the pharaoh..._

No, I couldn't believe it! I pinched my arm hard to wake up from this crazy dream. "Ouch!" I shout in pain. So I was not dreaming at all. That means this must be real. Everything leads to only one conclusion. To something, I've never dreamed of even in my wildest dreams.

I, Dipper Pines, somehow traveled back in time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the growl of my stomach. I haven't eaten since I had lunch at the hotel. Not to mention how thirsty I was. I looked at the city below me again. Maybe I could get some food in it while I try to find a way back home. So I went down the rock path, towards the city.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The city was full of life. There were a lot of people everywhere. From merchants, slaves, ordinary workers to wealthy townspeople. They were all dressed in white clothes and had beautiful wigs on their heads. Spices and food smelled everywhere. It just made my stomach growl more. I was walking through the city trying to find some food. While I was wandering, I noticed that everyone was watching me from a distance. It almost seemed that they were afraid of me. Maybe it was my outfit. Maybe it was because they had never seen anyone with pale skin before. I don't know. Nevertheless, I felt like a black sheep.

Suddenly, women who sold figs at the fountain got my attention. Those figs looked delicious and I couldn't resist the temptation. Unfortunately, I didn't have any money with me, even though modern money would probably be useless to me here. Maybe I could convince them to give me some for free.

I took a few breaths and tried to greet them in my bad Egyptian: "مرحبا. أنا آسف على إزعاجك ، لكنني من بعيد وأنا أتضور جوعاً. هل يمكنني تذوق بعض من تلك التين؟" *

_(*Hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm from far away and I'm starving. Could I taste some of those figs?)_

The women stared at me in fear. They probably didn't understand a word I said. To understand me, I point my finger at the figs and then at my stomach. They stared at me for a moment. Then both of them began to speak to me in a language I didn't understand. It sounded like Egyptian, but a much older version. With those words, women bowed before me and offered me the whole basket. I carefully took a few figs into my mouth. But the women still insisted that I should take the whole basket with me. I shake my hands, trying to say I don't want any more. The women kept bowing and shouting words in an unknown language. I don't understand what's going on here.

Suddenly a crowd gathered around us. I guess I made a scene.

I tried to leave the women, but then suddenly someone grabbed my hand. My face changes in horror when I know who it is.

According to the clothes, they had to be members of the local guard. If they thought I was trying to rob those women, I had a big problem. I try to free myself from their grip. "Hey, leave me alone! I didn't do anything! " I call them. The guards don't seem to understand me, and instead one of them grabbed a rope so they could tie my hands. I fought with them for a while, but I had no chance against 3 strong men. With my hands tied, they took me away into the unknown.

\-----------------------------------------------------

We walked for nearly half an hour. I didn't know what they were planning to do with me or where they were dragging me at all. Are they going to throw me to crocodiles? Get me into jail? Or make me a slave? I had no idea. However, my questions were suddenly answered. I looked up and realized where we were. 

We were standing in front of the entrance to the palace. _"Palace? Why are they taking me there? "_ I thought. The guards guarding the entrance to the palace looked at me curiously. The trio that brought me there began to talk to them. When they had finished their little chat, the trio left me in the hands of 2 palace guards and replaced their place at the entrance. The two then led me inside the palace.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The interior of the palace was almost as beautiful as the Golden Tomb. The tall columns were decorated with beautiful paintings and hieroglyphs. Inside was a pile of flowers and plants, as well as several fountains with drinkable water. I tried to see everything I could as they led me deeper into the palace. Suddenly we stopped at a giant door with a big triangle in the center. Fearing what was about to come, I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. One of the guards said something to me and let the door open and with that, we went inside.

We stood in a huge hall full of columns and statues. There were about 20 people on the right and left sides of the room. According to jewelry and expensive wigs, they must have been rich nobles. There were also several members of the palace guard. They all turned to me as we entered through the door. Their terrifying looks made me look down at the floor. I was scared. _"What is going to happen to me?"_ I asked myself. We reached the end of the room and then the guards forced me to kneel. I looked up to notice that besides the nobles and guards, there was someone else in the hall. Someone who was sitting on the royal throne.

Then the guard spoke. Although I did not understand almost everything he said, I recognized three words. Three words that made me look in shock at the face of the man in front of me.

A man who was supposed to be dead for more than 2,100 years... 

Pharaoh Bill Cipher.


	4. Welcomed guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets Bill for the first time. And Bill likes what he sees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary:  
> *shendyt =kilt-like garment worn in ancient Egypt  
> **Thoth = the Egyptian god of writing, magic, wisdom, and the moon

I couldn't believe my eyes!

He was really standing in front of me. The most mysterious, and at the same time the most powerful king of Egypt himself, Bill "Mischief" Cipher. Pharaoh, who was said to have secret powers. There were rumors that he was even a god.

I studied him carefully from head to toe. According to his appearance, he could not be more than 26 years old. He was much taller than me and had caramel-brown skin. His hair was unnaturally blond, almost seemed to be golden, and part of his bangs covered his left eye.

_"I wonder why he is covering it up,"_ I thought.

He was wearing a lot of jewelry. Several bracelets on the wrists and ankles, a gold necklace with a triangle in the middle, and a crown with a large eye. He wore leather sandals and a dark-blue _*_ shendyt tied around his waist. I looked at his face. He had sharp features and full lips. His eyes were gold-like, and to my surprise, his pupils were as narrow as a cat's.

I blushed a little. I would be lying if I said he wasn't handsome.

Suddenly I noticed that we were looking into each other's eyes.

I flinched. Pharaoh turned to the guard and said something in an unknown language. A member of the guard answered him immediately and poked into me lightly. Then there was a moment of silence in the hall. Although my gaze was on the ground, I knew that Pharaoh was still looking at me. I didn't know what would happen next. All I knew was that Pharaoh had all the power to decide what to do with me. That only made me more nervous.

After a while, Pharaoh stood from his throne and approached me. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my chin, began to turn my head on its sides, and looked at it from all angles. Then he spoke to me. However, I didn't understand anything he said. He repeated the sentence. I shook my head. "I don't understand you," I said. Pharaoh pointed at him and said, "Bill Cipher." Then he spoke again in an unknown language and pointed to me. I understood. "Dipper. Dipper Pines, "I replied. "Dipper Pines," Pharaoh repeated, and I nodded. The rest of the people in the room tried to pronounce my name. For a moment my fear eased.

But then Pharaoh spoke to me again. And he had a serious look in his eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong," I answered.

I guessed he asked me why I was here.

He blinked in surprise and asked a question. Would he finally understand me? But that didn't apply to me.

Not to be silent for too long, I nodded, hoping he asked me if I was innocent. This caused Pharaoh to smile at me and offer me a hand to help me get off the floor. As I got to my feet, Pharaoh said something out loud, and with it, the whole hall began to celebrate. I was confused by their behavior. But I didn't think about it much.

At that moment, I was glad I was alive and safe.

After Pharaoh stepped away from me, the guards untied my hands. I rubbed my red wrists and was glad I was free once again. I bowed to Pharaoh several times. I didn't know how much to thank him for sparing me.

I turned to the exit of the palace, but a group of maids came to me and began to lead me in a different direction. "Hey, where are you taking me?" I asked, confused. The maids just looked at me and chuckled. They didn't seem to want to hurt me. But where did they lead me?

I looked ahead. We went downstairs to a place that looked like a bath. According to the fact that it was located inside the palace and the decoration of the room, it had to be a private bath of the royal family. In the middle of the room was a huge pool, which was led by marble stairs. There were flowers all around and I could smell the aroma sticks.

Before I could look around, I realized that the maids were surrounding me and trying to take off my clothes. My face flushed with embarrassment, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? "I shouted at them. Then I noticed one of them pouring some bath oil into the water. Did they want me to take a bath? Then I remembered something. As I studied the history of ancient Egypt, I learned that only the pharaoh, his family, and the most precious guests were allowed to enter the palace's private indoor baths. Servants and lower-class people only had access to outdoor ones, where the water was much dirtier. Did that mean Pharaoh took me as his guest? Well, better to be considered a guest than a thief. _I guess..._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My thoughts were interrupted by the servants' hands, which were trying to unbutton my pants. "Don't take them off! I can do it myself. J-just turn around, okay?! "I began to blush again, trying to symbolize that they shouldn't look at me. They did as I showed them and giggled again. I took my chance, quickly threw off my underwear pants, and jumped into the pool.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Although I didn't even think about it at first, the bath was exactly what I needed. Pleasantly cold water helped me get rid of all the sweat I had on my body and relax my strained muscles. The only thing that bothered me was that I had no privacy at all. Despite my disagreement, the maids washed my hair and scrubbed my body with aromatic oils and soaps. It was nothing compared to when I was bathing with Mabel as a kid.

_Mabel..._

_I wonder if she even noticed my disappearance. Whether she is worried about me or if she completely forgot about me..._

No, that couldn't happen! I have to find a way to go back!

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

After about 30 minutes of bathing, I was done and clean. I climbed out of the pool and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked around for my clothes, but to my surprise, they were nowhere to be found. Where did it disappear? I looked at maids. They held a light blue shendyt and a pile of jewelry in their hands. I crossed my arms. "No way! I will not wear this! "I told the maids. The last thing I want is to get sunburn all over my body. Not to mention that it was practically a skirt. Without. Underwear.

The maids stepped closer to me. "No! No shendyt. Just give me back my clothes. I said-"

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

Defeated, with a shendyt around my waist and jewelry on my body, I was led by a male servant from the baths to the upper chambers of the palace. I couldn't get used to the unpleasant chill under the kilt. We walked quietly up the stairs until we reached the top floor of the palace. There the servant stopped and opened the door next to us. I nodded and went inside.

Immediately after that, the door closed behind me.

"Hey! What does this mean— " I yelled when I heard someone coughing behind me. I turned around and realized where I had found myself.

I stood in Pharaoh's room. Unlike most rooms in the palace, the chamber was filled with a lot of furniture. It was no exception that there were piles of flowers. The triangle symbols were painted on the walls and the floor was covered with Persian carpets. There was also a giant balcony. In the center of the bedroom was a huge king-size bed with a canopy. There were a couple of chairs and a coffee table right in front of the bed. And Pharaoh Cipher was sitting in one of the chairs.

I was surprised by his presence in the room.

He looked at me, dressed in my new clothes. He smiled slightly at me and offered me a seat across from him. I came to him and sat down in the chair. I didn't know what was going on in his head. The feeling of nervousness kicked in again. He started talking to me, but I just shook my head. The language barrier bothered me more and more. "I'm sorry, but this won't work. I have no idea what you're saying, "I apologized.

The man got up and walked over to the table on the side of the room. He picked up a glass full of red liquid from it and brought it to me. He put it down on the coffee table and offered me to drink it.

I looked suspiciously at the unknown liquid. It looked like wine, but it didn't smell like that at all. Was it even wine? However, refusing it was not an option. I raised my glass and took a big sip. But I immediately regretted it. It didn't taste like wine at all! It had a strong metallic and bitter taste.

I coughed and felt like the room spun with me. I grabbed my head, trying to somehow ease the headache. What was happening to me?

However, after a few seconds, everything calmed down and the headache stopped. "Ugh, what the hell was in that drink?" I asked, confused.

"It was **Thoth's blood" suddenly came from the man's mouth and I was so shocked that I almost fell off my chair. "What? But I- I can understand you?! "I tried to find my words. Pharaoh smirked at my surprised face and sat back in his chair. "Of course, you can understand me. I gave you a glass of Thoth's blood. Anyone who drinks it will gain the ability to speak ancient Egyptian. Besides, it was quite annoying just guessing what you were trying to say. "The blond spoke, and I stared in disbelief.

"What? Did the cat get your tongue, Pinetree?" I didn't understand. "Pinetree?" I asked. The man pointed at the tattoo on my left hand. "Your nickname. I've heard that those trees grow far away, in the north."

Oh, yes, _my tattoo_. I got it 3 years ago.

I still remember that day...

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

_I was a sophomore and was at a big university party. And also got a little drunk. I remember that we played with a bunch of friends "Truth or Dare". When it was my turn, I was asked, "Truth or dare?" I answered "Dare" without hesitating. A classmate, who asked me, took a moment to think. Then she suddenly said, "I know! I dare you to get a tattoo or pay for all our drinks." I didn't even think about it much at the time and just shrugged." Fine. I'm going to get a tattoo. I always wanted to have one anyway."_

_The rest of the party stays blurry, but I remember what happened later that night. I went into the tattoo salon. The tattoo artist asked me what I would like to have on my hand. "I'd like to have a pine tree, right there. "I showed him. The tattoo artist nodded and prepared his stuff._

_Not gonna lie, It hurt, but the result was worth it. I had a beautiful tattoo that I was proud of._

_Whenever I looked at it, it reminded me of Gravity Falls and its forest..._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

Suddenly I realized that I was lost in my mind again, staring wordlessly at my tattoo.

"Oh yes. That's right. "I finally answered and looked at Pharaoh again. "Well, Pinetree, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Oh, wait, you must be hungry. Just a minute, "he said, snapping twice. Immediately after that, the door to the room opened wide and servants came in with bowls full of food. Just seeing all of that delicious food made me salivate.

"Come on, enjoy it. They may not be figs, but they will surely satisfy your hunger. "He urged me, and I looked at him in surprise. "What? How do you know- "I couldn't even finish the sentence when the blond interrupted me. "I own all of Egypt, Pinetree. I know _everything_ that moves here. "He took a few grapes and put them in his mouth as he continued to speak," The guards who brought you here said they saw you at the fig stall. They also said that those poor women prayed to you because they thought you were a god. I'm not even surprised, someone with as white skin as you have can hardly be from our world. Not to mention that you were dressed in pretty weird clothes. How could you wear that? Do you want to cook yourself in that heat? Hahaha! But you're not a real god, are you? "

I shook my head. "No, I'm just an ordinary person. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. I ended up here by accident and now I don't know what to do."

My answer attracted attention to Cipher. "Really? So tell me what brought you here in the first place. "He asked, continuing to eat the grapes as I bit into the crunchy pita bread. I scratched my head with doubt in my mind. I didn't know if he would believe me or not. "Well, it's a bit of a crazy story," I said, but it only made Pharaoh even more interested. "I **love** crazy."

I took a deep breath and spoke: "Okay, um, where should I start..?"

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

I told him everything.

From the time I came to Egypt to study archeology to the whole incident with the tomb and how I got here. The whole time I was telling him my story, he didn't take his eyes off me. He looked like me when I first heard Ford talk about his adventures abroad. However, the question was whether he believed me or not.

"So, what you're telling me is," Cipher said as I finished my story. "you entered my tomb, was trapped, traveled through time, and now you have been trapped here?"

I nodded. Yes, he must have thought I was crazy. There was no doubt that he would believe me.

But to my surprise, Pharaoh just laughed. "Well, that's how karma works, you tomb robber!"

"I'm not a tomb robber! I'm an archaeologist. "I defended myself against him. "Oh? So what were you doing in those ruins in the first place? "He asked with a smirk on his face. "We wanted to find with other people some remnants of ancient treasures and artifacts that we could take and examine," I replied with my arms crossed. The blond man continued laughing at me. " _Suuuure_. That's exactly what a tomb robber would say. "

That just pissed me off.

"Hey! I already told you that I am no tomb robber! Do you think I am a liar, you- "Then I realized I was shouting at the ruler of Egypt, who could send me to death at any time.

"I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-! " I shook my hands in panic, trying to find the right words.

_"Nice work, Dipper! You really fucked it up this time."_ I said to myself in my mind.

I expected him to start yelling at me and call the guards. How they would torture me until the last second of my life for allowing myself to say such a thing to a pharaoh.

But nothing like that happened.

On the contrary, Pharaoh did not appear to be angry. More like he was amused by how I acted.

"It's all right, Pinetree. I was just teasing you, you don't have to be mad at me. I believe your story. "The blond smiled and snapped twice again for the servants to come and clean up the leftovers. "Y-you do?" I looked at him in surprise. "Of course! Consider yourself a lucky man. Interesting people like you are always welcome in my palace. "He nodded and I felt like a large stone fell off my heart. "Thank you very much, sir. I don't know how to repay you. "I thanked him and bowed to show him my gratitude. I may not have been from this time era, but I knew little about how to treat Pharaoh.

Cipher just looked at me and started laughing out loud. " _Sir??_ Pff-Hahaha! What about those formalities, Pinetree? Just call me Bill. "He patted me on the shoulder.

I raised my head and realized that we were looking into each other's eyes _(again)_. 

I lost my words. I was like under the spell. We were _so close_. I've never been so close to someone's face. Especially not with such a handsome man. I started blushing a little.

"You don't have to thank me, Pinetree," Bill said as I kept looking into his eyes.

Then Bill continued to speak.

However, his next words shocked me and got back to reality:

"After all, it is my duty to take care of _my queen_."

**"YOUR WHAT?!"**


	5. The queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the first billdip moment in this story! Enjoy it :)

I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm your **WHAT**?!" I asked again, hoping I misheard.

" _Queen_ , Pinetree. What? Don't you know what that word means? "Bill said, obviously enjoying the sudden confusion on my face.

"I know what it means. I just... There must have been a misunderstanding. I've never agreed to anything like that. "I answered and Bill smirked. "Oh, but you **actually** did."

That only confused me more. What was he talking about? I never agreed with anything like that. During our conversation in his bedroom, he did not suggest anything like that, and earlier in the throne room, we had only tried to communicate by using gestures-

"No. Way." I was shocked when I finally understood.

"I thought you asked me if I was innocent!" I jumped up from my chair, "Why would you want to marry me at all? I'm a man, and even not from this world! I-I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I have to find a way to get home and- ".

"Pinetree, **please** sit down," Bill asked me, though it sounded more like an order. I sat back down across from Bill and felt my heart beating like crazy. "As you may know," Bill said after a moment of silence, "Egypt must always be ruled by a royal couple. And in order to rule like a pharaoh, I have a condition that I must be married by the age of 26. And my 26th birthday is coming in 2 months. If I hadn't found my own partner by then, I would have to marry my brother* or a princess from the next country. I honestly don't like either of those options very much. But I also never thought about looking for a partner, since no one around me ever aroused my interest. That is, until you came, my dear Pinetree. You're different, and I like that about you. That's why I'm offering you this offer. "

I listened to him the whole time he was talking and shook my head. "B-but, I'm a man! Even if I would marry you, I couldn't give you children and your dynasty would die out. Which ruler would ever want to do something like that? "I objected. Bill just shrugged. "Well, I've always wanted to be different. And no, I don't care if you're a woman or a man. I like you and you practically already agreed to our marriage. But I will be nice and ask again. Are you accepting my offer? "

He leaned over and offered me his hand.

I knew I was trapped. If I rejected his offer, I would probably be sent to death.

At the same time, accepting the offer was a risk. Marrying a pharaoh meant many advantages but also negatives that could seal my fate. One such example is the fact that if Pharaoh had died before I did, I would have been killed and then mummified on the day of his death. Furthermore, I would be forced to live my whole life in a palace and I could only go out by his side. I also could have been the target of an assassination... Well, in short, there were many reasons why marrying him would be a big problem.

After a long moment of silence, I regained the courage to speak. "What if I refuse?" I asked. Bill raised an eyebrow at me. He probably didn't expect this answer. But I couldn't tell if he was upset or not. He just rested his head on his hand and replied in a calm voice: "Then you will end up like all the other strangers. You will become a powerless slave who will serve me and my country for the rest of your life. "

I could not believe how he could say such a thing in such a calm voice. "Are you crazy?" I asked, standing from my chair. Bill smiled widely and showed me his _(oversized)_ canines. "Sure I am! What's your point? "

I clenched my fists.

_Ugh, this guy!_ I had such an urge to hit him in the face. Crazy or not, he can't just make me marry him!

Instead of hitting, however, I took a few steps back and headed for the door. "I'm getting out of here," I replied.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Bill quickly rose from his chair and, before I could take another step, he grabbed my hands and pressed my back against the wall.

I couldn't move. He held me too tight. All I could do was stare into his eyes. Both anger and amusement could be seen in them. I looked down. What did he plan to do? Was he going to kill me? "You're not going anywhere. Not until you give me your answer. So, tell me, Pinetree, are you accepting my offer or not? " He spoke again in a slow, calm voice. I couldn't stop blushing. He was too close to me. I could literally felt his breath on my neck.

"I..." stammered, afraid to look him in the eye. I felt a feeling of fear and also nervousness in my stomach. My lips turned dry and I ran my tongue over them.

I had to figure out a way how to get out of there, _alive_.

Although I didn't want to admit it, there was **only** one.

I had to agree to his offer. That would give me time to escape and find a way back home.

"I'll marry you," I mumbled, even though I knew the young pharaoh could hear it. With that, all the anger in his eyes disappeared. He gave me a smile. "Good decision." He whispered in my ear, and my face flushed more. 

I expected him to let go of his grip. But he didn't do that. " _Pinetree ~_" he gently grabbed my chin. Why was he still holding me? He has already got my answer. So what's the problem? He should know that the grip hurt quite a bit.

But before I had a chance to ask, Bill suddenly pressed my face to his.

And that's when it happened.

Our lips touched.

My eyes widened in shock. I never saw it coming. The electric shock went through my body. His lips were so warm and soft. I felt my body temperature rise all the way from my toes to my face. It was like a crazy dream. Except, I just couldn't wake up from it.

Bill took his chance while I was still shocked and quickly put his tongue in my mouth. He slowly tasted the whole inside of my mouth. I closed my eyes. He tasted like grapes and wine. While he was deep-kissing me, he released one of his hands and pressed my body against his. I felt my body becoming hotter and hotter with each moment his tongue wrapped around mine.

_We didn't even know each other a while ago. No one would ever think that events could turn out so drastically. But well, there we were..._

I didn't want to admit it, but this guy was a great kisser.

The way he sucked my tongue while holding me tightly around my waist... made me feel something I had never felt before. It was so wrong. But also felt so right.

After a moment that lasted like an eternity, our lips separated.

I tried to catch my breath. My body was hot and saliva was running down my lips.

Bill stepped away from me. He licked his lips and there was a slight flush on his face. "Well, it looks like we will be spending a lot of time together now, my dear Pinetree. Or should I call you, _my future queen_? "He smirked at me and walked slowly to the door. I kept standing by the wall in shock. When he opened the door, he turned to me and continued, "Well, anyway, make yourself comfortable. I still have some duties to do. But don't worry, I'll be back soon. "With that, he slammed the door behind him and I could hear the sound of the lock.

It was only after all this that I realized what had just happened. Full of embarrassment, I covered my lips with my hand. _That couldn't be possible!_

I just had **my first kiss** with the King of Egypt!

_Oh, God, what kind of a mess I got myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The ancient Egyptian royal families were almost expected to marry within the family. It is believed that the pharaohs did this because of the ancient belief that the god Osiris married his sister Isis to keep their bloodline pure.


	6. An attempt to escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wants to run away from Bill. But how he should get out of his bedroom, if the doors are locked?

I started walking around the room in circles. I tried to calm down. What should I do? I just got engaged to the King of Egypt, whom I barely met. Not to mention, this moron stole my **first** kiss!

My face was still red. I always imagined that I would experience my first kiss with someone I love deeply.With someone who takes care of me, and so am I.

As a 12-year-old boy, I often thought about it. I imagined sharing my kiss with Wendy. At the time, I didn't know I liked guys.

Now that I think about it...

All I was doing back then was trying to fit in with the others. To be a normal boy. To fool around with friends after school, play video games, or talk to boys about girls. Well, guys of my age would do anything to be with a girl like Wendy. And so would I.

Even though we ended up being just friends, I kept thinking about what it's like to kiss someone.

I stopped and gently touched my lips. The moment came back to my memory.

_How his lips were warm and soft, how his tongue slid in my mouth and…_

I shook my head quickly. What the hell was I thinking about ?!

I shouldn't have been distracted here. I had to find a way out, and then somehow return home! 

Oh, that's right! I have to get out of here.

I looked around the bedroom. There was only one door in the room. The ones I walked in with were locked.

" _Well, there must have been another way out._ " I thought.

I walked to the balcony and looked down. I was probably estimated on the 3rd floor. Downstairs was the royal garden. The whole was fenced with a white wall, but just a short distance away were the stairs that led down to the city. It had to be a side exit for servants.

If I could get down there, I'd be out of the palace in a minute. The question was, how do I get down without killing myself?

I got an idea.

After all, I had a climbing rope in my bag! All I had to do was tie him to the railing here, and I could descend the wall without any troubles.

I put my hand to my waist, but instead of a bag, I could only feel the fabric of the shendyt. Oh, no! I forgot that they actually took all my clothes. Even with my bag!

Okay, so now I was clueless. I couldn't get down there without the rope. But there had to be another way.

I looked around the balcony once more. Next to the balcony were only walls with a thin ledge. 

Then I noticed something.

At the end of one of the walls, there was a wooden scaffolding. They probably had to paint the walls there. If I could get over the ledge to the scaffolding, I could try to go down it.

Well, it was a big risk. The ledge was narrow, and the scaffolding might not have carried me, but I had to try. If I didn't want to stick around here for the rest of my life, it was my only chance out.

I climbed the railing and looked back at the bedroom door. There was no time to waste. The pharaoh could come back at any time. Not to mention that the guards could catch me.

" _Okay, let's do this!"_ I said to myself, stepping carefully from the railing onto the ledge, my back to the wall. Slowly, I moved by a side-walk to the ledge to the scaffolding. " _Whatever happens, I can't look down. Whatever happens—_ “I kept saying out loud.

If I slipped, it would definitely be my death. Adrenaline flowed through my body as I slowly moved to the end of the ledge where the scaffolding was.

However, when I reached there, I stopped. I heard voices below me. It was the royal guards that passed by. I prayed to God: "Please, don't look up!"

They stopped.

My heart was pounding like crazy. If they noticed me, I would have nowhere to run. Thanks to God, they just looked around and moved on. I sighed with relief.

But now there was the worse part. Jump on the scaffolding and go down it. I closed my eyes. " _All right, Dipper, you can do it. Remember, you do this for yourself to see your family."_

I took a few breaths. "I'll jump to 3. Once, two… three! "

With that, I jumped off the ledge and successfully landed on a wooden scaffolding with a thud. It just squeaked aloud. "I hope no one heard that," I mumbled.

I was relieved to be standing safely on the wooden floor.

Unfortunately, I said it too soon.

As I took a step forward, the scaffolding shook, and there was a crunching sound under the bars that held it.

That wasn't good.

That wasn't good at all!

At that, two of the bars broke.

Within a second, the scaffolding moved straight down to the ground.

"Oh, shit." No, no, no, no, no! " I screamed as I fell.

Luckily for me, I landed in the bushes.

I didn't wait and quickly got up.However, as soon as I got on my feet, a sharp pain hit my leg. I hissed in pain. There was something wrong with my ankle.

Despite the pain, I got up. I couldn't hesitate. Such noise could not be overheard. If I hadn't started moving, someone would have noticed me here and-

" **Halt**! Stay right where you are!” I heard the voices of the guards behind me.

_Damn it! They heard me!_

Pain, no pain, I started running to the stairs. The guards immediately ran after me. I jumped over the bushes at speed.

Although I have never been the fastest runner in the class, I have been running every morning since I was 15 years old. 

My breathing got faster. I just added to the speed as I got closer and closer to the exit of the garden. I only had a few meters left and I would be-

However, other members of the guard came in and blocked the exit with spears.

_Now way!_

I had to act quickly. I turned left and ran at full speed towards the palace. If I couldn't escape through the side exit, I had to go through the main entrance. The guards still were after me. Due to increasing pain, I could not keep my speed. So I deftly started zigzagging between the pillars in the palace to get rid of the guards.

Unfortunately, that didn't help much. Rather the opposite. I didn't even have a chance to blink twice, and the whole group of guards was already behind me!

That wasn't good. That was not good at all!

I felt like in one of the episodes of Tom and Jerry. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't have a chance to look around the room at speed and just act on impulse.

Then I saw it.

In front of me was the main entrance to the palace. My way out!

The pain in my leg made me have tears in my eyes, but at that moment, I ignored it. I was almost out of there. With each step, I felt more and more freedom. 

Just before I was about to run through the entrance, a maid with a bowl of peas entered my path from a side alley. As soon as she saw me, she panicked and dropped the bowl. Peas then rolled over the floor. As soon as I stepped on it, I slipped and fell on the ground. I hit my head hard when I fell on the marble floor. But worse, my leg was just starting to hurt like hell. It was nothing to compare with the pain I felt earlier. I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes. Everything slowly changed into blurry darkness. 

But before I closed my eyes tightly, I saw the tanned man's legs in front of me.

" _Oh, my, my~_ If it isn't my dear Pinetree..."


	7. A glass of wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, Dipper is once again in Bills room. With, of course, Bill. But this time Bill decided to try a different method...

When I opened my eyes, I saw exactly what I didn't want to see.

I was in Pharaoh's bedroom again. I was laying in bed, covered by a blanket with a pile of pillows around me. It was quite a cozy nest. I mean, if it didn't belong to the idiot who made me marry him.

I looked towards the window. The rays of the setting sun warmed my face. Was it evening already? How long did I sleep?

Wait a second…   
I didn't fall asleep! I lost consciousness when I was trying to escape!

I tried to get out of bed. However, I whimpered in pain as I moved with my left foot. It hurt terribly. "I see you've finally woken up." Someone said behind me. I turned around for a voice. Not far from the bed, Bill was sitting in a chair, reading some documents. I didn't even notice him because of how quiet he was. I panicked and tried to back away from him. As I said, I tried. Whenever I wanted to move my leg, the pain immediately hit my body. "Hey, don't flinch. You'll only make your ankle worse. ”He tried to calm me down as he walked slowly forward to me. "My an-Ouch!" The pain stopped me from completing the sentence.

Bill lifted the blanket and pointed to my leg. The entire ankle with the foot was bandaged and covered with greenish ointment. I had to admit that the man who did it did a pretty decent job. "See? You twisted it up pretty bad in that fall. It will take at least 2 weeks before you can walk without a cane. ”He put his hand next to my leg, then looked at me. "You should not run like this. Or rather, you shouldn't **try to run away from me** like this. "

I gulped nervously. That's true, I tried to run away. But now that I was caught, I knew I was in a lot of trouble. What did he want to do with me?

Bill noticed my silence. He had to guess what I was thinking because he started laughing, "Don't be so scared, Pinetree! I won't do anything to you. ”He patted me lightly on the shoulder and I relaxed a little. But then his expression got serious, and there was a hint of warning in his eyes. He leaned close enough to see into his eyes. Then he said, "I'll let it be this time. **However** , if you try again, you will have to face the consequences. Do you understand me? ”

I just nodded.

Fear hit my stomach again. It was as if I were sitting next to a tiger who could jump on me at any moment and eat me. Not to mention that I couldn't even move my legs properly in the bandages now.   
Bill sighed. "Oh, Pinetree. What should I do with you? Whenever I'm around you, you seem to be so scared. On the one hand, I enjoy watching your scared face, but on the other hand, I want to know you more. I want to know what's going on in your little head. Who are you, what do you like, or what did you really want to do here in Egypt? "He spoke in a calm voice. For the first time, he sounded kinda... helpless. That surprised me. He was arrogant all the time and full of sarcasm and flirtation, but now he was... not a jerk. He was just a normal person.

I decided to answer his question. "Well, I came mostly to Egypt to do research about you and your tomb." Bill looked at me, and out of sudden confusion came curiosity and joy. "Really? Well, why don't you ask Pinetree? Why would you try so hard to run away from me so that you could search for information about me in the future when you can ask me anything right now? ”He asked, and I just stared in surprise. "Ask you anything I want?" I repeated his words and he just nodded. "That's right. After all, we're getting married, so why not get to know each other a little? Come on, go for it. Ask me anything. I'll be delighted to feed your brunette head with some knowledge. "

I carefully tried to sit on the bed. I had to think about it.

I had so many questions! All my studies were based on ancient Egypt. How they lived, who ruled, how, what were their traditions and deities… Not to mention how little was known about Pharaoh Cipher. In fact, over the years of my studies, I knew very little about him, almost nothing. And now I had the opportunity to get an answer to it all. "Ah, wow, you've thrown me down now. I don't know what to ask first. I- "I'm trying to find the words when suddenly there is a loud _growl_ in my stomach. That made Bill laugh out loud. “Hahaha! Looks like someone's hungry here! Well, what do you say we get something to eat and you can start asking me during our dinner? ”I, flushed with embarrassment, nodded.

Bill smiled and snapped. With that, servants entered the room with food. In contrast to the last meal, there were mostly warm dishes, such as falafel, duck, beef, or roasted fish. A pile of vegetables and exotic fruits was served. The maids also did not forget to bring glasses and carafes with wine and water. My stomach tightened at the sight. "Well, let's start eating. Do you want me to help you out of bed? ”Bill turned to me, but I shook my head immediately. "No, it's not necessary, I can do it." I couldn't be so dependent on him. After all, I had some pride. Yes, I was surprised by his sudden kindness, but it only aroused caution in me. I was afraid he was up to something. After all, all I wanted was to avoid this marriage and return home.

I tried to get to my feet. The pain came once I touched the floor. But I tried to bear it. I didn't want to show him my weakness. Thank God the food table was right next to the bed. I sat down quietly and waited for Bill to nod to start eating. "Come on, start eating. And feel free to ask during the meal. Oh, by the way, do you want wine or water? ”He picked up my glass and reached for the carafe. "The water will be fine for me," I replied, putting a piece of baked fish in my mouth. It immediately melted on my tongue. I don't know who cooked here in the palace, but apparently, it must have been a capable chef. I've never eaten anything so good before!

Bill handed me my glass of water and I nodded in thanks. "Well, I'm one ear. Ask me anything you want. ” He spoke after we started eating. Somehow I already knew what to ask. "Well, is it true you're one of the fastest riders?" I asked. "Oh, you bet I am! No one can match me. Maybe I could show you sometime. ”I just laughed nervously. A furious ride in a horse-drawn carriage? I didn't want to end my life _that early_.

With other bites, I asked more and more questions. About his childhood, what it is like to rule, etc. I made a note in my head to write it somewhere.

We didn't even have a chance to blink twice and our plates were already empty while our stomachs were full.   
However, I wanted to ask one more question.

"Bill?" The blond raised his head as he refilled our glasses. "Can I ask you something else? I read that you ascended the throne relatively early. But I couldn't find anywhere what happened to the last monarch, your father. Did something bad happen to him? ”I asked. 

  
Bill looked away from me.

Then there was silence in the room. Too long silence. Did I say something wrong? Oh no. Was that an inappropriate question ?!

I was about to apologize when the young pharaoh spoke. "He was killed by assassins. It was only 2 weeks before I celebrated my and Will's 18th birthday. But I guess he deserved it, old man. He was not exactly the best ruler. He always told me to behave. That I should be like everyone else. That I should **live** in reality. _Pff_...Nonsense. I never liked him. But now that he's gone, I can finally do what I want. ”  
Although he tried to sound as if he didn't care, there was disappointment in his voice. I almost wanted to pat him on the back.

Bill quickly tried to change the subject. "Well, that's enough questions for me for today. Now I want answers from **you** , Pinetree. ”He turned to me as I drank the water. I almost choked. "Answers from me?" I repeated his words and Bill nodded. "Yes, Pinetree. Tell me about your life. I want to know what the future looks like. ”  
I really didn't expect such a request. That he would really be interested in me. Or future. But his eyes didn't seem to be lying. I cleared my throat and handed the glass to Bill again to fill it. "So what would you like to know? You know there's so much- Hey, hold on, that's wine! ”I got stopped when I saw Bill pouring wine into both glasses. The blond laughed and handed it back to me as if he didn't care. "Come on, Pinetree. One or two glasses won't kill you. Now, to my question, maybe start by explaining who the "archaeologist" is. ”  
I looked at Bill and then at the wine. He was probably right. _What would one glass of wine do to me, right_?

I pressed the glass to my mouth and drank from it. Then I laid it on the table and turned back to Bill. "Well, how do I explain that?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know what happened, but everything has somehow blurred from that moment. At one point I was sitting with Bill explaining to him what the republic, the government, the election was, and suddenly I was lying back in bed.

_How did I get there? Did Bill put me there?_

  
The morning rays of the sun tickled my nose. My skin touched a silk bedsheet that was pleasantly cool. Which was weird. It was almost _as_ if I was lying there _naked_. With that, I realized I felt something touching my back. Something warm. I almost felt like it was breathing warmth around my neck. I tried to turn to the other side to be closer to the heat source, with my eyes still closed. But then I felt something rubbing against my ass. Something that felt almost like-

I quickly opened my eyes to see in shock what it was.  
Right next to me was laying a sleeping Bill, who held me to his chest with one hand.

Wait...

Oh fuck-

  
We were both completely naked.


	8. Morning Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up naked next to Bill. What the hell just happened last night? (a little bit of SMUT)

Do you know that feeling when you wake up after a big party without any memories of it? Who you were with, what you did there, how you even got home…  
If so, you can probably imagine how I just felt.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Thousands of questions came to my mind at that moment: _What happened yesterday? How much did I drink? How did I get to bed? What was Bill doing there? Why was he so close to my body? Why the hell was HE naked. Why was I NAKED? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED BETWEEN US YESTERDAY?!_

I didn't manage to process it all. I felt like my head was going to explode at any moment. I turned my gaze to Bill. He slept in peace, like a little baby. One would almost think he looked adorable. That is if I didn't know what an arrogant jerk he was.   
I lay idly beside him. I was afraid to move because I didn' want to wake him up by making sounds _(and also because my ankle still hurt)_.

I didn't know what to do at that moment. Lying and staring at the ceiling was relentless boredom. I turned on my side and began to study his face. I couldn't lie, Bill was truly handsome. More than any man I've ever met. His lashes were so long! And his hair, I could swear, must have been soft as silk. Then the thought occurred to me. Why was he actually covering his left eye?

Curiosity aroused in me. I wanted to see it. After all, he was asleep, something like that couldn't wake him. I hesitated for a moment. Should I do it? Should I not? But then I finally took courage and touched his face really lightly. He didn't wake up, thank God.  
I felt how soft and warm his skin was. How soft his hair was. Like real silk! I moved my hand to the bangs.  
"Okay, it's time to uncover the truth." I thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," the blond said suddenly out of the blue. I quickly pulled my hand back in surprise. "B-Bill? Are you awake? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Bill moved a little and rested his head on his hand. "No, that's fine. I've been up for a while. I just wanted to see your reaction when you woke up. Well, I have to say, your face was worth it."

I was full of embarrassment. Lying next to a naked man was not exactly what I was used to. I wanted to ask about last night, but I didn't dare to do that. Instead, I pulled the blankets closer, "What, you're kind of quiet compared to last night." he smiled and I just blushed. "Last night? What exactly happened last night?" I asked. Bill looked at me. Amusement could be seen in his eyes. "Oh? What? Don't you remember? After all the fun we had?~" he teased me. “W-what fun? Don't say I- "Bill smirked at me. I didn't like it at all. It all led me to one idea of what he might mean. But I didn't want to believe it. Yes, I knew I had a low tolerance for alcohol, but I didn't drink that much to actually…

Bill's laughter got me out of my thoughts. "Oh God, Pinetree, you should see your face. Don't you really remember that? Hahaha! ” he laughed aloud. "Then cut it off and finally say what happened between us yesterday!" I blurted out when I couldn't take it anymore. I had to hear it for myself. I was ready to face the horrible reality.

"What would happen, Pinetree? After the third glass, you started babbling on about your embarrassing childhood stories and how much you love your sister. Then you started singing something like _Disco girl_. I have to admit, you're a pretty good dancer. You danced and sang until you passed out. It was quite fun watching you. Well, then when you fell asleep, I put you to bed. That's the whole story. Happy now?" Bill explained to me. “I-Is that all ?! So explain to me why we're both naked! ” I stammered, with a slight blush on my face. Bill looked at me as if I were an idiot. “Why wouldn't we? Aren't you used to sleeping without clothes? Man, where the hell are you from? Everyone knows people don't sleep in clothes. Not in this heat. ”

I stood there speechless. I didn't know what to be more ashamed of. For getting drunk and doing such crap. Or that I thought all this time that **I slept** **with** **him**!

I wanted to sink through the floor. Bill must have noticed my blushing face as he smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "You really thought we had sex, didn't you?" he said, out of the blue and my face turned into a red mess. He hit the nail on the head. "Oh, not I-I…" I didn't know how to answer that. Bill shook his head and said, "You don't have to apologize, Pinetree. Yes, nothing indeed happened between us last night… ”

At that moment, Pharaoh turned around and found himself above me. His large hands gripped mine and prevented me from moving with them in any way. "But it's nothing that can't be done now~," he finished the sentence, and I felt my heart begin to beat aloud. Bill didn't wait a minute and immediately kissed me. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth, but I refused to open it. “Bill, what are you doing? That's not what I meant- ”I shouted in embarrassment.

But that was a mistake. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak, the blond put his tongue in and began to taste the inside of my mouth. He pressed his hot body against mine. I started to feel the warmth between my legs. I tried to avoid moaning. Oh, God. Why did he have to kiss so great? I closed my eyes. I felt so good. However, I felt one of his hands touch my chest and slowly begin to slide down to my crotch. I opened my eyes in panic. "W-wait!" I tried to push him away. Bill did not respond to my request. "I can not. I- ”I panicked as his hand was dangerously low, just about to touch my-

"Good morning, Pharaoh!" I heard a male voice as someone slammed into the bedroom door. A tall, dark-haired man with black hair stood in the doorway. Although he had Egyptian features, his right eye was blue-purple, while his left eye was covered with a square eyepatch. He was wearing a long black shendyt and a necklace with an ankh symbol around his neck. Servants and maids stood on either side of him, ready to serve their king. And they were all looking at us now. Both naked in bed with Bill's hand on my cock. If I ever thought before that I couldn't experience a worse shame ... well, now I had to take back my words.

The dark-haired man moved his gaze down as he saw us. "How are you today? Did you sleep well? ” he asked. Bill, who didn't even care to cover himself or get off me, answered him casually. "Oh, it's just you, Tad. Well, I'm fine. And I could have been even better if you hadn't come here like that when I was about to fuck Pinetree here. ” _Oh my God. Did the guy have any dignity at all?_

  
I quickly grabbed the blanket and covered myself. Not a minute later, however, the maids approached with a pile of clothes to help me and Pharaoh get dressed. Tad tried to ignore the last sentence of the pharaoh. Instead, he picked up a piece of papyrus and took a look at that. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your ... _activities_. Well, you have an important meeting this morning about the riots in Thebes. " Bill sighed. "And can't the meeting be postponed?" Tad shook his head. "I'm afraid not. They are all gathered in the throne room. They are just waiting for you to come. ” Boredom and annoyance could be seen in Bill's eyes. "Ok, fine!. I'm going. I guess fun must wait. ” he stood up and nicely tied a dark blue shendyt around his waist.

I was already fully clothed at that time. In my mind, I was happy about being saved. Even though it wasn't exactly what I expected.

But before Bill left the room, Tad stopped him, saying, “And Your Highness? What should we do with your fiancee? Should we leave him here with the guards? ” Bill stopped and thought about it. After a while, he replied, "No, you will take care of him. Call a doctor to look at his ankle. Then show him the inside of the palace with the help of the servants. I'm sure there's **one** **place** he might like. "

With that, he turned to me, “And Pinetree? Don't worry, we'll definitely find time to continue what we've been doing today~ "

I felt my face turn red again and had only one thought stuck in my head:   
_Oh. Shit. What did I just get myself into?_


	9. The Royal Library and the Second Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is enjoying his visit to the Royal Library and comes up with an idea of how to escape. Too bad there is someone who heard him.

When Bill left, there was only me, Tad, and two maids in the room. After the whole situation, I was afraid to look him in the face.   
After all, he saw me and Bill naked and how he - _AAAGH!_ I didn't even want to think about it!

But Tad showed no signs of embarrassment. On the contrary, he was completely calm. As if he was used to this. The man turned to the maids with the words, "You there. Go for the doctor. ”The maids nodded wordlessly and left the room. Then he turned to me. "My future queen, you must be hungry. Would you like to eat now or will you leave it until later? ”he asked. “ Oh, later is good for me. And please don't call me like that. Just call me Dipper. ”I answered quickly. I didn't like it when someone called me like that. I had no intention of ruling alongside Bill. After all, sooner or later, I was about to escape. The man smiled at me. "All right, Dipper it is. Oh, that reminds me I forgot to introduce myself to you. My name is Tad Strange. I am the Pharaoh's right hand and the royal counselor. If you need anything, I'm at your disposal. "He spoke in Egyptian, but with a slight foreign accent. He also did not forget to bow. I had to admit he was very well behaved. I tried to guess how old he must have been. He was definitely older than Bill. Maybe 28, maybe 30? He was also quite tall. He was over 180 cm, which was not the same height as Bills, but he was taller than me _(who was glad for his 175 cm)_. There were signs of muscles on his tanned body, and his black hair was delicately brushed. He was not half bad.

I wasn't the only one looking at the other. Tad's cold blue eyes followed me from head to toe. His serious look made me nervous. "W-what? Do I have something on my face? ”I asked, and the man raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, no! I'm sorry, I've just never seen someone with such pale skin. Plus, this is the first time Pharaoh's interested in anyone. So I'm just curious. ”He began to apologize. I just shook my head. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. ”But then I replayed Tad's last sentence in my head again. "Wait, you mean he's never been with anyone before?" I wondered. Tad laughed nervously at the question. He had a sign of blushing on his cheeks. "Well, not that he's never been **intimate** with anyone. I've seen him in bed with other men a few times. But this is the first time he wants to get married. You probably know that our Pharaoh is not much into traditions. The fact that he got engaged to you makes you quite unique, you know? ”He explained.

Yes, what I found out during my stay here, he definitely liked being able to do things his way. But why did he choose me? Was it all because of the agreement? No, it couldn't be that. Yes, he had to get married to rule as a real pharaoh, but that didn't mean he had to marry ME. I was sure that if he wanted to, he would definitely find someone better. It was a mystery to me.

Oh, that's right, wedding! “Tad? I want to ask you about that whole wedding thing. When is it going to take place? ”I asked. I wanted to know how much time I had to escape. I definitely didn't plan to stay here. And this morning convinced me more than enough.

Tad looked at one of the papyri he was holding. "Well, I discussed it with the royal astronomers yesterday. Due to your injury and also Pharaoh's approaching 26th birthday, they determined that the wedding should take place during the next full moon. So in about a month. ”He read aloud.

One month. Well, it wasn't much time.

But before I could ask anything else, the royal doctor had already entered the room. It was an older bald man with a cane in his hand and a bag in the other. "So where is he?" He asked. Tad took a step to the side and pointed toward the bed I was sitting on. "Here, Doctor. Please look at him. ”He told the doctor, and the old man came slowly to me. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach from nervousness. I never liked doctors. The way they looked at me always seemed scary to me. Although this old man looked like a pretty nice man, I could no longer get rid of my fear. "Don't worry, sir." The man spoke to me as he began to pull things out of his bag. He smiled slightly at me. "I'll just take a look at it. It will not hurt. At least not much. Hehe. "

It just made me more nervous.

\--------------------------------

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked as we walked down the long corridor. _Well_ , _walking_. Tad was the only one who was walking. I was sitting on a sedan chair carried by 4 slaves. I felt sorry for the men and refused to travel like this, but Tad somehow made me do it. I sighed and looked at my injured ankle.

The doctor examined it thoroughly. Fortunately, he said it should be healed by the end of the week with proper treatment. Then he just anointed it with a new balm, added a few herbs between the bandages, and carefully bandaged and fixed everything. I had to admit that ancient Egyptian medicine was really quite advanced.

The whole tour of the palace took over an hour. Tad explained to me where everything was, and I couldn't get enough of the beauty around me. Yes, I have had the opportunity to visit ancient palaces several times while studying archeology. But this was something completely different. Seeing what it really looked like. With all the vegetation, new furniture, paintings, and statues… It was the seventh heaven for me.

Suddenly I noticed that we came out of the connecting corridor that led through the royal garden. “Tad? Where are you taking me? ”I asked. The man continued walking but smirked at me. "You'll see it soon. From what I've heard of you from Pharaoh, you'll **love** the place. ”

Before I could ask another question, I looked ahead. At the end of the corridor was a large building with a colonnade. Tad nodded at the slaves at the entrance, and they opened a massive door for us at his command. We went inside, and I forgot to breathe for a moment.

"No way! This is- "I couldn't even finish the sentence when Tad spoke to me. "Yes. The Royal Library. Although it's not as great as the library in Alexandria, it certainly has its charm. There are over 300 thousand scrolls and books. The Pharaoh mentioned that you are quite interested in our culture and history. Well, here you go! Permanent access to the Royal Library. You can go absolutely anywhere. Even where only the most trusted persons are allowed to enter. Now, if you're so kind as to follow me. ”He waved at the slaves who carried the sedan and put me down carefully. The black-haired man eventually helped me to my feet and put his cane in my hand to help her walk. Thanks to the doctor's well-done work, my leg no longer hurt so much, and I could follow Tad toward the inside of the library with a slight limp.

This library was not so different from nowadays ones. Although it was probably the most beautiful I've ever had a chance to visit. I couldn't take my eyes off the beauty all the way. Along the entire length of the walls were tall wooden bookshelves. In them lay rolled-up scrolls of papyrus. The domed ceiling was supported by tall alabaster columns, which were decorated with typical blue-red ornaments on the full top. Moments from the life of the pharaohs and depictions of several gods were then painted on the ceiling itself. The gods were not only depicted in paintings. They were also on mosaics, and there was a statue of Thoth, the god of knowledge, on almost every corner of the library.  
I felt as if the statues were watching me. Well, if only statues. Besides me and Tad, there were several men in the library, mostly old and middle-aged men. These were mainly librarians and scribes who spent their time here rewriting the scrolls and filling in the missing information in them. It might sound like a rather menial job, but in reality, it was the opposite. Being a scribe was considered a great virtue in ancient Egypt. As one of the few professions, it needed educated and smart individuals who had to be skilled in hieroglyph writing, but also in mathematics and geometry. If I was born at this time, I would definitely wish to be one of them.

After a short walk, we turned right into the west wing of the library. However, the entrance was protected by guards. I gulped nervously at the sight of them. The memory of yesterday's chase returned to my head. "It's alright. Here the queen, um, I mean Dipper, has permission from the pharaoh himself. "The black-haired man spoke to the guard. They immediately stepped on their sides and let us pass.

Here the library looked a little different. The bookshelves were not around the perimeter of the room. They were only on the sides of the room. This way they made a space in the middle and sides of the room. Instead of walls, there were only columns with railings. The whole part was then surrounded by a lake, around which grew reeds, palm trees, and was connected to the rest of the royal garden. "This is Pharaoh's private archive. Only the royal family and the most trusted persons are allowed to enter here. The rarest preserved writings and documents are placed here. So what do you think? Do you like it? ”Tad said as we walked down the aisle between bookshelves. "What do I think? **What do I think?!** This is freaking amazing! I never believed I would see something like this with my own eyes! Do you think I could look at one of that scrolls? Oh, my God, if only Ford could see this! ”Filled with joy, I tried to find the right words on how to express my feelings. Tad laughed at my face. "Of course you can! You can read any book in this library. Just sit back and tell Keyhole what you're looking for. He'll find it somewhere. "He talked and pointed to the end of the aisle. There was a big disklike gazebo. There were a sunbed and a table on it, covered with various documents.

I walked with my cane to the sunbed and lay down carefully on it. It was quite comfortable. "Wait, Keyhole? Who is that? ”I asked. Tad didn't bother to answer my question, and instead called toward the inside of the library, “Hey, Keyhole! Are you here? ”  
A short man appeared in front of us. He could only be about 140 cm. In addition to his small height, I noticed a keyhole tattoo on his forehead. _"Oh, so that's how he got the name,"_ I thought. Although I didn't understand who would ever get such a tattoo on his forehead. "This is Keyhole. He is in charge of this archive. He knows the library better than anyone. Whatever you're looking for, I'm sure he'll find it. ”He introduced him to me, and the short man bowed to me. Then Tad turned and headed to exit. "Wait, Tad! Where are you going? ”I tried to stop him. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't be here with you all day. I have some duties that I have to do today. I'll try to come back in the afternoon. Keyhole will bring you any scroll you would like to read. If you are hungry, you tell the guards at the entrance and they will send you maids with food. Just let them know in advance. At noon, all the guards go to lunch. But don't worry! They are usually back in half an hour. Well, I have to go. See you later, Dipper. ”He waved at me and left without another word.

So only I and Keyhole were left. "Well, sir, how can I help you?" The short guy asked politely. I thought about it. "Do you have anything about the rule of the 15th dynasty?" After a moment I asked, and Keyhole just nodded. "Certainly! Just give me a minute. "

_Well, this will be interesting…_

\--------------------------------

I felt like in heaven. I had already read about the 20th scroll and could not get enough of the newly acquired information. It took me a while to decipher some older letters, but I managed to read the rest without any complications. I've been sitting there for over a few hours, but it felt like it was only a few minutes. I ran my fingertips over the paper. It was rough, but it had its charm. I haven't felt so happy since Mabel announced her engagement to Pacifica. I almost wanted to thank Bill for allowing me to be here! Well, I said almost. 

That morning's incident had haunted my mind so far.

_The thought that he almost took my virginity -_   
_No, no, no, I couldn't think about it!_

I felt my face getting hot. I had to think about something else! "Hey, Keyhole? Do you think you could find me something about- “ I stopped when I turned to the table where Keyhole was sitting. He rested his hand on his head and slept soundly. He must have been completely tired of the constant running for books. I let him sleep in peace and quietly got up from my deck chair and grabbed my wand. I was quite hungry, so I went to the entrance. To my surprise, however, no one stood there. _Was it noon yet? If so, it meant that all the guards were gone for lunch…_

An idea appeared in my head. If everyone was gone now, it meant that the exit from the garden must now be abandoned. True, it was not far from here. But what worried me was how to get there. After all, my ankle was not in a state to walk through the entire library, walk around it, and then head to exit in the garden. Also, there would be a chance that I would come across Tad, or worse, Bill himself in that way. Then it hit me. After all, it was only a short distance from the lake! It would be enough if I climbed the railing, jumped into the lake, and swam to the other side. I wouldn't strain my ankle so much while swimming and it would definitely take me less time than walking. Besides, the archive was on the 1st floor. Such a jump into the water would not do anything to me. I really wanted to get out of here and now was my chance. It just had to work out now!

I looked at Keyhole once more. He slept like a baby. Well, it was time to take action: escape no. 2! I came to the railing and climbed it discreetly. I took a deep breath. _"Okay, let's go!"_ I muttered to myself, bouncing off the railing.

"Hey, hold on!" Someone called out to me out of nowhere and grabbed my leg as I fell. _"Oh, God! What are you punishing me for ?! Why now? I was so close. ”_ I panicked as he tried to pull me back up. When I was back on gazebo, _(unfortunately)_ safe, I looked at the man who had ruined my escape attempt. I was shocked. "Bill ?!" I couldn't believe my eyes. In front of me stood someone who was at first glance a complete copy of the young pharaoh. Same face, height, and muscle mass… But he was different from Bill. His hair and eyes, compared to Bill's golden color, were azure blue. Also, the triangle on his necklace was upside down. _Who was that?_

“Prince William? What's going on here? Did I hear someone screaming and- Dipper? ”There were familiar voices behind us. It was a breathless Tad, along with the guards, who were guarding the entrance to the archive. Next to them stood Keyhole, who had no idea what had just happened. I looked at the blue-haired young man and then at Tad. On the contrary, he looked at me and the cane on the table. "No way," he said, horrified when he realized what just happened. "Don't tell me you tried to run away again?"

I felt that my heart stopped for a second at that moment.

If I had previously thought I was in big trouble, then now I was sure this time will be much worse for me. I knew I would have to face serious consequences, and that scared me more than enough…


	10. The Prince's Promise and the Pharaoh's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that Will actually wants to help Dipper to get home and together they decide to make a deal. Dipper has to pretend he wants to marry Bill, while they look for a way how to return to his timeline.   
> However, when he later meets Pharaoh, things get a little complicated ... (contains SMUT!)

During my life, I got into several big trouble. Like when Mabel convinced me to go dress up like her so she could pass her history exam. Or when I got drunk tattooed during my studies at the university. Yes, I really liked the tattoo, but my parents wanted to kill me for it back then. _"What the hell were you doing? How did you come up with something like that? ”_ They argued with me, and I didn't know how to answer them. If my ex-classmate hadn't told me back then what had actually happened at that party, I probably would never have figured out how I got the tattoo at all. Well, I wasn't an innocent little angel.

But now that I looked into Tad's eyes, I knew that I would be punished more for this than for any tattoo. Tad sighed and pointed at the guards. " I'm sorry, Dipper, but I'll have to report it to Pharaoh. Pharaoh will not tolerate any violation of the rules. Guards, take him and- "

" **Hold on!** You misunderstood that! He didn't try to run away! It was just an accident. ” Blue-haired man blurted out and stood in front of me. Everyone looked at him in surprise. I didn't understand what he was trying to do either. _What was he doing? After all, he was the one who saw me trying to escape._ Tad raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, my prince?" He asked the man in front of me, and he began to explain. "I saw it with my own eyes. Dipper was reading as a scroll fell to the ground. He got up and wanted to pick it up, but he felt a sharp pain in his ankle, lost his balance and fell back over the railing.  
If I wasn't nearby, he would definitely fall down into the lake. "

_An interesting fact:_  
During my time with grunkle Stan, I learned one thing for sure. Recognize when _someone lied_. 

And now that I listened to William, I could tell he was a really miserable liar. His voice shivered, his hands were sweating profusely, and he sounded anxious. Despite all this, it seemed that Tad and the guards really believed him. When he finished his fake story, the guards withdrew from us, and Tad bowed deeply to us. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! It's my fault I misunderstood the situation. If I only knew it was just an accident. And **if** **Keyhole** hadn't slept here- "He poked into a small man in a sign to bow to me as an apology. "Are you hurt in any way? Do you want to call a doctor? ”He asked, and I shook my head. William then approached me and Tad and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Tad. I will take care of the future queen here. You can return to your duties. ”Tad bowed once more, then left with the guards. Keyhole, as if he already knew what the young prince wanted to say, immediately apologized and left the archive.

Only the two of us were left.

I didn't know what to tell him. He saved me! He may have looked like Bill, but unlike him, he was much kinder than I've ever seen in a blonde. "Wow, that was close. I almost thought I wouldn't convince them. You should be careful next time. He might be my brother, but he can be tough when someone pisses him off. ”Suddenly the young man spoke, and I took a step back. "Brother? So that's why you look so much like him! ”Will smiled nervously at me. "Well yes. We're pretty similar, aren't we? We're twins, after all. ”I blinked twice.   
Twins? Yes, I read somewhere that Bill had a sibling. But a twin? That was new. "Oh, I'm sorry, we probably didn't introduce ourselves properly." He realized and offered me his hand. "I am Prince William, Bill's brother. But you can call me Will. ”He smiled and I shook his hand. "I'm glad to meet you, Will. I'm a Dipper. ”Will then went to the table and looked at me, saying,“ Shall we sit down? I guess we have a few things to talk about. ”I nodded. I didn't know what he wanted to ask. _Did he know I wanted to run away? Did he want to tell Bill? What exactly did he want to know?_

"Let's start by explaining why you actually wanted to jump into the lake." He asked as soon as I sat down. He didn't sound like he was threatening me. He sounded kind, and sympathy and understanding could be seen in his eyes. Something told me I could trust him. "I'm sure you know I have to marry your brother. The truth is, I don't want to get married. I don't even come from this world. All I want is to go back into my timeline. So I just wanted to jump in the lake and run away. ”I explained to Will. But he started laughing. "Well, that's why ?! Oh gosh, I was afraid you were thinking about doing the worst thing I came up with in my mind. After all, who would willingly jump into a lake **full of crocodiles**. ”  
“ **CROCODILES ?!** ”I shouted in surprise. Tad said nothing about crocodiles! So, if I really jumped in there, I would-

I rubbed my neck. I couldn't even describe how happy I was that the prince had stopped me. But the whole wedding thing was still there in my mind. "Well, since you know how things are with me and Bill, do you think you could help me get home?"   
Will's smile suddenly faded. There was sorrow in your eyes and a long moment of silence. Then he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I can't really help you with that. Yes, there are ways to get out of the palace, but after all of that, I doubt you'll successfully run away. After those escape attempts, the guards are much more vigilant than ever before. Plus, you don't know how to return to your timeline, do you? Even if you get away from the palace and the city, there is only a desert all around. You would die before you get to the nearest town. Tho, I wish I could help you somehow… "

We both thought about it for a while. Then it happened. Will came up with the plan. "Wait, I have an idea! What if you found your way back home by just **marrying** **Bill** ?! If you stay here in the palace and marry him, you would have access to the Royal Library and practically any book of Egypt. With my help, we could find a way to get you back home. By returning, you would revoke the marriage and you could return to your old life. So what do you say? Do you agree?"

It was a great plan. Possibility of knowledge for the price of small acting around Bill. I shook hands with him as a sign of agreement.

But one thing made me wonder... "Why do you want to help me so much? Shouldn't you rather defend your brother? ”I asked.

Will looked at me and then down on the table. "Well, the thing is, my brother isn't a bad person if you know him well enough. But he is stubborn and needs someone to tame him in his wild nature. And I know, you're the right one. I'm not saying you have to marry and live with him until you die. All he needs is to see that violence is not the answer to everything. Yes, the pharaoh has to get married, but nowhere is it given that he must **remarry** if something happens to the queen. If you don't marry my brother, it would be me who would become queen. And that's the last thing I want. After all, he's my own brother! So why not use this situation for the benefit of both of us? We can meet here every afternoon. Bill is especially busy at this time and has no time off until evening. This way you can spend your days with me, finding your way home and evenings you'll spend with him. Not so bad, is it? ” I agreed again. 

Now I was sure. Will was a really good man. I found someone I could trust and consider as a friend.

After all, friends help each other, right?

\--------------------------------------------

I spent the rest of the afternoon in the archives with Will. We talked all the time about our lives, about Bill and looking for information in scrolls. It turned out that the prince was also a bookworm and a shy type of person. The complete opposite of a blonde! We had such a good time that we didn't even notice that the sun had set. It wasn't until Tad came to take me back to the palace that I knew what awaited me now. Bill's last sentence came back to my head:

_"Don't worry, Pinetree. I'm sure we'll find time to continue what we've been doing today. "_

On the way to the bedroom, I thought about how to go to bed without something happening between us. And then I came up with one idea that could work out…

\--------------------------------------------

"Oh, look who's finally back." Bill greeted me. He was sitting on the bed reading some documents. He had most of his jewelry removed as if he was about to go to bed. "How was your day? I heard you had an accident in the archives. ”He asked, and I answered immediately. "Oh yes, but I'm fine. In fact, I really enjoyed the library today. I had no idea that something so amazing existed. Keyhole let me read so many scrolls and books! They were all in such great condition and full of information and- and... ”I must have been a little carried away. Bill smiled at me, stood up, and walked over to me. "Well, I guess you liked my present." I took a step back.

_Did the guy know what personal space was ?!_

  
But Bill ignored it and took a step forward toward me. His golden right eye shone like a flame. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Also, he smelled unusually nice, like cinnamon, cardamom, and myrrh. I felt like I was blushing. Why was I blushing? After all, I should have pretended to like him! I tried to answer him, still red in the face. "W-well yes, I liked it. And how much! I don't even know how to thank you. "

"Oh, I know how." Bill smiled, keeping his eyes on me. "Really, how-?" I couldn't even properly answer as he placed his lips lightly on mine.

It wasn't the rough and deep kiss he first kissed me. That was quite... _unexpected_ from him. So close to me, his scent was much stronger. I liked it. His lips were hot, and with every second they touched mine, my heart pounded faster and faster. I closed my eyes. I didn't know why I hadn't pushed him away from me at all. Maybe it was his scent. Maybe the way he looked at me or the fact that he'd always been so rough before. But now that he touched me so gently, I couldn't resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and parted my mouth. Bill understood what I wanted and within a second our kiss deepened. But not for long. Bill grabbed my hips and carried me to the bed, where he threw me gently on it.

At that moment, however, my _(virgin)_ alarm sounded in my head. I knew what he was up to and I immediately panicked. "W-wait! I did not mean it that way! We can't! ”Bill just laughed and took off his shendyt. He was standing in front of me completely naked. _Oh, lord._

"Why are you suddenly shy, Pinetree? You're the one who started it. Don't tell me you're nervous. _Fufu,_ how cute. ”He walked over to me and stroked my shoulder. "No, really hold on. I- I- “ I was looking for an argument when I remembered an idea I came up with earlier.

"It's forbidden! "I blurted out, and Bill looked surprised. "What do you mean, Pinetree?"

I smiled inwardly. _It was time to play a small act._ "Well, from where I come from, it's forbidden to have sex with anyone before we get married. Such is the tradition. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait, _my pharaoh_. ”I tried to say as convincing as I could. And Bill seemed to believe me. "All right, Pinetree. I can play this game with you. I just have to warn you, "he leaned over and then whispered in my ear:

" As soon as the wedding is over, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to go straight **for weeks**. "

I could feel my face burning from the blush.

I just had to hope to find my way home with Will before the wedding.

\--------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening went relatively well. We were both pretty tired, so we undressed and went straight to bed. Although we shared a blanket, I tried to be as far away from him as possible. Bill laughed and called me _"too shy"_ but I didn't care. We were both tired, but no one was able to fall asleep. So we decided to talk for a while. Well, to be precise, it was more like Bill kept asking questions and me answering them. The blonde was as curious as I was when I was a little boy. He asked all sorts of questions about the future: _What is a car, how TV works or if women can be a pharaoh..._ Quite strange how we had this rather pleasant conversation, after everything that happened between us. 

With each new question, my eyelids got heavier and heavier, and without realizing it, I slowly fell into a deep sleep…

\--------------------------------------------

_"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper ..."_

  
_I heard someone's voice and opened my eyes. However, I was not in the palace bedroom. I was somewhere I hadn't been before._

  
_I was standing in a garden full of exotic flowers and palm trees. A waterfall ran down the cliff. It was already night and the only source of light was the moon. There was nothing around the garden but a giant lake. I've never seen such a beautiful place. Then I looked at myself. I was completely naked. But I was not embarrassed._

_Suddenly I heard a voice behind me, "Dipper, my beloved Dipper. I missed you so much." I turned around to realize that someone was standing behind me. I couldn't see his face, but according to his body, he was a handsome man. His big hands gripped me. As he was hugging me, my heart was pounding with joy. I didn't know who the stranger was or what he looked like, but I felt safe in his arms. As if I had known him since forever…_

_It didn't take a minute for the stranger to connect our lips together. This time I didn't resist anything. His lips were soft and tasted like grapes and strawberries. The man smelled nice and I liked it when he touched me. I couldn't hold back. My body was full of desire. I kissed him back and decided to surrender to pleasure._

_Our kiss has become a hot mess. It was full of desire, love, and pleasant warmth._   
_But that was not enough for us._   
_We both wanted more. **Much** **more** … _

_His tongue twirled along with mine as I felt his hand touch my crotch. "Ah-" I moaned. God, I felt amazing! "Please, more," I muttered. I stopped using my brain and instead listen to my heart. I wanted it, so so much. We didn't stop kissing until we ran out of breath and fell down on the grass. He was laying on me, letting our cocks rub against each other. Normally I would panic, try to cover myself, but I didn't want to do anything like that now. Instead, I opened my legs wide. I was like under some kind of spell. My body was hot, I was breathing fast and I couldn't stop shaking. For the first time in my life, I needed it. I needed someone to touch me._

_The man laughed. I was completely hard and I already had drops of precum on top of my cock. "So horny, even tho I didn't really touch you yet," he stroked my length, and I cried with pleasure. I felt so good. He slowly moved his thumb over the head of my dick and waves of pleasure flowed through my body. "Ah, please! I want more! Give me more! ”I begged. I didn't have to say it twice. The man stood in front of my crotch, and while one hand began to jerk me off, the other massaged my butthole. I couldn't help moaning. My cock twitched in his hand. But then he put 2 fingers in at once and I arched my back in sudden shock. Why did it feel so good ?! “Please make me cum! Please, Ah, please! ”I could do nothing but beg._

_And that he agreed with me right away. Once he found my G-spot, he began to pound into it hard as he increased the speed of his hand on my penis. I felt a giant warmth in my crotch. I was about to cum. "Ah, please! Harder! I-I will-! ”_

_I couldn't stand it. My dick twitched and I twisted my ass to let him have better access inside._

_It was too much for me. A wave of hot pleasure approached. "Ah, yes! I-I'm cumming! I-I- "_

\--------------------------------------------

And at that moment, I flinched and opened my eyes.   
I was no longer in the garden. I lay back next to the sleeping Bill and the sun was already shining outside. _"What? Was it just a dream?"_ I was confused. I had no idea what the hell it was. _How did I even come up with something like **that**?_ But then I felt something warm on my inner side of thighs. I looked under the blanket, blushing bright red when I found out what had happened.

I came...


	11. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't like it when Will is near his Pinetree. He has to make sure that he shows him to whom he actually belongs ... (SMUT!)

I did not know what to do.

For fuck sake, I came next to a sleeping Bill! What would he say when he woke up and saw me in this state ?! No, no, no, no! I didn't want to think about it. I had to get rid of all the evidence!

Thank God there was no cum on the sheets or blanket. But there were also no handkerchiefs around, and I was afraid to get out of bed. But I couldn't stay that way. He could wake up every second. In desperate situations, desperate things had to be done. I grabbed one of the pillows and wiped all the cum on it. Then I put it back in place, dirty side down. _"Well, maybe he won't notice,"_ I said to myself. 

\-----------------------------------

Bill woke up about 15 minutes later. As soon as he saw me lying next to him, he smiled. "Good morning, Pinetree. How did you sleep? ”He asked, still half asleep. "It was all right, I guess." I lied. Yes, I slept **_really_ **well. "That's good to hear," he replied, and I tried to sit up. But Bill grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close to him. "Oh, no. You're not going anywhere." 

But I protested. "What - What are you doing, Bill? Let me go. You have to get up and- "Bill snuggled closer to me and spoke in a sleepy voice to my ear," We still have about 40 minutes. So let's stay like this for a while longer. ”Obviously, I couldn't win this argument. His strong hands gripped me tightly and his body warmed pleasantly. I almost found it comfortable. Although I didn't understand why he was acting like that. He was mostly full of arrogance. Maybe it was because he was half asleep? I did not know. But at that moment, I didn't care. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

\-----------------------------------

It had been over a week since that morning, and things were always the same.

I woke up, the maids dressed me, and the doctor treated my ankle. It didn't hurt anymore, and I finally could walk on my own again. I no longer had to have my leg in the bandages. I was so happy about that.

After the morning treatment, I spent most of the day in the archives with Will. Unfortunately, we have not yet been able to find a way to bring me home. However, we became good friends during that time. Will was a good listener, and it was a pleasure to talk to him. He often took me for walks through the royal garden _(unfortunately with the assistance of the royal guard)_ , where we talked about various things. We also had lunch together. 

In the evening, Tad always took me back to the royal bedroom. There I greeted Bill, talked to him in bed for a while, then fell asleep. Well, one thing (unfortunately) remained. I couldn't get rid of those dreams. With each passing day, they became more and more intense. Thank God I never really came in bed again. I didn't understand why I had those dreams, or who was that strange man who appeared in them. I just hoped those dreams would stop soon.

But that wasn't the only odd thing. Since the morning I had my first wet dream, Bill has behaved strangely. He didn't tease me as much as he did in the beginning. He kept smiling at me, trying to be as close to me as possible. He didn't even try to kiss me. All he did was kiss my throat when I returned to his room every night. It was taken more as some kind of greeting. At first, I was glad he hadn't tried anything, but now that I thought about it, his behavior was really unusual.

Moreover, his look in his eyes… There was satisfaction in them and something as if he was hiding a secret.

What was he up to?

\-----------------------------------

"Well, I think that's enough for today. Do you want to go to the garden to get some fresh air? ”Will asked me as he closed the book. I had read over the 30th scroll and I was quite tired. A short walk at sunset sounded like a good idea. "Oh, sure. Same way as usual? ”I smiled at him and closed the scroll as well. Will nodded, and we both headed for the garden.

\-----------------------------------

The royal garden was enormous. It was over 100 acres, and lots of flowers and palm trees bloomed everywhere. It had several fountains and also a lake _(which I already knew had crocodiles in it)_. Today, however, the guards did not accompany us. We took a route near the palace, so there was no need for that. Will had his arm around my neck and was telling me funny stories about him and Bill. I didn't even mind how he touched me. It was no different than what I was used to with Mabel. "And then he stole it without anyone noticing! Unbelievable, huh? Hahaha! He laughed with me. I had no idea how he and his brother matched me and Mabel so much. It just made us better friends.

We walked until we reached the terrace. It was a beautiful view of the surroundings. We watched as the city below us slowly preparing to sleep as the setting sun warmed us. I looked at Will. He enjoyed the view as much as I did. "Will?" I spoke to him, and he turned to me. "Yes, Dipper?" He asked, with a smile on his face. "Thank you again for everything. I'm glad I can spend time with you. ”The prince patted me on the shoulder. There was no doubt that he also was enjoying my company. "Oh, you don't have to thank me! I'm glad to be with you. It's nice to be with someone I can talk to. Well, however, we should slowly return to the palace. I'm sure Tad is looking for us everywhere and- "

"Pinetree?!" Came a familiar voice behind us. There was only one person in this palace who called me that. We turned around to see Bill. He looked shocked and angry. He became even angrier when he noticed Will keeping his hand on me. "Oh, it's just you, brother," Will said, noticing him. "Yes, it's **me** , Will. I see you talked to Pinetree here. " Blonde approached Will. Prince tried to keep a smile on his face. "Yes, we just got back from our walk in the garden." But Bill didn't look convinced. He approached me and suddenly pulled me close. "I see. Well, I hope you enjoyed your walk. Now, if you'll excuse me, **my future queen** **and I** have something to do. Let's go, Pinetree "Then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the palace. "Hey, Bill, wait! What are you doing ?! Can I at least say goodbye to Will? Hey! Slow down! "I yelled at him, but he didn't listen to me and kept walking fast. The only thing I managed to do was wave quickly towards the terrace…

\-----------------------------------

"Enough! What was that supposed to be, Bill? Why did you suddenly take me away from Will? We were just having fun! ”I snapped at Bill as I managed to slip out of his grip in the main hall. He was still furious in his eyes, but also something else I couldn't recognize. "Having fun? Just having fun !? And what was that hand on your shoulder supposed to mean? ”He shouted at me. I blinked at him twice. "What about it? He held me normally, that's all. That's what friends do. Well then, can you tell me what's wrong with you? ”Bill paused. It was as if he were trying to calm himself down. 

"Bedroom. Right now. We won't deal with it here in public. ”He muttered, wanting to grab my wrist again. But this time I didn't give up. "Right now? No way. If you have such a problem, sure, we'll talk about it. But let me take a bath first. I'm covered with sand and sweat. So feel free to go to your bedroom, but I won't arrive until later. So I hope you calm down by then. ”I stepped away from him and Bill clenched his fists tightly. He looked like he was going to yell at me. However, when he took a few deep breaths, he slowly calmed down. Without another word, he turned and walked down the stairs.

\-----------------------------------

No one was in the baths, which was ideal for me. I didn't like it when people saw me naked. Even if they were just servants. I already had everything I needed there, so I didn't have to deal with anything else. The water was pleasantly warm. I liked it. It helped me think in peace.

I didn't understand what was going on with Bill. He had been acting weird in recent days, yes, but he was relatively calm and happy. What could have upset him so much? That I didn't tell him about Will? That I wasn't in the library? Or was it Will himself? Will told me they didn't have the best relationship. Bill has been a dominant deviant since he was a child, who was prepared for his role as pharaoh from birth. Will, on the other hand, was a shy crybaby. Yes, they were relatively close when they were little, but because of Bill's duties now as a pharaoh, he could hardly spend time with him. Plus, as Will revealed to me, while Bill liked men, he preferred women. Even though he said he wouldn't mind a relationship with the right man…

Suddenly an idea appeared in my head that made sense.

Was Bill actually jealous of Will?

\-----------------------------------

"I'm back," I spoke as I entered the royal bedroom through the door. Bill was standing in front of a giant mirror, leaning against a table, staring at his reflection. He looked into his eyes and parted his mouth a little as if mumbling something to himself. Thank God, all the anger seemed to be gone.

"Oh, you've taken your time. How- ”He turned his head to look at me as he began to laugh. "What were you doing with that shendyt?" He asked, and I blushed. The disadvantage that no one was at the bath was that no one could help me get dressed. Shendyt had to be tied by hand, and because I didn't know how to do it, I had to try it the other way. I simply wrapped it around my waist twice and made a knot at the end. But that didn't help much. So I had to hold it. "I-I'm not used to tying it, so I just did it this way!" I replied, red with embarrassment. Bill grinned at me. He must have had fun looking at me.

"Come here. I'll show you how it's tied properly. ”Pharaoh offered me, and I approached him. I was glad he wanted to help me. Then, standing behind me, he leaned over and grabbed my waist. "Well, first you have to break this knot and then…" he explained to me, but I soon got lost in my own thoughts. I watched as he deftly folded one layer of canvas over the other with his large hands. _He must have been really good at it._ _Did he do it often? Or did he learn it from the servants-_

Bill noticed that I wasn't paying attention. That was his chance. Before I could react, he grabbed my two hands by the wrists with his iron grip. With that, the shendyt fell to the floor. I stood there completely exposed. "What the hell are you doing ?! Let me go! ”I struggled, but his firm arms held me still in place. I couldn't move. Without warning, Bill found my dick and stroked my sensitive skin. I twitched with overstimulation, feeling embarrassingly close after one touch. If he didn't know I was a virgin, then he certainly knew now. "S-stop, Bill! I-I don't want it, I- "I begged, but Bill smirked. "Oh, really? Then explain to me why are you already half-hard. ”

I had no words. My face was blushing like crazy and I didn't have the slightest idea how to answer. Bill, he ran his finger over my cock again. "F-fuck" was the only thing I could get out of myself. Bill’s arm was still holding me to his chest but his free hand snaked upwards until he was gripping the hinge of my jaw, turning my face forcibly so that we were both staring at each other in the mirror that hanged on the wall in front of us.

I closed my eyes. Bill pressed his face to my hair and whispered harshly into my ear, "Open it, Pinetree. I want you to watch. And don’t take your eyes off the mirror, do you understand? After all, it's **your** fault we're like this now. ”I didn't understand that. "What? What do you mean by saying It's my fault- **AH**! ”I couldn't help but gasp as Bill wrapped a fist around my cock and stroked leisurely a few times. I masturbated several times when I was a teenager. However, this could not be compared at all. It was such an intense feeling. I've never experienced anything like this before.

"Don't play innocent, Pinetree. Do you think I didn't notice you moaning out loud every night when you were asleep? How did you rub your ass against my cock to fuck you? Not to mention the cum that you wiped on your pillow. I was pleased that you wanted me, even though you didn't truly realize it. But how do you think I felt when I found my fiancé with my brother holding him, _hm?_ I want to be **the** **only** **man** who can touch you. To admit you want me and just me. ”He whispered in my ear as he jerked me off. So I was right. Bill **was** really jealous.

I didn't know why, but his words made my heart beat faster. Like I was happy to hear those words. Being his…

I opened my eyes to see myself and Bill in the mirror. I looked pretty wrecked already. My hair was a mess, and cheeks flushed. Bill, on the other hand, was calm and smiling at me. His knuckles were turning white with how hard he was gripping my face. I was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. His hands were large and warm. He was playing with my cock, thumbed the slit, and rubbed his palm over the tip. I couldn't stand it. At first, I tried to quell a moan, but I couldn't stand it anymore. My crotch was hot and I couldn't stop trembling. It was like that dream. No. It was **much** better. 

"No, I can't. Stop. I -" I was trying to find my words when Bill stroked me again. I felt his boner rub against my ass from behind. That was too much for me. _Virginity, no virginity, I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me!_

"Give me more... _Please_ , Bill... ”I whimpered his name. Bill looked at me in surprise. He probably didn't expect such a reaction. 

Blonde smiled. He knew he had won. He leaned in front of me and kissed me deeply. The heat in my crotch was getting bigger. He kissed me in several places. My earlobes, face, shoulders, and then finally my neck, where he left a big hickey. He had to show who I belonged to. I watched everything closely. I didn't dare look away from my reflection.

Playing with my nipples, Bill returned to stroking me faster and tighter than ever before. And everything became more intense when he bit me on the shoulder. I let out an embarrassingly soft moan and tilted my head, craving more touch, more affection, more anything.

"B-Bill… I-I…" I almost couldn't finish the sentence as he licked the blood from the bite with his tongue. "Yes, Pinetree? Tell me, what do you want? ”He continued to masturbate me. I felt increasing heat in my dick. I was about to come. "P-please, ah, Bill, please, faster!" I begged.

Maybe it was a mistake asking for more. Bill had not only started stroking me faster but also speed up rubbing his cock between my butt cheeks. I was not able to speak. The only sound in the room was our moans.

Our bodies moved faster and faster… until it happened.

A wave of orgasm hit my body and I couldn't stand it anymore. My vision went black, and I felt a sudden warmth.

I came.

Although I made no sound, my neck felt scratchy as if I had been moaning loudly for hours. I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest and I couldn't catch my breath. I slowly opened my eyes to look at myself in the mirror. My face was red, my nipples were swollen and pink, and my whole belly was covered in white cum. However, I was not the only one who came. I could feel Bill cumming across my ass despite the fabric. He blushed and was as exhausted as I was.

Only at that moment did I return to my senses. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe what had just happened. _What the hell had I done ?!_

I quickly grabbed the shendyt from the floor, tied it around my waist, and ran to the bedroom door. "Hey, where are you in such a hurry, Pinetree?" Bill asked, collapsing into bed. "I-I need to take a bath!" I blurted out and grabbed the doorknob. "But you just came back," he said, but I didn't even look back at him. I had to get away from there.

The last sound I heard as I ran away from the bedroom with a red face was Bill's loud laugh.


	12. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper notices that a masked man is running into the city through an unguarded exit from the garden. He decides to follow him. In the end, however, it turns out that not everything is as it may seem at first glance ...

I slept in the library for another 4 days. Why I probably don't have to explain. I needed to calm down. I still couldn't believe it. Bill really jerked me off in front of the mirror!

And what was worse, I liked it.

Yes, I was embarrassed, but I also couldn't lie that his fleeting touch didn't turn me on. For god sake, I begged him to touch me!

When I think about it, was I still a virgin? If I was correct, a person loses their virginity only when they are inside the other, right? And Bill only touched me on the surface… AGH, why was I even thinking about it ?!

Memories weren't the only thing that made me blush. I still had wet dreams. However, there was no longer a stranger in them. Bill replaced him. Sometimes it was a lustful dream, full of moaning and sex, sometimes it was just kissing under the night sky. I didn't know what was happening to me.

But one thing was good about this.

Bill stopped being jealous. Maybe it was because the bitemark and the hickey I had on my shoulder hadn't healed yet. Maybe it was because of that whole mirror thing.

I don't know.

Anyway, when he met Will and me in the garden during the day, he wasn't upset anymore. He just smirked and walked on. Well, I had **a lot** of trouble explaining to Will how I got the hickey at all. But Will understood me _(or rather knew his brother)_. He didn't want to ask much about the details, so he just asked if I enjoyed it and if I was okay. And I nodded.

\----------------------------------------

I've been thinking about it all day while I was looking for information with Will in the library. _Should I talk about it with Bill, or not?_

And in the end, I decided.

It was time to meet the blond...

\----------------------------------------

When the two of us said goodbye, I headed from the library to the inside of the palace. I had clenched fists, and self-confidence flowed through my body. _I had to show that I wasn't just his puppet. That he couldn't touch me whenever he wanted!_

“ **BILL**! We need to talk about our last night! ”I yelled, as soon as I slammed the bedroom door and Bill... wasn't there. That surprised me. He was always in the bedroom before me. Where could he be? It was long after sunset, so he should be after work. He must have just got busy somewhere. I walked over to the bed and sat on it. _It couldn't take him that long, could it ...?_

I was wrong. It took **hours** , and Bill wasn't anywhere. I was worried.

I went to the balcony. I hoped the warm night air would calm me down. _What could have held him so much?_

But as I watched the world below me, I noticed something. The exit from the royal garden was without guards. And someone was just walking through it to go down the stairs to the city. I couldn't tell who it was, because he was wearing a hooded cloak, but he was in a hurry. That sure was suspicious. Could it have to do something with Bill's disappearance?

I had to check it out.

\----------------------------------------

I ran out of the palace as fast as I could. Thank God I could still see the stranger in which direction he was going. I didn't even look back and run after him. He turned right first. Then left. I tried to be close enough but also made sure he would not notice me. I followed him like this for 5 minutes. But then he suddenly turned into a side alley. I did too. But it was a mistake.

It was a dead end. And the stranger was nowhere to be seen.

_Where did he just disappear?-_

Suddenly I felt the blade of a dagger on my neck.

I was scared. "No, please don't hurt me! Mercy! I-I didn't do anything, I- "I panicked as the man behind me started laughing out loud. I knew the laughter well. The man put the blade away from my neck and took off his hood. “Hahaha! Wow, Pinetree, how brave of you! You should have seen your face! ”Said the blond, and I couldn't believe my eyes. “B-Bill ?! What the hell are you doing here? ”I took a step away from him. "Well, that's a question **I** should ask, Pinetree. Don't tell me you tried to run away. ”He moved the dirt off himself. "No. I was actually waiting for you, but you didn't go for a long time, so I went looking for you. That's all. ”I explained, and Bill smirked.

" _Aw_ , were you worried about me? How thoughtful of you! ”

"Well, will you tell me what you're doing here?" I tried to change the subject. He just shrugged. "Isn't that clear, Pinetree? I'm sneaking out of the palace. And if I'm not mistaken, you would have nothing to do here. But since you've come to see me, you have a choice. Either you go back to the palace right now, or you go with me and keep it as a secret. What will it be? ”

_What a choice!_ _Either to sneak out of the house like some teenagers, or to stick out in the bedroom for another x hours._ Well, I was definitely wondering where he was headed that evening. So I agreed to go with him.

Bill was excited. He immediately pulled out another cloak _(as if he was counting on me to go with it)_ and put it around my neck. "Great! Now, put this on. This will help us stay incognito. Now let's go! ”He took my hand and pulled me out of the alley into the city center. _Well, it was really a turn in my expectations…_

\----------------------------------------

The city was not as full of people as it was during the day, but it was all the more charming. The musicians played in local pubs, there was a night market outside, and there was a smell of food in the air. Bill led me by the hand between the market stalls. At first, I tried to force him to let me go, but after a while, I didn't mind that much. "Bill?" I asked him as we stopped at the pastry stand after about half an hour. "Why are we actually here? I mean, why did you want to sneak out of the palace so much? ”I asked. Bill looked at me and then at the pastry stand again. He grinned. "Oh, you want to know? Okay, I'll show you why, but first... 'Can you run fast?'"

I didn't even have time to answer when Bill suddenly grabbed a few buns from the stand and started running away with me. " **Thieves**! Thieves! Guard, catch them! ”Shouted the angry clerk behind us. Immediately, two members of the guard began to chase us. 

_Oh shit, here we go again!_

We zigzagged the streets like crazy. Luckily, Bill knew the city. He knew every street or alley. However, we could get off the guards behind us. But when I saw a cart with barrels in front of us, I got an idea. As I ran, I overturned the cart, and the barrels began to roll down the hill. They then tripped the guards at that speed, and the two men ended up on the ground. They looked pretty ridiculous. Before they could get to their feet, we were long gone…

\----------------------------------------

"What the fuck was that supposed to mean ?!" I turned to Bill as we returned back up the stairs to the royal garden. Our legs ached, and we could barely catch our breath. The blond collapsed to the ground and leaned against the wall behind him. Then he took one of the buns and bit into it. "I wanted to eat one of Abrasi's buns. They are the best buns in the whole country. Come on, try it! ”He spoke to me with his mouth full and handed me one as well. I tried it, and I had to admit that I really liked it. "So, therefore? Are you sneaking out of the palace and stealing because of **buns**? I don't get it! You are a pharaoh. Why would you steal something so trivial when you can buy it at any time? ”I tried to return to my original question. Bill finished his bun and looked at the ground in front of him. " **Why** , are you asking? Because it's fun! I enjoy breaking the rules. I don't just want to stay in the palace and rule. Do you know how boring it is? All I do is just do the paperwork, have appointments, resolve conflicts between people. But this? Running from justice, making troubles, feeling the adrenaline flow through my body… It's so amazing! That's why I sneak out like this. I want to be free for at least once. But you probably can't understand that "

"Well, I understand you. I don't have much freedom either, because **one douchebag** is holding me by force in his palace! Not to mention the last time when he acted like the most jealous and forced me to - to- "I paused, as the memory came back to my mind, and I had to blush. Bill noticed. "What, Pinetree? Did you really think I would do _that?_ If I'm not mistaken, it was **you** who wanted it. ”He smirked. _Did he really think I would believe him? After all, it was **he** who started jerking me off!_

"T-that's not true! You've been planning to go all the way all along! ”I responded. Bill just smiled. _What was so funny?_ "No, Pinetree, I honestly had **no** plans to do that with you. Not when you first slept next to me, not even on our last night. Do I look like a rapist? _Oh, please!_ I promised we wouldn't do it together until we were married, do you remember? All I wanted was to tease you a little and then let you be. I've always enjoyed watching you blush in embarrassment. But then you started begging me not to stop. That surprised me a lot. Honestly, I didn't know what to do, so I was just doing what you asked me to do. And that's why we ended up like that. Happy now? ”He explained.

Something was telling me that he wasn't lying.

_But that would mean that it was me who -_

_NO, NO NO! I shouldn't have thought so much about it. The past is the past!_

We sat there quietly for a few minutes. I tried to process everything he told me. Bill kept me in the palace, even though he hated it there. He touched me, but only to tease me. He was jealous of Will, though he hadn't the slightest reason why. Why, why did he behave like that?

"Bill?" I spoke softly as I sat next to him, watching the night sky. None of us wanted to go inside yet. "Why do you want to marry me so much? I-I do not get it. After all, I'm nothing special. ”I asked, and Pharaoh looked at me. I expected him to smirk or make a funny comment. But I was wrong.

He looked... sad. It was as if it upset him.

He looked at the sky again. After a while, he spoke in a very quiet voice. "You know, when I was little, my mother gave me a dog for my 10th birthday. His name was Asani. But he was different. He was missing a leg. At first, I made fun of it, and I didn't want him. I kicked him regularly out of my room, yelled at him, but he always came back to me and played with me. Slowly, I got used to him and his missing leg. Whenever I argued with my father, I went to the garden with him and told him what was bothering me. It calmed me down. As if he actually heard me. However, one day, he disappeared. It completely vanished from the earth. I looked for him everywhere, but I never found him. Only then did I hear the maids talking that my father had drowned him in the river. I ... I didn't want to lose Asani. For the first time in my life, I realized that I had lost someone I loved. And the fact, how lonely I actually was… That's why I'm trying to keep you close to me. "

I really didn't expect that.

All this time, I thought Bill was just an arrogant bastard who held me as his toy. But now he seemed more like someone who was just afraid to be alone. "You never told me that." I turned to him.

"I've never told that anyone before. It's one of my biggest secrets. If people knew, they would consider me a weakling. ”He answered me and tried to smile.

I disagreed. "That's not true, Bill. That one has feelings is not a weakness. Nobody wants to be alone. I was lonely too. You can't even imagine it! Alone, at a university where I didn't know anyone at all! But by talking to my sister about it, I stopped worrying and eventually made friends. We promised ourselves that we would never have any secrets from each other… ”I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "So if we have to get married, I want there to be no secrets between us."

Bill blinked at me three times. "Wait. You actually agree with our marriage? ”He asked, and I blushed and quickly removed my hand from him. "I didn't mean it like that! Just ... you're right. I'm stuck here, and I have nowhere to go. So, well, I'd rather stay here with you, married, than die of thirst in the desert. I guess ... 'I muttered the last part, but it was clear to me that Bill had heard that.

"All right, Pinetree. No secrets. You can ask me anything. ”He looked at me. He looked happy. His eyes reflected the glow of an almost full moon, and the warm wind moved gently with his bangs. There was only one question that I wanted to ask. "Bill, why are you still covering your left eye?" 

Bill touched his bangs at the impulse. "Oh, well ... I have my reasons. It's nothing serious. I just don't want to scare the people around me. "He laughed flustered as if it was uncomfortable to talk about. But I wanted to know more. "Oh, please, show me! It can't be **that** bad. Are you half blind? Or do you have a scar across your face? Don't be ashamed. It's surely no worse than having a birthmark on the forehead- ”I teased him as I realized what I had just said. _Shit! I shouldn't have said that!_

That aroused Bill's curiosity. "What, you have a birthmark on your forehead?" He asked, and I immediately shook my head. "W-what? What birthmark? _Haha_... You know what? We'd better forget all about this and- ”Bill moved a little closer to me. "Hey, you were the one who said we would have no secrets from each other. How about this: I show you what's under my bangs when you show me your forehead first. Do you agree? ”Bill suggested. "But why do I have to be the first ?" I argued. "Well, you were the first one who asked. So, do we have a deal or not?"

It was a fair offer. Although I didn't like to show my birthmark, _god damn it_ , I was so curious!

I took a deep breath and with my fingers, I moved the hair from the forehead. "Fine, here you go. Satisfied? ”I said, watching Bill's reaction. He stared at the birthmark of the Big Dipper as if it were a portrait by Da Vinci. "So you that's how you got your name? ”He asked, and I nodded. "Yeah. Though it's not my birth name. My real name is Mason. But I never liked it, so I started calling myself Dipper. Well, people got used to it and soon didn't call me by any other name. ”

The blond began to laugh. "WHAT? Mason? Pff- what's ridiculous name is that?! No wonder you call yourself Dipper! ”That pissed me off a little. But I let it be. _For now_.

I touched his face instead. "Now, see? I have fulfilled my part of our agreement. Now it's your turn to show your face! ”Bill moved aside from me, looking hesitant for a moment.

I almost expected him to try to back away when he said, "J-Just don't freak out, okay?" Then he moved his hair to the side and showed me his face.

I was expecting a lot of things.

Him having a scar, burnt face, missing eye…

But I definitely didn't expect **this**.

His left eye was different - it had no lens, only sclera. But it wasn't the only thing that was unusual. It was like glass, and when I looked into his eye, I didn't see a reflection of myself. At one moment I saw the inside of the palace, at another the streets of the city, and at another the interior of the pyramids. The whole eye was then painted with a black line, which was more of a tattoo than an eyeliner. "W-what is it?" I tried to find my words as I gently touched the lines under his eye. "Horus' eye. It is a gift from the gods that helped me to see _almost_ everywhere in Egypt. I have the left one. Will, since he's my twin, he's the right one. ”Bill explained. _That's why they both covered half of their faces!_

But then I realized something. " **Almost** everywhere? What do you mean by that? ”Bill tapped next to his eye. "I only see where my mark is, the triangle symbol. For example, on my necklace or my statues in the city. That way I can control what is happening in my country without leaving the royal city. ”That made sense. Whether it was as bizarre as it was now.

Bill noticed how long I stared at it. "Pretty scary, isn't it?" I guess I look like a monster. ”He spoke, trying to cover his eye again. But I stopped him. "No, I don't think it's scary. It looks pretty nice. To be honest... I like it. ”I looked into his eyes. He had an urge to blush. I still wasn't used to being _that_ close to him.

Bill smiled at me. It wasn't a forced smile he often struggled with. No, it was honest and natural. "Thank you, Pinetree." He looked me in the eye and gave me some strands of hair behind my ear. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, but I didn't dare take my eyes off him. I wanted to look into that beautiful glass ball that reflected the night desert.

But Bill had slightly different plans.

He leaned over and gave me a very gentle kiss on the lips that barely lasted three seconds. But even that surprised me, and I felt a flush in my face. "W-what was that supposed to mean ?!" I stammered excitedly. "Well, you looked at me like you wanted to kiss me. So I couldn't resist. Was it bad?" He chuckled, and I turned around quickly so he couldn't see my face. "N-no. Just - you can't just kiss me so out of nowhere! "

Bill was quite amused by my reaction and laughed at me. But not in a bad way.

Eventually, we started chatting. Bill told me about his childhood experiences and vice versa. We laughed at the memory of the guards rolling on the ground. I listened to the other, as he told me about the problems he had. There was no flirtation or anything sexual. It was... nice to talk to him. It was like talking to someone else! It's like Bill, whom I haven't had a chance to meet before.

After a long conversation that could take hours, Pharaoh rose from the ground and offered me his hand. "Get up, Pinetree. We should go to bed. It will be dawn soon. ”I put my hand in his palm and rose from the ground as well. I didn't even realize until then how warm his hands were. _Was he always so warm?_

Bill was about to take us to the palace when I stopped. "Bill?" I said very quietly. "Yes, Pinetree?" Bill asked, still holding my hand.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know exactly what. _Apologize for considering him an arrogant pervert who wanted his own puppet? That I acted like a jerk? Admit it to him that I didn't mind talking to him like that?_

I took a breath and muttered the only sentence I could think about:

"… You're not as bad a person as I first thought."

And Bill responded to it quite simply.

He gave me a big smile.


	13. The second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decided to give Bill a second chance. However, as they became friends, Dipper began to feel a strange feeling towards Bill ...

" **Checkmate**!" I shouted happily, as I took Bill's last pawn. "Huh? Impossible! How did you do that?! ”the blond stared, and I smiled triumphantly.

It's been a week since our night meeting, and things have changed a bit between us. For example, he decided to take me with him to the city every night. Yes, maybe it was a little childish for two adult men to sneak out of the palace, but with Bill? Nothing seemed to be too childish or inappropriate with him being around. He wasn't like other men I've ever met. He was full of sarcasm and sometimes arrogance, yes. However, he was also full of energy, playfulness, and joy. In the evenings we bet, who would be first in the city center, had fun in a pub and yes, sometimes we even stole some buns from Abrasi. We used to returned at dusk and then slept until the afternoon, but we didn't mind at all.

For the first time since I ended up here, I felt so... happy. It was as if I had completely changed the way I looked at Bill. I no longer considered him a prisoner. He was more of a friend who made fun of me from time to time. Sometimes he tried to tease me, but I used to give it back to him.

Will also noticed a change in my mood. He always asked me what so great happened last night that I smiled so much. And I always replied the same: "Oh, it's nothing. I just slept well. ”

After all, I promised to keep it a secret. 

And that's how it was almost every night.

During the day, Bill had to fulfill his duties as a pharaoh, and I was in the library with Will. However, even at that time, we found time for ourselves. And one of those moments was this lunch break when we were playing senet. It was a relatively difficult game, but when Bill explained the rules to me, I immediately got into it. And how good I was at it! Today was my 4th victory in a row. I couldn't stop smiling when I saw Bill's shocked face. Finally, I could show him that I was better at something, too. "Wow, Pinetree. Are you sure you've never played it before? ”Bill said, realizing that he had really lost. "Well, what can I say? I'm good at it. You have to try harder next time. ”I crossed my arms and cleared the pawns from the game board.

I was ready to start a new game when Bill spoke. "Hey, how about we play a different game now? ”That got my attention. "Hm? What kind of game? ”I asked, and Bill got up from his chair. "Come on, I'll show you."

\------------------------------

He led me slowly through the palace until we reached a place where I've never been before.

It was an inner garden. It was much smaller than the outside one, but it wasn't exactly small either. At the end of it, where the wall of the palace was, a target was placed. "This is my private garden. I come here to practice archery. ”Bill explained as I looked at everything. Then he handed me a bow and a bag of arrows. "Why are you giving it to me? What is this game? ”I asked, and he smiled at me. "Well, it's a pretty simple game. Do you see the target at the end of the garden? Each circle in the target will give you a certain number of points. The farthest circle will give you 10 points, and the middle will give you 50. The winner will be the one who first gets 100 points. Easy, isn't it? ”He pointed and picked up the bow as well. "But I've never shot with a bow before. Isn't that kinda unfair? ”I protested, and the blond approached me. "Hey, It's really simple, Pinetree. Try it. "

I did as he said. I took one of the arrows and drew it on the bow. Bill touched me lightly and tried to put my hands in the right position. "Exactly like that. Also, spread your legs more. Bend your knees and relax. ”He whispered in my ear and stroked my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck. _Agh! Too close! He was too close!_

I tried to aim at the target. "Good, now just **fire**!" He ordered me, and I just watched the arrow fly straight at the target. I hit the third round, aka 30 points. "I did it!" I shouted. I was so happy! "See? It's nothing complicated. Well, shall we play? He patted me on the shoulder and could be seen that he was proud of me.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you're much better at it than I am. That's pretty unfair, you know that? ”I argued, but Bill was ready for that. He took a piece of a black scarf from the table. "What kind of fun would it be if it was so easy? I'll be blindfolded. ”He tied a scarf around his eyes, and I just smirked. " _Oh_ , don't tell me you also want to bet!" Because I'm sure I'll win. ”

Bill was intrigued. "Sure, Pinetree. What would you like to bet on? ”He asked, and I thought about it.

Only one thing occurred to me. "If I win, I want you not to hide your left eye for the rest of the day." After seeing his whole face, I didn't understand why he wanted to hide it so much. It didn't seem so scary. However, Bill was surprised by this answer. " _Ohohoho_ , you kind of like that eye, don't you? Fine, if it's private, I'll show you my eye. **However** , if I win… ”he leaned in front of me and touched my face gently and said, “Then you give me a kiss, okay? ”I felt myself blush. "Hold on! Why would you want this from all of the things? I mean, you've kissed me so many times. ”I panicked, but then he touched his lips. "Well, yes, I've kissed you many times. However, you never gave me one. _Pff_ \- What? Are you afraid you can't kiss better than I can? ”He teased me, and I felt like I was as red as a beet now. _Why did he always have to tease me like that?_

"Fine, I accept. After all, there's **no way** you can beat me with your eyes covered. ”I finally answered and took an arrow from my bag. 

It was time to start the game.

I started first. I tried to imitate the pose the blond had shown me before. I aimed and released the arrow. **Bang**! I scored 20 points. Then was Bill's turn. As soon as he stood at the right place, he took the arrow and aimed at the target. **Bang**! The arrow flew like lightning and hit the center.

_What the fuck ?! How did he do that?!_

I had to calm down. I still had a chance to win. 

We continued with our game. First I got 20 points, then again 20, 30, and then twice I got 10 points. So I had a total of 90 points. In the meantime, I took turns with Bill. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but he missed 3 times. Then he got 30 and finally 10 points. That was 90 points in total. So we had a draw. The last round had to decide who would win. _"Pff, ten points? I'll definitely hit it. There's no way I can miss it. ”_ I said to myself, drawing back my bow. I aimed carefully and then - **Bang**! Right in the center! "I hit the center! I won! I won! I-"

Bill suddenly began to laugh and removed the scarf from his eyes. "W-what's so funny?" I asked, and he patted me on the back. "Well, I must disappoint you, but it is actually the opposite, _my dear Pinetree_. The rules were that the one who gets **100** **points** would win. But you hit the target for 50, so you have 140 points, not 100. While I- ”He grabbed the bow quickly, and without trying to aim, hit the edge of the target.

_Are you kidding me ?!_

I realized that I lost. I was so close, but so far from my victory.

Bill smiled and sat down on the grass. "Well, I have to admit, you did pretty well for a newbie. However, defeat is defeat. So, will I get my kiss? ”He asked, tapping his finger on his lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach and slight redness on my face. I didn't know why I was so nervous. It was just a stupid kiss! Although it was supposed to be the first time I had ever given a kiss to someone...

\------------------------------

I sat down next to him. My hands were sweating with nervousness, and my heart was pounding loudly. "Hm? Are you nervous? ”He teased me. "N-no, not at all! Just… c-could you close your eyes? I can't concentrate if you're watching me like that. ”I stammered and that amused Bill. However, he did not object, and obediently closed his eyes.

I looked at his face. 

Bill was so handsome. He had such long lashes, sharp features, and full lips. I put my hand on his cheek and pushed his hair aside. His black lines under his left eye were so precisely painted. And how fine and shiny his hair was! I didn't understand how someone like him could be so beautiful. I was a little jealous. Then I looked at his lips and my heart started pounding like crazy. _What was happening to me? He kissed me several times already, so why did I feel different now?_

I gathered all my courage, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to his.

His lips were so soft. They tasted like grapes but also like something else. What was it? Strawberries? I wanted to taste them more. With each second, the kiss became more and more pleasant. All that nervousness was gone. It was as if the wind was blowing it away.

Nobody was watching us. No one could judge us. It was just me and Bill. 

I parted my mouth and let Bill's tongue slip into my mouth. Slowly I began to taste the inside of his mouth. Our tongues were tangled, and we both wanted to taste more. The blonde pulled me closer with his hand, so I could sit in his lap. While my hands were wrapped around his neck, his hands gently rubbed my back. I liked that. It was ... nice.

After what seemed like infinity, our lips parted. Bill opened his golden eyes and looked at me with a smile on his face. 

_Wait ... was he blushing?_

"Well, Pinetree, that wasn't half bad. I would play this game with you more often. ”He laughed and fixed his bangs. "T-that's really not necessary! After all, it was only a one-time thing. ”I got off his lap and felt my face burning.

_" **Cough** , cough!"_ someone said behind us. We turned around.

At the door to the garden was Tad. And he looked quite surprised. As if he didn't expect us in this position.

But then he returned to his usual serious face and spoke. "My Pharaoh, I'm sorry to disturb you like this, but I'm here to tell you news about your upcoming wedding. The Grand Vizier is waiting for you in the throne room, and he would like to speak with you. ”He bowed and I blinked twice in confusion. "Wait, **wedding** ?! When is it supposed to take place? ”I didn't understand, and Tad looked at his scroll. "The day after tomorrow at noon, my lord. I am instructed to explain the entire ceremony and wedding plan to you today and tomorrow. So if you would be so kind, and come with me. Pharaoh must take care of a few important things now. ”He replied.

I've been here for **a whole month?**

After all, it seemed like yesterday when I came to the palace! True, I spent a week healing my ankle, two weeks studying in the library, and now the last week sneaking out with Bill. But that felt like only a few days, not weeks! I haven't even found a way to return home yet. With that, the chances of getting out of here before the wedding ceremony was quite small.

Bill got up from the ground and walked toward the exit. Though he didn't look much like he wanted to leave.

"Alright then. Show Pinetree here what he needs to know, ”the blonde said, as he returned to me. He knelt beside me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. Then he smiled and continued, "After all, you'll be my queen soon."

_So it was happening._

_I really should have married Bill in two days..._


	14. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so here it is. Dipper and Bill's wedding day. Dipper is nervous about the ceremony and Bill tries to calm him down. And it worked. However, this is not the only thing that made him nervous ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, because in reality the ancient Egyptians did not have wedding ceremonies (or at least I did not find any records) I had to use my imagination and inspiration from movies (Cleopatra, La reine de Soleil, Mr. Peabody and Sherman).

Those two days passed much faster than I expected. All this time, Tad had been explaining to me how to behave in public, what to say… There was so much that I didn't even realize how fast time passed. It wasn't until I woke up that morning that I realized what day it was. 

_ It was my wedding day… _

\----------------------------

Preparations for the wedding began early in the morning. As soon as I woke up, the maids dragged me to the baths. There was already a bath of milk and honey waiting for me, as was the custom with Egyptian brides. Although I wasn't sure where they took so much milk for such a bath, it was definitely a luxury for me. Warm milk softened my skin, and honey gave it a pleasant scent. Following a bath, servants applied on me almond oil, fragranced with Frankincense and Myrrh. When this was done, it was time for makeup and dressing. Yes, you heard right,  _ makeup _ . The Egyptians used to wear makeup at formal events, and this was true for both sexes. For men, it was mostly just black eyeliner, sometimes with a smaller decoration. Thankfully, I didn't have to do my make up by myself. There were maids for that. I just sat on the pillow and tried to stay still.

All the while, the maids didn't let me look at myself, so when I finally saw myself dressed and ready in the mirror, I almost forgot to breathe. I looked so...  _ different _ . It was like I saw in the mirror someone else. My eyes were decorated with dark blue eyeliner, and beneath them were painted two small triangles. I was wearing a light blue shendyt, which was quilted with gold, and a lot of jewelry. Those were all made of pure gold and wore gems, most often malachite, lazurite, but also rubies. They definitely were much more formal than the ones I usually wore. Then I had a transparent blue scarf around my shoulders that matched my shendyt.  _ "I wish Mabel could see me now. I'm sure she would be so happy. ”  _ I thought.

_ Yes, Mabel, my sister… I still missed her so much. But I could not lose hope. I will definitely meet her again sooner or later. _

"Wow, Pinetree. And I thought that the most beautiful flower of the Nile only grows in my garden. I guess I was wrong. ”A voice came from behind me. My  ** groom's ** voice.

“Bill? What are you saying? That's not true. ”I turned to the blond man standing at the door. "Of course, it's true. Why would I lie to my future queen? "He smiled at me, and I felt that I was blushing. "T-thank you. You don't look half bad either. ”I answered, looking at the man in front of me. He really looked great today. He was wearing a dark blue shendyt, similar to his usual one but just more formal. He was also wearing jewelry and had a crown on his head. His face was then adorned with red eyeliner.  _ Oh gosh, why does he always have to look so sexy in everything?  _

_ Wait. Did I really say sexy ?! _

"My Pharaoh, it's time to start the ceremony," the servant informed us, and Bill nodded at him. After all, the ceremony was to take place at noon. "Well, it looks like it's time. Come, Pinetree. ”He offered me his hand and walked us slowly toward the west terrace of the palace, where the ceremony was to take place. And all this time, I felt butterflies in my stomach. 

Bill noticed that. "Are you nervous?" He asked, and I answered honestly. "Oh, hell, yeah, I am! I mean, everyone will be looking at us! What if I say something wrong, or- or- ”Bill stopped with me in front of the terrace door and gently grabbed my chin. "Hey, shh, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. You will definitely be great. I'm pretty sure of that. ”He spoke calmly and slowly to me. As I looked into his beautiful golden eyes and smelled the scent of his cologne, somehow, all the nervousness passed me by. 

Something told me that things would turn out well with Bill next to me.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked after a moment. 

I nodded.  _ I was ready to go in there.  _

Bill ordered the servants to open the door. They did as he said. So, with a loud creak of the door, we went outside while we were holding our hands…

\----------------------------

With our arrival, fanfares were heard. Beneath the terrace at the royal plaza were as many people as grains of rice in a bowl. And they all rejoiced, rejoiced, and applauded when they saw us up here. Each of Bill's subjects wanted to attend our wedding ceremony. There was also Tad and Will. They took their seats in the stands for the nobility. I looked ahead. There, beneath a giant statue of the god Ra, was the Grand Vizier with his assistants. "Citizens of Egypt!" He spoke in a loud voice, and at that moment, everyone fell silent. "We are gathered here today, in the presence of god Ra, to witness the joining together of our pharaoh and his chosen one in the holy covenant of marriage. So let the ceremony begin! ”

People cheered again as Bill and I walked over to the vizier. He then pointed to his assistant and shouted, "Bring a tray with a dagger for the blood ceremony!" 

I became nervous again. Yes, Tad explained the whole process of the ceremony to me, but when I saw that  ** big dagger ** in front of me, I was terrified. Bill tried to calm me down by deciding to go first. He reached out and offered his palm to the vizier. The old man then took the dagger and cut a pharaoh's skin. The blood that began to drip from the cut then fell down into the cup. When that was enough, the assistant tied Bill's hand and stopped the bleeding.

Now it was my turn. 

I held out my palm and watched as the dagger approached my skin.  _ Swing _ ! I didn't even have a chance to close my eyes, and my hand was already bleeding.  _ Wow, it didn't hurt much _ . When I let the blood drip into the cup and then bandaged my hand, the last part followed. 

"Watch it! It's not just your blood in this cup. There are also your souls and divine powers that make you two our gods. Accept cup and rule together as a pharaoh and queen, until death does you part. Let Ra enter your bodies. ”The Vizier ordered us, and we did as he said. We both took the cup in our hands and said aloud, "From this cup, I drink the rebirth of the sun, and may the gods punish me if I ever cast a shadow on our land." With that, we drank it. It didn't taste good at all. It reminded me of the first time I had received a cup of Thot's blood from Bill.

That was the end of the ceremony. Only the last part was missing... 

The vizier pointed to an assistant to bring the crown.  _ My  _ **_ own  _ ** _ crown _ . And it was beautiful. It was more of a circlet, but it was still magnificent. It was made of gold and had 6 pearls on both sides. In the middle, it had 3 large emeralds in it. I couldn't believe it would belong to me now. I knelt and felt the Grand Vizier carefully place it on my head. As he did so, I stood up, and the old man exclaimed aloud, "Long live Pharaoh Bill Cipher and Queen Mason" Dipper "Cipher!"

The crowd immediately joined him. "Long live the pharaoh and queen! Long live the royal couple! ”They shouted, waved, throwing flowers and confetti into the air. Especially Will was waving a lot. If Tad hadn't stopped him from leaning out, he would have almost fallen from the stands.

As I looked around, I felt Bill gently holding my hand. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was smiling…

\----------------------------

After the ceremony, the wedding reception was waiting for us. And it was a huge party! The royal chefs could not stop for a moment to prepare all the food. Although it was a private party, there were still over 700 people. They ate and drank all day. There were 100 types of food to choose from, from a roasted piglet, grilled fish, exotic fruits, cakes, dumplings, falafel to stuffed peacock. Musicians sang, actors played performances, and jugglers showed us their tricks. It was incredible.

In that enormous hall, Bill and I went from table to table and talked to the guests. Everyone congratulated us and wished us good luck with the reign. It was quite fun. But then the gong sounded, and Tad spoke. "Your Majesties? We would be flattered if you start today's party with your newlywed dance. Well, could you? Music, please! ”He bowed, then pointed to the musicians on stage. They started playing, and I looked at Bill.  _ It was time for a little teasing _ . 

"Well, I wonder if you can dance at all. You should know that I used to have dance lessons as a teenager. ”I smirked at the blond next to me and he returned the smirk. "Of course I can dance, Pinetree. And I bet I'm much better than you. ”I raised my eyebrows and slowly let people make room around us. Bill pulled me close and let me put my hand in his. "Well, then show yourself!" I laughed and took a step forward. 

It was time to start our dance…

Turns out, he really wasn't lying. Bill  ** was  ** a great dancer. He moved quickly and elegantly. He was able to guide me and even be lifted above his head. Our bodies moved as one, and we energetically followed the rhythm of the music. It started with one song, then came the second, third, fourth ... We danced until we could catch our breath. Our feet hurt, but we didn't even notice the pain at the sound of applause.

"Bravo! Excellent! Bravo! ”People were clapping, and we went to sit at our table, tired. We needed a short break. "Well, I have to say you're a pretty good dancer." I laughed and looked at Bill. 

I've never seen him so happy before. He was still smiling and so full of energy. Well, how else does a person behave on his wedding day, right? 

It still seemed so unbelievable to me. We really were married now. 

Yes, I originally agreed to our marriage just to have a better chance of finding my way back home, but now? After all, I found out about Bill and how he treated me lately? __

_ Something deep in my head told me that this marriage was not just about an agreement or pretending... _

\----------------------------

"Hey, watch it. The show is starting. ”Bill alerted me when the lights went out. The only lighting was the light on stage. It was a tragedy. Although the others enjoyed it, I wasn't very impressed with the show. However, when the show was in the middle of the story, I felt Bill's hand touching my thigh.

I gasped quietly. 

" _ Shh _ , Relax. Loosen up. ”He muttered so that no one but the two of us could hear it. The blonde slowly began massaging my thighs. And not only that. Bill’s hand smoothed down my back, through the middle of my shoulder blades and over the dip in my spine, all the way down to the gentle curve where the small of my back meets my ass. I felt my crotch getting warm. I had no idea how long we were supposed to stay like this. I was willing to bet that neither of us was paying too much attention to the performance in front of us. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. I could feel his hand moving dangerously close to my crotch. And how  _ good  _ it made me felt. I was already waiting for him to touch me more, but nothing like that happened.

Bill suddenly pulled his hand out from under the table and began to applaud the actors who had just finished their performance. The lights came up, and the guests returned to eating and dancing again. " ** Brother ** ! Ah, come here. I'd like to introduce you to someone! ”It came from the table where Will sat. Bill didn't even look at me. He just excused himself and went to his brother.

Completely confused, feeling the pleasant warmth in my crotch, I wondered what that meant. But then I remembered something. It was Bill's words from that night:

_ "As soon as the wedding party is over, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to go straight for a week" _

I swallowed nervously and felt myself blush again... I already understood what he was trying to imply.


	15. Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's passion awoke. So when Bill kisses him in the bedroom at night, he can't control himself any longer. For the first time in his life, he needed to love someone. (Warning: A LOT OF SMUT)

I couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the wedding party. I tried in my mind to prepare for it. _I was supposed to have sex with Bill tonight. I was supposed to have sex with Bill tonight, tonight…_ Ugh, God, I felt like I was blushing again!

I had so many thoughts in my head that I couldn't concentrate on the conversation with the guests. I looked at Bill. He was standing at the other end of the hall, talking about something with Will. He hasn't spoken to me since the end of the show. He kept going from table to table and talking to guests. As I watched him, I redirected my gaze to his shendyt. I wondered how experienced he was. Tad mentioned that Bill had had a few lovers before. _What was he like in bed? Bill was always so rude and passionate in my dreams. Was he also gentle?_ AGH, WHAT WAS I THINKING ABOUT?

That didn't help at all. It just made me more blushing. Moreover, I couldn't get rid of the pleasant warmth in my crotch. What was worse, however, was that the party was slowly coming to an end…

\---------------------------

"Good night, Your Majesties. Sleep well. ”Our servants bowed and closed the bedroom door behind us. Now there were only two of us. The room was really dark. Only the moonlight shone on our bodies. Bill stood in front of me, wiping his makeup with a handkerchief. "Wow, that was a great party! You saw how that man dropped the cake on himself? How ridiculous! ”He laughed, and I began to laugh as well when I remembered. “Hahaha! Yeah! How he still had the rest of it in his hair. Today was fun. At first, I was nervous about it all, but in the end, it all turned out well. Thank you, Bill. ”I said, wanting to wipe my makeup off my face as well. But Bill grabbed my wrist. Not firmly, just to stop me.

"Wait. I want to look at you one more time. ”He gently grabbed my chin, and our eyes met. I felt my heart pounding out loud. "So beautiful~" He whispered as he played with my hair. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked at me like he was a painter, and I was a Mona Lisa. But then he ran his thumb over my lips. I knew what was to follow.

" _My queen_. Finally, you are mine. "He gave me a smile and joined our lips. "Ah, why did he always have to kiss so well?" I said to myself as he put his tongue in my mouth. It was a passionate and hot kiss. He tasted like the sweetest dessert. I could feel the heat spreading in my crotch. 

Bill pulled me closer, and I felt his fingers move over my body. He started at the neck, where he took off my necklace. Then he moved down. _"Oh God, here it comes,"_ I thought. I could feel the butterfly in my stomach, but also something else. _What was it?_ He slowly removed the rest of my jewelry as he moved his hand down to my waist. He got to my shendyt. I closed my eyes. I felt him touch my hips, my spine, as he touched the triangular brooch and-

Bill stopped. He stepped away from me and went to the table to put my jewelry away. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked, confused when I saw him lie down in bed. The blond placed his shendyt on the edge of the bed and covered himself with a blanket. "I'm going to sleep, Pinetree. What else? I'm pretty tired of the party. You should go to sleep too. It's late. ”He said, in a rather sleepy voice. "S-sure. Just give me a minute. ”I said, still not understanding why he had stopped so suddenly.

When I wiped off all my makeup, I climbed into bed. "Hm? Aren't you taking off your shendyt? ”Bill asked, noticing that I was still dressed. "N-no. It's pretty cold here and- "I didn't even have time to answer when I heard the blond man snore. _I couldn't believe it! Did he fucking kidding me ?! All this time, he had warned me how much he would want to fuck me tonight, and the guy was asleep now? Just like that ?!_

If it was those 4 weeks ago, I would be so happy about it. But now? Why was I so... disappointed? I was mentally preparing for it all the time, and in the end, nothing.

_Maybe… but just maybe… I was looking forward to it a bit…_

Not only did my mind think so. I felt how hot my crotch was. I started to blush. _Why did I even think about it?_ _Why did I feel so... weird?_ I decided to go to sleep. I had to hope to get over it overnight.

\---------------------------

No, I didn't get over it. It was worse. My hot body didn't let me fall asleep, and I couldn't stop shaking. _"S-stupid Bill, touch me like that at a party and then leave me awake like this,"_ I said to myself. Bill, meanwhile, hugged me in his sleep, touching my butt with his cock. I couldn't lie there in stillness. My voice was shaking, and I couldn't breathe calmly. _What was happening to my body? This is how I felt the last time we did it in front of a mirror…_

I closed my eyes and pressed my ass closer to Bill's cock. It didn't do anything to him. He was sleeping like a baby. So I started rubbing it against his cock. A wave of pleasure swept through my body. I almost moaned. _It felt so good!_ In the dream, it has never been so intense. My body was shaking as I continued to rub. I imagined him touching me. _Like he whispered in my ear, biting my shoulder, stroking my dick…_ I started moaning. _Oh, my God, how much I wanted to feel it again!_

“Mmm? Pinetree? Are you okay? What's going on? ”suddenly, the blonde spoke drowsily. I guess I woke him up with my whining. "N-nothing. Nothing happened, just I- ”I wanted to answer, but I felt my voice tremble. Bill got up and lit a candle so he could look at me. But what he saw surprised him a lot. I sat in front of him, sweaty and red in the face. I was breathing heavily and couldn't stop shaking. I had a boner, and my shendyt was soaked in precum. Bill stared at me in disbelief. “P-Pinetree? What's going on? You're burning. ”He asked me, touching my face briefly. His hands were so cold. Even though he had just woken up, he looked so handsome. I had such an urge to kiss him again.

"Bill I-I ..." I stammered as I crossed my legs. I could no longer lie to myself. I needed it. And **how** much. "Please, p-please, Bill, I need you. I want you so much to be my first. Please- ”I whimpered as Bill's hand shot out to grab my face. His fingers dipped into my cheeks, and he looked at me seriously. "Use your words carefully, Pinetree. Do not tempt me like that, because if you continue ... "he warned me and leaned closer to me. "Then I do not guarantee that I will be able to hold back any longer." He said, in a low and dangerous voice.

"Please, Bill," I whispered, trying to repeat my words. "I need it. I want you in me. So please- ”Bill silenced me with a kiss that was so deep and dirty. _Ah, how much I wanted him!_ I needed more than those gentle touches during the show. Bill pushed me roughly down onto the sheets and tore the shendyt from me. I lay under him, completely exposed and hard. " _Fufu_ , that's a pretty erotic pose you got there, Pinetree. So wet, just for me. ”Bill smirked and licked my nipples. I gasped.

He was taking his time. He played with them slowly, biting them and giving me small kisses on the stomach. That made me crazy. 

_It felt like yesterday when I agreed with Will to pretend to have feelings for Bill to find my way home... Where did that deal go now?_

"Do you know, Pinetree, how much I had to control myself?" Bill whispered in my ear as he licked my earlobes. "To wait until you're ready? I wanted **so bad** to fuck you. Take your virginity. ”He kissed me again and ran his thumbs lightly over the tip of my cock. "Ah, please, Bill!" I begged him. I felt I was about to come. 

Bill noticed that and stopped. I whimpered. Why did he have to stop right now? I wanted to come so much. "Oh no, no, no~. You're not coming yet. Not until I'm in you, understand? Now, **on your knees**. ”He ordered me. Such dominance... And I loved it.

Still shaking, I got on my four, like a dog, with the butt toward Bill. My stomach clenched with anxious excitement. 

It was really happening. I about to lose my virginity. 

Bill reached for the bedside table where a bottle with unknown liquid lays. The servants had to prepare it there in advance because they knew what was to happen here today. "It's time to prepare you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle since it's your first time. _At least from the beginning_ . ”He whispered, and that just made me more excited. _I'll be gentle, I'll be gentle, I'll be gentle…_ Oh god, I needed to come, but I wanted Bill more in me.

I was suddenly torn from my thoughts by the cold liquid the blond had poured on my ass. "Eeek! So cold! ”I shouted, and Bill laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be warming up soon." He slowly began massaging my asshole. Indeed, after a few minutes, the lubricant warmed up. "Such a cute butthole." The blond smiled, and suddenly I felt something cold inside me. It was Bill's 2 fingers. 

“Agh, Bill! Stop. It hurts. ”I whimpered, and Bill stopped for a moment. He really didn't lie when he said he would try to be gentle. "Shhh, it's okay, Pinetree. Relax. You'll feel good soon. ”He whispered in my ear. I did as he told me and tried to breathe slowly and relax. After a while, the pain disappeared. I was able to continue.

I've never been fingering myself before. That's why I was so surprised at how good it made me feel. Pharaoh's fingers were longer than mine, and after a few thrusts, the pain turned into something very pleasant and manageable. Suddenly Bill's fingers hit me deep in the prostate, and I moaned aloud. I curled my fingers and felt as if I could see the stars in front of me. "Right there?" The blond asked, smiling. "Y-yes." I took a breath, grabbing the sheet with my fingers. I knew what it was, I just hadn't experienced anything like it before.

Bill continued fingering me. My cheeks were burning. It was a sweet, irritating touch that made me moan like a whore. He hit my sweet spot a few more times and finally pulled his fingers out. I knew what was coming now. He took the lubricant and poured it on his hard cock. Then he came back to me, spread my legs, crawled between them, and put his dick between my asscheeks. "I'm going to put it in." He warned me and moved his hips. " **AH!** " I shouted as a sudden pain hit my ass. Even though Bill had prepared me enough, it still hurt. I fell on the bed, my ass still up. I felt as if he had torn me in half with his cock. I was breathing heavily and felt dizzy. Bill gave me a moment to adjust to his size. When I was ready, I nodded.

He began to thrust slowly. The pain quickly turned into a pleasure, and I started to beg for more. "Ah, Bill, please, faster. Ah. Bill, please! ”Bill smiled. He liked it when I begged. "So, you want more? Okay, you get what you want. Just don't complain in the morning that you won't be able to walk. ”He replied and began pounding more and faster into my prostate. I felt like heaven. Waves of pleasure hit my body with each thrust, and I was only able to moan. All I could do at that moment was surrender to his fast pace.

_"Ah, that's so good. Why was I so afraid of it? ”_ I thought to myself as Bill fucked me roughly. My breathing got faster, and I felt more and more warmth in my crotch. I was about to come. "Ah, Bill, I'll come. Please! Ah! ”I cried, and Bill added to the speed. Judging by his fast breathing, he was also on edge. We both moaned out loud. He thrust into me a few more times, and then it happened. "AH~!" I moaned as a wave of orgasm passed through my body. I felt Bill's warm semen fill my insides. We both came.

I was hot, sweaty, and full. So we really did it. I lost my virginity to Bill. I fell to the ground and rolled onto my back. I waited for Bill to pull out. But he did not do so. Instead, he began to hit again slowly. “B-Bill? What are you doing? ”I asked as the blond silenced me with a kiss. He was also sweaty and his hair was sticking to his face so I could see both of his eyes. "Oh, Pinetree. Thank you. You're the one I've been waiting for so long. ”He spoke softly as he stroked my cheek.  
These words of his make me think that Bill has found not just a person whom he loves, but one who is intended for him by the gods.

Bill kissed my neck and whispered in my ear something I never expected to hear from anyone: 

"Pinetree... I love you."

My heart was beating with joy, and as Bill prepared for the second round, I pulled him close and kissed him back. Those words warmed me so much, and I wanted to remember this moment forever.

_I think I fell in love…_


	16. Bill's "breakfast"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wakes up after a passionate night with Bill. And while he's talking to his husband, Bill gets hungry ... Hungry for Dipper. (SMUT)

Five. That's the number of rounds I had that night. No wonder that the first thing I felt when I got up was a sharp pain in my ass. "Agh, it hurts," I complained as I opened my eyes. The sun had risen a long time ago, and it could have been around noon. But the Egyptian sun was not the only thing that warmed me. Bill held me with his muscular hands to his chest while he slept soundly. I stroked his cheek carefully. He looked so cute when he was asleep. His hair was messy and did not cover his left eye. He had no reason to hide it anymore. After last night, there was nothing between us to hide from the other.

“Mmm, Pinetree? Are you awake? ”Bill muttered. His voice was so low and hoarse and  **_ so sexy _ ** . "Yeah. G-good morning. ”I greeted him, feeling embarrassed when my voice broke. The blond opened his golden eyes and looked at me. He seemed to be so happy. His big smile warmed my heart, and I had the urge to kiss him. Bill must have had the same thought since he leaned over and kissed my lips gently. Even with his morning breath, his lips tasted so delicious. I didn't hesitate and returned the kiss. That surprised Bill. "Hm? What happened to you? Where had my shy sapling suddenly gone? ”He smirked, giving me another kiss. "Huh? What do you mean? It's still me. ”I asked, and Pharaoh pulled me closer to my body. Then he slowly moved his hand to my ass.

"What do I mean? Weeeell, let's just say I haven't expected you to ever be  **_ so needy _ ** . But I have to admit, for your first time, you lasted long enough. "He whispered in my ear, and I flushed. 

Only at that moment did a wave of embarrassment hit my body.  _ All those moments from last night, as I moaned, whimpered, begged for his cock…  _ I pressed my face against the pillow, ready to die of embarrassment. "Oh, God! We really did- ”I panicked, and Bill patted me gently on the back. "Yup. Congratulations, you have officially lost your virginity with me. ”That just made me blush more. I buried my face more in the pillow so that the blond would not see it.

Bill sighed and lay back down. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "Do you regret it?" He asked me, gently stroking my hair. There was no arrogance or sarcasm in his voice. It was an honest question. His long fingers moved my hair as I wondered what to answer.

\----------------------------------

_ Bill has been really nice to me lately. Yes, our beginning was not exactly perfect, but sometimes things like that happen. He forced me to stay in the palace because he was afraid he would lose me. I wanted to run away to get home so I could not be lonely... But then we found out that we were not that different. We even had a lot in common. _

_ No, I couldn't be mad at him. Not after everything he's done for me. How he organized that big wedding, talked to me, danced and laughed… For the first time, someone cared about me. And I also cared about him… _

\----------------------------------

"No... I don't regret it. ”I muttered into the pillow, but loud enough for Bill to hear. "I'm glad to hear that." He snuggled up to me as his hand slid from my head to my back. I didn't even have a chance to ask when I felt him slowly begin to massage my shoulders. That was unexpected from him, but also nice. By gently pushing his thumbs against my strained muscles, all the tension and pain began to loosen up. My face was still buried in the pillow, trying not to make much sound. After all, it hurt a little.

I began to think about last night. Especially about the last words Bill said to me.  _ Was Bill serious? Did I really mean that much to him? Or did he just say that because we had sex?  _ I wanted to ask him so badly, but at the same time, I was so embarrassed. "Bill?" I finally dared to speak while the blond kept massaging me. "Yes, my queen?" He asked, and I began to feel again blushing.  _ My queen _ . Uh, I still couldn't get used to that title! 

"D-did you really mean what you said yesterday?" I spoke slowly, and Bill raised his eyebrow. "What words do you mean?" My stomach clenched with nervousness. "T-those three words - the ones you told me after we did it," I whispered, waiting for Bill's response. 

Pharaoh immediately stopped massaging me and grabbed my wrist. "Hey, what are you doing ?!" I panicked as he suddenly turned me to lie on my back under him. His eyes stared at mine, and I felt my heart rate rise. "Pinetree," he said, stroking my forehead and looking at my birthmark. "Do you really think I'd say those words if I didn't mean it? As I said, I've waited my whole life for the gods to send me someone like you. So beautiful, smart, so different… My  ** only  ** beloved. ”

When I heard his words, I felt like my heart should jump out of my chest.  _ So it happened. I really fell in love with him... _

"Pinetree," Bill moved his body closer to mine. "How do you feel about me? And I want an honest answer. ”He lifted my chin gently to get a better look in my eyes. His warm chest lay on mine, and in that silence, I could hear Bill's heartbeat. As loud and fast as mine at that moment. 

I bit my lip. I knew how to answer, but it was still so embarrassing to say. I opened my mouth several times, but no words came out. Bill stared at me, waiting for my answer, whatever it was.

"I ... I like you too." I finally answered. I couldn't say the word "L", but it still amazed Bill. His chest rose with joy, and he held his breath for a moment. He must have been really happy. He didn't hesitate and connected our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put my tongue in my mouth. It was a hot kiss. We were both slowly running out of breath but didn't want to stop. Then I felt something touching my lower body.

Bill was hard. I was dirty, with messy hair and morning breath, and yet he was hard.  _ Hard for me _ . And he wasn't the only one who enjoyed the kiss too much. I didn't even have to look under the sheets to see that I started to get hard. The blonde's hands crept down to grip my ass. I shivered, full of lust, and Bill grinned. "Do you like it?" He asked. 

His fingers dipped lower, slid between my cheeks, and found my hole, still wet and open from the night before. He slipped two fingers inside easily, and I moaned when Bill pressed against my sweet spot.

"Y-yes. Just wait, I-  ** Ouch ** !" I shouted as a sharp pain in my ass hit me.  _ Why did it have to hurt so much? Well, I shouldn't complain, because Bill warned me… B-but still! _

"Are you all right?" The blond asked, pulling his fingers out of me immediately. "I'm alright. I just- I'm sorry, I guess it has to wait another time.  _ Ouch _ , that hurts. Do you think you could take me to the bathroom? I need to clean up. ”I apologized and felt a sharp pain again. I certainly wanted to have a bath. Smelling like sex and being full of cum was not exactly what I considered as  _ comfortable _ .

But Bill didn't give up on the idea of having sex. “The bathroom? Why a bathroom, Pinetree, if I can help you? ”He grinned and suddenly dropped his head to my crotch. "W-wait! What are you doing? ”I panicked as he put his tongue inside. I moaned. "What? Do you think I'll miss such a feast? ”He laughed and began licking my inside. "Ah. Stop it! It feels weird. ”I writhed on the bed, but Bill's hands held me in place. It was a strange feeling but at the same time something so new and  _ good _ . It also didn't hurt at all. "Stop? Okay, I'll only stop but only if you ask me again. ”He continued to lick me, and I could feel the precum running down my cock. I couldn't speak. I felt too good to stop.

His tongue roamed inside my prostate and licked it as if it were the sweetest dessert of his life. Only my moans could be heard in the room. I could feel the cum running down my thighs and Bill swallowing it. He enjoyed it. He liked the way I moaned his name, writhing in pleasure, and longing for more. "Ah, Bill! I'll be cumming soon! ”I moaned as Bill touched my sweet spot. Not to mention that he's been playing with my dick the whole time. My stomach clenched in excitement. I was so close. "Say it, please, say my name," Bill ordered me, determined to continue only if I did as he asked.

“Bill, ah, Bill! Please let me come. Bill! ”I begged as his big hands touched my crotch. That forced Bill to keep eating me out, much more intensely than before. Bill was good at this, knew exactly what to do to have me arching his back and squeezing my eyes shut tight. My chest was rising and falling rapidly as I felt the heat in my crotch. " ** Bill! ** "

I came. My stomach was covered in white semen, and I was breathing hard. "Wow, that was amazing." I tried to catch my breath as I collapsed on the bed. Bill pulled his tongue out of me and lay down next to me. "Yeah, it was. But it looks like we really need a bath now. I don't even want to see Tad's face when he sees the ruined sheets. He'll say things like,  _ Oh, Goddess! Those bedsheets cost over 500 gold! Do you know how expensive it is to clean them?! _ ”Bill grinned, and we looked at each other for a moment.

But the silence didn't last long, as we both started laughing at the thought. 

_ It was nice to wake up like this. Cuddling, smiling, and laughing. In the end, I was glad I married Bill. I could hardly believe that at the time, I considered him a cold and arrogant, emotionless bastard. _

\----------------------------------

"Hey, since you mentioned that, shouldn't you get up? I'm sure Tad is looking for you everywhere. ”I asked after about ten minutes of cuddling. Bill, who was playing with my hair, shook his head. "Don't worry about it. He and Will will take care of the royal duties while we enjoy our honeymoon. ”I lifted my head from his chest. "Honeymoon?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yes, we have a whole week to ourselves. No duties or stress. Somewhere far from the royal palace. Which reminds me… "

"Have you ever been to Elephantine?"


	17. Life on Elephantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill are enjoying a honeymoon on an island called Elephantine. But this island is not just the perfect place for a young couple to relax. It is also the place where Bill grew up and had painful memories of his childhood ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter mentions domestic violence and childhood trauma.

“ _ Hm _ , Bill..? Bill? What the- Where did he go at such an early hour? ”I wondered when I woke up in an empty bed. It's been three days since I came here with Bill on Elephantine. It was a remote island in upper Egypt, near the border with Nubia. Apart from the palace, a small temple, and several buildings, there was almost nothing else. Pff,  _ the palace _ , if I could call it like that. This place could not be compared to the one in Al Sinhaara. It was more like a smaller mansion surrounded by a large garden and the river Nile.

I didn't understand why exactly Bill wanted to take me here. He always pretended to adore his life in luxury, surrounded by hundreds of servants. What I was able to count during that time, only 10 servants were working here: 5 maids, 2 chefs, and 3 gardeners. That was little,  _ very little _ . Not to mention the building itself was quite simple. No walls decorated with gold, no statues or busts of the pharaoh or the gods, as was used in palaces. Also, there were walls with children's drawings on them. Kinda weird since there weren't any children on the island... Well, overall it was more like the home of a wealthier merchant than a home of a pharaoh.  


But Bill obviously loved the place. When we came here, he took me through the island, as if he had lived here since forever. He showed me the beauty of the local garden, palace, and places that few knew about. I still had to smile at the memory of him jumping and rolling in the grass during one of our walks. 

Well, No one could judge us. It was mine and Bill's piece of paradise.

\-------------------------------

I got out of bed and went looking for my husband. It was still strange to call him that.  _ Husband _ … 

I never really expected to get married so soon. And certainly not to an Egyptian pharaoh. But honestly? I didn't mind anymore. After all, Bill had changed. Or did I just finally know his true self? That was the real question…

\-------------------------------

I was so lost in thought that I barely noticed the familiar voice coming from outside the palace. It was Bill. He stood naked to the waist in the river, singing. He also must have been lost in his thoughts because he hadn't noticed my presence at all. So I stood for a moment without a word at the steps to the river, staring at him. I watched the drops of water run down his muscular body as he hummed an unfamiliar melody. _How he touched his hips and shoulders. How slowly he breathed and enjoyed the pleasantly cold water on his round and soft…_

"Do you know it's rude to stare at people when they bathe? You peeping tom~" Suddenly, the pharaoh turned and smirked at me.  _ Wh-what? Did he know about me all this time? _ My face immediately turned red. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to stare! I was just looking for you because you disappeared in the morning, and I-" I stammered in panic and waved with my hands. That made Bill laugh. "I'm just kidding, Pinetree! You can look at my ass whenever you want. In fact, you can feel free to join me~" His laugh turned into flirting. The offer sounded tempting, but at the same time, it made me nervous. After all, it was a river, not a pool. A river full of crocodiles… 

"Bill, I don't think that's very safe. What if we are attacked by a crocodile and- BILL! LOOK, BEHIND YOU! ” I was suddenly horrified when I looked for Bill. 

A pair of crocodile eyes peered out at the water.

"What?!" Bill looked back in surprise, but it was too late.

The crocodile jumped on him and pulled the blond under the water with the weight of his body. "BILL!" I shouted, running down the stairs.  _ Oh god, he killed him! He really killed him! _ Frantically, I jumped into the water, trying to find my husband's body. But I didn't find anything. He disappeared like a fog over the morning. 

I collapsed on the ground, feeling as if I should cry at any moment.  _ No, no, no! _ _ I couldn't lose him so soon!  _

** "BILLLLLLL!" **

" Why are you shouting so loud? I'm not deaf, you know? "Suddenly, with a great breath, a blond man emerged from the water, as if by a miracle. Completely wet but uninjured. He got out of the water and sat in the warm sand on the river bank. My heart was pounding with joy that I saw him right, while my head did not understand how he survived the attack. However, I did not know that two seconds after the crocodile emerged from the water as well and began to... snuggle up to him? And Bill, as if nothing was happening, started stroking its head.

“W-What are you doing?! It's a crocodile! It will hurt you! ”I called to him, confused, but he smiled and looked at his companion. "What? You mean Mesi? She wouldn't hurt a fly. ” _ Oh, so it was a female? _

"But- but- she attacked you now! You almost drowned! ”I argued as I approached the young pharaoh. But I kept a sufficient distance from the big reptile. "Oh, that? She always does that. It's the kind of game we've been playing together since I was a kid. "

That got my attention. "Wait, are you telling me you  ** visited  ** this place when you were a kid?" I asked. "Not only visited, Pinetree. I  ** grew up ** here. ”Bill corrected me, and a light bulb finally lit up above my head.  _ So the paintings on the walls belonged to Bill! _

But something's not right. Why did he grow up right here? Didn't he live his whole life in luxury in the royal palace? True, it was customary for a mother and children to live separately from Pharaoh until a certain age. However, this was not the place to raise the son of a monarch!

"What? You and Will were raised  ** here  ** by your mother? Not in the palace? ”I asked, and Bill laughed nervously. "Oh, no. My  _ "biological" _ mother lived with my father in the royal city. "

"What do you mean? Didn't your mother take care of you? If not, then who? ”

Bill didn't know exactly how to answer me. It was as if he regretted saying something like that to me. "It's complicated," he finally said and sighed. As a sign that I was interested, I sat down with him and Mesi. I was still afraid of her, but I believed that if she didn't hurt Bill, she wouldn't hurt me either.

He was silent. It was as if he were thinking of something. He watched with me as the sun reflected off the river and the waves licked our ankles. The only sound was the singing of birds that came here to the Nile for a drink. And yet, the beauty was ruined by Bill's grief. As if he was afraid to talk about it. I was about to get up and leave when he slowly opened his mouth. 

He was ready to tell me his story…

\-------------------------------

_ "Will and I were born in Thebes, the former capital. My mother, the queen, was really surprised by our appearance. I mean, how unusual the color of our hair we had and plus our eyes… Well, people immediately started to consider us  _ **_ "children of the gods" _ ** _. Or demons, it depended on the point of view. Sure, she loved us, but she didn't like how much different we were. She was afraid that the gods would send their anger at her if she raised us badly. That is why she gave us up after 6 months and returned to full time as a queen, not as a mother. So Neferi, my father's second wife, took care of our upbringing. That old man had 6 wives if I remember correctly, but that's not important. What was important was that Neferi was infertile, so she gladly took care of us. _

_ Neferi herself was a strange woman. She used to be just a maid, but somehow she enchanted my father with her beauty, and soon he married her. She had long black wavy hair, which she always had carefully groomed. She liked to wear a long white dress and dark blue eye shadows. And not only beautiful she was. _

_ She was also the kindest woman in Egypt. She was funny, talented, sweet, and adored children. She was never spoiled by life in the palace. She preferred a peaceful life in the countryside where she was born. _

_ Well, to get back to the story…  _

_ She raised us here on Elephantine, the island my father gave her. And we both loved her more than anyone else. Yes, of course, she had to show us to our parents every six months, inside the new palace in Al Sinhaara, but we spent the rest of the time here on Elephantine. And how much we loved it here! No one here has judged us for our appearance. Neferi loved us the way we were. And that was reflected in the way she raised us. She allowed us things we could never do as children in the royal palace. We could play with other children, move freely around the island... She didn't even force us to cut our hair into the Side Curl of Youth*. If you could see how long hair I had! Almost to the half of the back! " _

"She spoiled you a lot, didn't she?" I interrupted and smiled at him. The image of little Bill with long hair warmed my heart. Bill returned the smile.

_ "Not at all! She knew where the line between pampering and proper upbringing ended.  _

_ She also knew how to punish us when we did something bad. Not that she punishes us with violence. No, she would never hurt us. She was more in the habit of explaining to us why what we did was wrong and possibly giving us punishment in the form of being grounded, gardening, or something like that.  _

_ From the age of 7, she also educated us herself. Even though she was a woman, she was an excellent teacher. She taught us to read, write, and mathematics until- until… ” _

Bill stopped. 

His hands shook as if afraid to say it.  Something was wrong. 

Bill, are you okay?" I placed my hand carefully on his lap. The blond was shaking and almost looked like he was going to cry. "It's alright. Just breathe. ”I tried to help him, and Bill did as I told him.

After a few deep breaths, he finally calmed down. He looked at me and spoke in a very quiet voice:

_ "When I had my 8th birthday, Neferi took me and my brother to our parents in the palace. As we used to every year. But when it came time to go back to Elephantine with her, my father stopped me. He said I would  _ **_ never  _ ** _ go back. As his firstborn son, I had to stay in the palace and be prepared for the role of future pharaoh.  _

_ I… I resisted. I cried, fought, begged them to let me return to my brother, but they did not allow me. I just watched with tears as Neferi led Will out of the palace without looking at me. _

_ From that moment on, my life turned into a living hell. I was forced to submit to the rules of the palace and the life of the future Pharaoh. My plain clothes were replaced with expensive ones, jewelry, and gold. They cut my hair, and I had to wear an eye patch. And that was not all. I had the whole day planned in advance. From long hours of etiquette, writing, rhetoric, diplomacy to horseback riding lessons. No time for a single break. And I was not allowed to make any mistakes. Because if I did… " _

"No ... He- he didn't!" I gasped as I understood what he was trying to say. Bill nodded and laughed uncomfortably. 

"Yup. My father beat me like a dog!  _ "Pharaoh must not afford to make mistakes!"  _ He always told me. Ugh, I hated him so much! Especially when he took me to the throne room and- and..." Bill began to stutter as his lip quivered. It hurt to see how much pain he was in. "Shhh, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I hugged him, and that obviously helped. It was as if part of his pain was slowly disappearing under the weight of my warm hands. Mesi put her head in his lap as I stroked his hair.

\-------------------------------

_ "On that day, my father wanted to show me how to rule properly. I was only 10 years old. I was sitting next to him when several slaves were brought to the throne room. Two men and a woman with a child as old as me. Guards said that they caused a big riot in the city because the pharaoh did not want to pay them for their work. And my father… ordered them all executed. Right where they stood. While my brother lived a quiet life on the other side of Egypt, I had to watch the child's head cut off in front of me! ”  _

Tears ran down his cheeks, and I stared at him in disbelief. That was the first time I saw him cry. And I completely understood him. I understood why he was so traumatic. After all, he was just a child. How could anyone do such a thing to him?

"And you couldn't defend yourself against your father? Maybe if Will took over, he'd be better. ”I asked, still stroking his head. But Bill looked at me at the question as if I were crazy. "Of course not! He was **Pharaoh** , the god, and the head of all Egypt. His word was the law. And Will being Pharaoh? No way. He had since birth a soft heart. I don't think he could handle the kind of pressure that was put on me. " 

\-------------------------------

We spent the next five minutes watching the Nile. 

Bill, who stopped crying after a while, started slowly telling me more and more about his childhood. About all the problems he caused, arguing with his father over his sexual orientation… With each word, a piece of the burden he carried on his heart seemed to fall from him. 

And when I heard what he was going through, I couldn't believe my ears. I thought all along that he had lived in luxury and contentment since he was born. Hearing how he suffered… I had a strong desire to hug him tightly and never let him go. 

"You know, when the old man died, I was so relieved and unhappy at the same time. On the one hand, I got rid of his tyranny, but on the other hand, I had my hands tied up as the ruler of Egypt. Not to mention what it was like to meet my brother again during my coronation. Yes, we both looked different. I let my hair grow to the length I have now. Will, on the other hand, had a little longer hair. I was proclaimed pharaoh, he in turn Prince of Egypt. We haven't seen each other in over 10 years, and suddenly we had to see each other every day! I'm sure he still hates me. ”Bill said, playing with my hair.  He finally wasn't feeling uncomfortable anymore.

"What? Why do you think he would hate you? ”I didn't understand. 

"Why? Because I became the heir to the throne! That I left him. Even now, look at him! He barely talks to me. He must think something really bad about me. ”The blond waved his hand, and I had to giggle. 

_ If only he knew… _

Bill noticed a smile on my face. But before he could ask, I turned to him, "You're wrong, Bill! Will thinks  ** YOU  ** are avoiding him. I talked to him about it a few times during our visits to the library. Yes, he missed you a lot, but he definitely doesn't hate you. Maybe if you tried to talk to him, he would explain it all to you. I think you should try it. After all, he's your twin brother. " 

That surprised him, but he nodded. Man pulled me to his chest with his hand and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. " _ Fufu... _ You don't even know how much you mean to me, Pinetree. What would I do without you? ”He smiled as I returned the kiss. "I ask myself the same question, Bill. Or should I say,  _ my husband~ _ ?” I smirked, and the blond couldn't stand it any longer. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply.

"How about we go back to bed? It's still early, and I'm kinda tired from all of that talking about my childhood. ”The blond suggested as he separated our mouths apart after a moment that seemed like an eternity.

I could do nothing but agree.


	18. An assassination attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper are starting their life as pharaoh and queen. But during their first year of reign, Dipper noticed that someone is trying to put his life in danger.. (A little bit of smut- foreplay).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Im finally back! I kinda got busy with other fics but here you have it. There are still 3 chapters left so look forward to it. Ill upload them soon. ;)

The week we spent on Elephantine passed faster than we wanted. But it was a great time. We spent all our time together - we went for walks, bathed in the Nile, and of course, had _a lot_ of sex. Bill told me about his childhood, and I told him about my family. Although I felt quite sad and homesick about it, Bill discussed it with me and helped me accept the fate that I would probably never be able to return home to my timeline. But it wasn't so bad when I knew he was giving me all the love he has to make me happy.

However, I must admit that I was nervous about our return to the royal palace… for many reasons. One of them was that I wasn't sure how Bill would solve his "problem" with Will. But I soon found out.

When we got back, and Bill met Will, he told him to go to the bedroom with him. But I was not allowed inside. For long hours it was possible to hear them speak, to curse, even to shout. I was almost afraid they would start fighting. However, when I secretly opened the door a little to look in, I saw them hugging and crying. I couldn't even describe how happy I was to see them finally reconcile. Maybe it was because I had siblings myself. Not in this world or time, but I did.

The next problem of mine was to start life as a royal couple. Sure, Bill and Tad taught me diplomacy and how to act like a "queen," but it was truly difficult for me to rule. At least from the beginning. The same routine was repeated every day:

Once we woke up in the morning, we walked to the "audience chamber" to hold our daily meetings. As guests enter the room, they prostrate themselves in front of us. There usually are ambassadors who are offering tributes from foreign countries, generals talking military matters, the usual nobility, and some special envoys from across the empire. When the day's audiences are completed, we leave for the temple. As Pharaoh and his queen, we had to pay tribute to the chief god, Amen-Re. It was a pain but, if we didn't do it, the empire could lose its divine order. Accompanied by the high priest, we walked through the great temple to the sanctuary, enjoying the cool air and smelling the thick incense. Inside, we approached the statue of Amen-Re. We usually ask god some questions and receives answers from the high priest. The questions over, we returned to the palace for some lunch. Afterward, we jumped into our royal chariot for a tour of the city. Surrounded by bodyguards, we visited some construction sites where magnificent new buildings are being constructed in Bills or my honor. Back at the palace, we get a welcome break. After a day surrounded by people, we could finally rest a bit and have time to ourselves till it was the time to go to sleep…

In the end, however, with a little effort, I managed to get used to it all and learn to be a good ruler. 

Because I was from the future, I knew a lot of things the Egyptians didn't even imagine. For example, I suggested making water drains to irrigate a field without being close to a river. Thus, the people had more crops and expanded their fields, which resulted in getting rid of the famine and having the golden age of Bill's reign. It took a long time, but soon all the riots in the empire disappeared, and there was harmony among the people of Egypt.

I hardly noticed, and it's been a year since I met Bill. It was unbelievable how time passed when a man was busy with the duties of a ruler. However, I did not complain, and I considered it a good time in my life.

But one thing was strange.

Very _unusual_ and _dangerous_ things have happened to me in the last few months. At first, it was that the heavy bookshelf almost fell on me. Then a candle chandelier, a small poisonous scorpion hidden in my new shendyt... it almost seemed that someone was doing it _on purpose_. But I didn't want to draw any early conclusions. It could only be a coincidence. Things like that happened… right?

\------------------------------------------------

"Pinetree, are you really sure you want to do this? You know you're gonna lose, don't you? ”Bill smirked as he got into his chariot pulled by a pair of black horses. I also got into the chariot, but with white horses. We were going to look at the construction of a new temple at the end of the city, and to make it more fun, we made a bet. The one who will be there first will have to work for the other as a "slave" for a whole week, within just our private time in the bedroom, of course. I couldn't wait to see Bill's defeated expression. So many options, what could we do then ~.

"Oh, you think _you'll_ win? You forget that I learned to ride a horse from the best. I know _all_ your tricks. ”I teased him, and that ordered Bill to start our game. He whipped his horses, and they started to ran as he shouted at me cheerfully. "Then show yourself! Try to catch me if you can! ”

I didn't hesitate and followed him quickly. During my time here, I learned to control a horse chariot quite well, so I had no problem catching up with it. The horses ran along the road, on the sand, and we even managed to get to the streets of the city, where people had to jump to the side to let us pass.

"Is that all you can do?" I shouted as I drove the carriage onto the wooden ramp and overtook Bill's carriage. The blond was impressed, but he didn't let it be. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! Of course not! You'll see the best of me soon! ”He replied, adding even more to the speed. We drove fast, _very_ fast, and somehow I suddenly felt that something was wrong. Something was crunching beneath me, making the carriage difficult to control. I wanted to slow down, but the horses ran like crazy.

And then it happened.

In the last turn in front of the temple, the chariot wheel broke off and I flew out of the chariot. I didn't even have a chance to scream how quickly it happened, and I was _incredibly_ happy to fall into the lake, not the wall. Because if I did, it would mean I would face death.

“ **Pinetree!** Oh my god, Pinetree! ”Bill stopped his chariot immediately when he saw what had happened and ran to me. My head was pounding, and my heart was beating fast- I could barely move. Luckily, it didn't look like I was hurt in any way. "Oh, my God, what happened? Are you hurt Any broken bones or bleeding? _Phwee_ , it looks like it isn't anything serious. ”The blond panicked and got me out of the water. His hands were shaking, as held me tightly in his arms. He knew I could die.

The priests, servants, and construction workers immediately came to us together with the Grand Vizier. "My pharaoh! What just happened ?! ”the vizier asked, confused. Bill turned his head and spoke aloud, "I'm canceling all today's meetings, and I want sedan chairs for me and Dipper right away. The queen has had an accident and needs rest! I also want a doctor to come to our bedroom to see him as soon as possible. ”The servants immediately did as the man said as the vizier walked past the half-destroyed carriage.

"Bill, it's okay. I'm fine, ”I reassured him when my head stopped pounding. "It was just an accident." But Bill still urged me to return to the palace with him. He must have been scared to death. But before any of us could say anything, the Vizier looked at us with a troubled look and said, "Oh, Your Majesty, but it was not an accident."

We both pointed out those words. "W-what do you mean?" I asked, and the man pointed to the rod connecting the wheel to the carriage. "It simply came to our notice then. Do you see it? Looks like someone cut the bike before you got in the carriage. "

"Are you saying that someone tried to hurt my desert flower ?!" Bill's expression suddenly changed at Vizier's words. His blood _boiled_ with anger, and he couldn't calm down. After all, someone tried to assassinate his husband! "I want you to immediately throw the hostler who took care of Pinetree's chariot to prison, at least until it's time for his trial. Do you understand ?! ”he ordered.

In the meantime, I was standing there, without words. Did someone try to kill me? Why? After all, the people in the country had a great time, they could have nothing against my and Bill's reign! My legs were shaking, and I wondered what would happen if I didn't actually fall into that lake. Fortunately, Bill comforted me by hugging me and stroking my hair gently. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I was the one who wanted to race. ”He whispered, but I shook my head. "No, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for that. It won't happen again and look, I'm fine. And that's the important thing now, isn't it? ”

Bill gave me a small smile and turned behind him.

Servants with sedan chairs were already standing behind us to take us home to the palace. So the blond looked at me again. "Alright then. I think it would be best now for the doctor to examine you at home and then have some cuddling time. What does that sound? ”He suggested, and I nodded with a smile. "Yes, that sounds very nice"…

\------------------------------------------------

In the end, it turned out well. Except for a few bruises, I survived the accident perfectly healthy and unharmed. But Bill still insisted I stay in bed for the rest of the day. Hehe… has quite pampered me in recent days. So it was no surprise that he did keep his promise, and as soon as the doctor left the bedroom and Bill closed the door and jumped straight into bed.

"Finally!" He said enthusiastically, pressing his bare chest against mine. "We're finally alone together." His hands hugged me tightly as he gave light kisses to my neck. "B-Bill, it tickles. Hahaha… “I laughed and stroked his hair. I was used to Bill often longing for contact and being close to me, but something seemed wrong this time. Bill's hands gripped me tighter than I was used to, and he didn't want to move from him even for an inch.

"Come on, dear, you can let me go. I appreciate you wanting to cuddle, but your hands hold them pretty tight. ”I patted him lightly on the back, but Bill didn't seem to listen. "No," he whispered, holding me even tighter. "Come on, let me go, Bill. Hahaha… I need some space. ”I asked him again, but to my surprise, Bill shouted“ NO! ”I suddenly felt something on my shoulders-- wet and warm. was Bill... crying?

"I-I don't want to let you go any more, Pinetree. Not when I almost lost you today. Just a few more seconds and you could...you..." the blond sobbed and raised his head. I was right. He really was crying. His eyes told me how serious he was at that moment and how he feared for me. "I-I really don't want to lose you, Pinetree. Just the thought that I'll be alone scares me again and… and… “

"Shhh, my dear, it's fine. Just breathe. ”I comforted him. I understood how much Bill cared about me. During the time we lived together, we became _very_ close. We were here for each other, physical and mental support in our lives. Bill was loving me, caring _(and trying to be the least asshole)_. I tried to support him in everything too, to help him, and above all, to return the love he gave me. 

"No one will separate us, I promise. Look. I, your husband, am still here with you, Bill. So, come here~. ”I whispered, motioning for him to put his head in my lap. The blond did so and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I want you to know how much I care about you, Bill, dear. And I understand that you feel the same way. But please, don't cry. There is no reason for that. Because no one and nothing will separate us from each other, I promise you. "

“Y-You do? Will you stay with me forever? ”

"Yes, Bill, I will be with you forever."

"Heh… Thank you, Pinetree. You know that I love you?"

"Of course, I do. And I love you too, Bill"

I tilted my head and kissed the blonde's lips below me. And as the tears slowly dried from his eyes, Bill decided to take control of me. He turned us over, and I found myself under him. We both looked into our eyes and laughed. Ah, what loving idiots we were! We didn't even say a word, and we started kissing and touching our sensitive skin passionately, but also cutely and gently. In a short time, we had both an erection. 

"Do you want me to take care of it? I'll be gentle today so you can rest. Or would you prefer just cuddling today and then a cold bath? ”Bill, blushing and smiling, looked at the bulge in my shendyt and touched it lightly. I responded to the contact with his hand with a soft moan. "N-no, do it. Show me how much you want me. ”I requested, and Bill kissed my neck with joy. "With my pleasure ~" he whispered and got to work.

He started slowly. First, he took off my shendyt and ran his lips across my skin. "Wow, you've quite got a good tan, Pinetree. And it looks so beautiful, ”he chuckled, running his fingers gently over my bronze belly. It was true that I managed to get a tan because of my constant stay in hot and sunny Egypt. Even on parts where I wore mostly shendyt _(sex in the royal garden or on the banks of the Nile was one of Bill's favorite ways to spend time with me)._

His lips left hickeys as a sign that I was Bill's and only. Bill didn't want things to be as rough as we usually used to be this time, so he avoided making bite marks or scratches. He licked my pink hard nipples with his tongue, playing with my balls with his other hand until he made me a moaning mess. However, I didn't want Bill to be the only one to do the job, so I joined him with kissing and started pumping his dick with my hand. Bill enjoyed it and gave me a kiss on the lips with each stroke I made.

We got to a point where we couldn't wait anymore.

"B-Bill, please take the lubricant and put it in me. I really need you to fuck me now. ”I begged him in a soft voice, and he nodded. "Good, good. I can't wait any longer either. Just-"

Bill stared in surprise as he looked at the table where the lubricant bottle lay. It was empty. "Ah, hell, I forgot to ask the maid to bring us a new bottle." Disappointed, he rocked the bottle, and not a single drop of the liquid fell. "So what are we going to do? Like, I can try to do it without it..." I suggested, but Bill interrupted me with a kiss on the forehead. "Nonsense, my dear Pinetree. I said I would be soft on you and make things comfortable for you. Just wait for me here like a good boy, and I'll be right back. Can you do that for me? ”

I returned the kiss and nodded. "Yes. Just please hurry ~ "

"Don't worry, my love, I'll be back before you count to ten..."

\------------------------------------------------

I waited, and certainly not _"just ten seconds,"_ as Bill said. It had been over **15 minutes** since Bill had left the bedroom, and I was getting _pretty_ impatient. Where could Bill have been for so long? We knew that the palace was big but not so big that it certainly wasn't there for so long. Especially when he knew how long we both were. So I didn't want to wait any longer. I needed to find Bill. I put on my shendyt and went out of the bedroom and went looking for him.

Luckily, I didn't have to look for him for too long. All I had to do was walk through a few corridors, and I could already hear his voice around the corner. But suddenly, I stopped. In addition to Bill's voice, I heard _someone else's_ voice. So I peeked discreetly around the corner, hidden behind the statue, and in surprise, I couldn't believe my eyes. Tad and Bill were there, and the black-haired man... was touching Bill?! It wasn't the touch that was normal for him as a royal counselor and the pharaoh. No. Tad touched Bill's chest as the other hand moved down to his crotch, where Bill _(who also wore a shendyt)_ still had a boner. I pressed my back against the statue as I was listening to their conversation:

"...Come on, _Billy_ , I know you want me to touch you again. Look at how hard you are! All wet and hard, perfect for me to show you how much I want you to make me your paramour. Or my even husband, I don't mind. After all, it's time to get things right- stop _"just pretending what we are"_. Or did you not like the time we used to spent together? ”Tad whispered to Bill, but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Yes, he liked it… but-"

"But what, my dear? I know our relationship has had a long break, but _please_ let me finally be yours. "

"But Pinetree-"

"Don't think about him, Billy. You only married him because you _had to_ , and back then you were afraid to marry me because of your father. So why are you protecting him so much now? You know you can have as many husbands and wives as you want. So why are you holding back?... Look, **I am** the one who can give you real pleasure, not him. All I want is for you to officially make me your ~. "

"Wait, Tad, you can't... S-Stop, please."

"Hmm, no~. It's too late for that, my dear Pharaoh. It's time to show you what my _love_ looks like, again. "

And before Bill could object, he and I watched in horror and shock as Tad put his hand under the shendyt and kissed Bill deeply…


	19. (Un)broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper saw Tad kissing Bill, and he's heartbroken. He wants to leave the palace when he's stopped by his husband. They talk, and Bill explains everything, fixing the things between them. However. Dipper is still angry at Tad, so he decides to claim something very precious from Bill, so Tad could never have it... (SMUT!)

I couldn't believe it. All this time, Bill cared so much for me, said how much he loved me, even cried for me, and now he kissed the man? Even though he was married to me?! My heart couldn't bear the pain as he watched Tad kiss him so passionately. I turned right away and headed for the bedroom. I heard Bill shout something, but I didn't listen to exactly what he was saying. I just wanted to get out of there. I wasn't going to be the fifth wheel of the car. If Bill really had anything to do with the man, I wanted to let him be. Ah, hell, why would Bill ever cheat on me? How long had he met the man? It was a romantic relationship or intimate. Why am I even thinking about it? The two slept together for sure! After all, Tad's hands in Bill's shendyt said more than enough.

I ran into the bedroom and quickly closed the door behind me. I could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. It hurt so much. I loved Bill so much, and he did this to me. And worse, he didn't tell me about it. I would understand if he told me he had another lover. But he had to keep it from me! I couldn't be mad at him, no. But I also couldn't stay here. So I started packing: a bag and clothes and some food. I wanted to leave before Bill returned. I thought for a moment that I would go out of the bedroom and then leave the palace through the main entrance, but in the end, I decided on the old way: through the balcony. However, before I could reach it, I heard the bedroom door open.

"Pinetree, I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting… Pinetree? What happened? W-What about the bag and the clothes? ”Bill's smile froze as soon as he saw my face.

"Bill, I'm leaving. It's over. ”I whispered, and Bill looked at me in horror. He saw that I was crying. "W-what? What are you talking about, Pinetree dear? Why would you leave? What have I done?"

"Don't play innocent!" I shouted. "I saw you kissing Tad there. How he wanted him to be your paramour! ”

Bill blinked twice, trying to understand. Then he, slowly, walked to me. “Pinetree, that's a big misunderstanding! There is  _ nothing  _ between me and him now! ”

"What do you mean there's nothing left  ** now ** ?"

"It's complicated. Just, don't make sudden conclusions and… "

"Stay away from me, Bill! I don't want to be with someone who can break my heart like that! I just- ”I shouted and wanted to leave when Bill hugged me tightly with his shoulders. I tried to get him away from me, but my heart kept me from doing so. Oh, why was I so attached to him?

"Please,  _ Mason _ , let me explain all this. Because of everything we've been through. ”He whispered in my ear, and I felt a goosebump. Bill never called me by my real name. Yet, it sounded so heartwarming and caring that I was sure he was serious about what he wanted to say. 

"Okay," I said and sat down on the bed. "I'm listening."

Bill also sat on the bed and looked at me. He sighed and began to explain, "Tad and I were a couple  _ a long time ago _ , during my father's reign. I was lonely, and with that hell, I was experiencing here in the palace, I longed for  _ any _ company. Well, so I became close to Tad, who had been my private tutor back then, and was the son of my father's royal adviser. But it was not a casual romantic relationship. It was just short-term moments of affection associated with sex. But I was desperate, so I ignored it then and continued our relationship, in secret. But Tad wanted more from our relationship. He wanted him to become my paramour, to have a chance to become the Egyptian ruler and the queen. So he didn't care so much about me as he did about the throne. That's why I broke up with him and told him to keep our relationship  _ purely  _ professional. "

"Then what did that kissing in the hallway earlier mean?"

"I don't know. I thought Tad got over me, especially when he knew I was happily married to you. But when we met on that corridor, he suddenly started flirting with me, and I, shocked by his behavior, seemed to freeze on the spot. Only after he kissed me did I finally be able to move and tell him what I thought. "

“Huh? What do you mean by that? I heard you-... Didn't you return his feelings? ”

"What? Of course not, Pinetree! I pushed him away and told him that if he ever tried something like that again, he would end up in the dungeon. "

"Wait, so nothing happened between you and him?"

"No, it didn't. Because I have you, Mason. Or did you really think I wasn't faithful to you? ”

"I-I..." 

I had no words. I felt so many emotions at once: anger, joy, relief, and a sense of shame for thinking such terrible things about Bill. "I'm so sorry, Bill! Oh, God, I'm such an idiot. I thought you were cheating on me all the time, and it was just a misunderstanding. ”I started walking around the room, but the blond tried to calm me down. "No, no, don't apologize. It's kinda my fault since I didn't tell you about my past with Tad. Don't be mad at me for that. "

I looked at him right away. "Mad? At you? I could  _ never  _ be mad at you, Bill! Im mad at that bastard, Tad! That stinky rat… ”I said, and I felt blood bubbling in my veins. I hated it. I hated the idea that there was someone else who wanted to have Bill- a man I fell so deeply in love with. I wanted to come to Tad and solve this problem as a proper man: fists against fists. But Bill tried to help me with anger in another way. He chuckled and picked up a small triangle-shaped statue.

"Yeah, such a bastard. To talk about you like some sort of low-status whore, even though he is the one who is the bitch here. Hahaha… Do you know what this is? The statue he gave me for my 17th birthday. A kinda expensive one. And oops ...! ”He said, dropping the statue to the ground, where it shattered into a thousand pieces. "Come on, try it too, dear. Let go of your feelings and break that other statue. "

I didn't hesitate for a second and threw the statue from the table with full force. "Oh, such a motherfucker! I hate him so much! ”I shouted angrily and continued to smash things. I was so angry with the man, and Bill supported me in destroying things. "Tell me how upset you are. Say it!"

"I'm so fucking upset! That that bastard tried to fuck you! You, my husband! ”

I couldn't stand the idea. Looking at Bill's boner in the shendyt, when I knew Tad had tried to touch him there. Damn, he even kissed Bill! Horny and angry, I lunged at Bill and started kissing him. I wanted every place that Tad touched cover with kisses and hickeys. Bill was surprised by my wild behavior but not against it. "Oh, Pinetree.~" He moaned as I put my tongue into his mouth and pressed our crotches together. He felt we were both hard as a rock. "No, I won't slow down," I hissed, biting his shoulder. "Not when I saw that bastard touch you with his dirty hands."

Bill enjoyed it. He moaned and pressed his thighs tightly together as my tongue slid down his bare chest. We were never in a situation where I did this. Bill was always the one on the top. However, this was so unusual and new that I didn't want to change roles. I needed to show Bill that I wanted him  _ only  _ for myself. Our initially soft and quiet foreplay, which we had before the Tad incident, became a wild passionate mess. I was horny and furious, so I could barely control myself. But Bill didn't argue. That is until my hand touched his a-hole.

He gasped and looked at me, embarrassed. “P-Pinetree! W-what are you doing?! ”he asked, blushing. His legs shook, longing for me to touch him. I was fascinated by how his hole opened and closed with every breath he did. Suddenly I had an idea and looked into Bill's eyes.

"Tell me, Bill, has Tad ever touched you there? Was he in you? ”

Bill blushed at the question and turned his head. "N-no. I've always been the dominant one… ”he muttered, and I smirked. I already knew how to get rid of my anger at Tad and his dirty touches. I spread his legs and began to make circles around his butthole with my index finger. Bill shrieked, unused to being in such a submissive "embarrassing" position. However, I could not deny the fact that this position of his now seemed very seductive and erotic to me.

"Oh, really? You've slept with him so many times in the past and he's  _ never  _ touched your beautiful butthole down here? So soft and smooth, ready to be fucked? ”I teased, stroking and watching him respond in a soft voice. "N-no."

"But you'd like me to touch you there, wouldn't you? Give your cute a-hole the pleasure and attention it deserves. Fuck you nicely until he completely forgets that you have ever slept with Tad. ”I gradually added to the pressure of my finger against the hole. Bill's breathing quickened as the precum ran down his cock. He had never wanted to be bottom before, but now? To be down below my wild self, experiencing utter pleasure? He couldn't say no to it.

“Mhmm. Pinetree. P-please, I want it. I want to feel you in me. ”He begged as I began to rub my cock against the hole. There was no doubt that Bill was really  _ needy  _ at that moment. "My real name, Bill. Shout my name, beg for my cock as loud as you can. Tell Tad and all the people in the palace who you want to fuck you. Telling them who is your beloved husband... ”I whispered, playing with his nipples. "Ah, Mason! Mason! My beloved Mason! Please fuck me! I want you in me so much! Please, please, please! I'm just yours, ready to be fucked hard by you! Just move, please! ”His sweet moan mixed with begging made my dick so sore. I never realized how fucking sexy he was like this. And if he wanted me to fuck him so roughly in his virgin hole, I was more than honored to fulfill his wish.

I didn't wait, not a single second, and lifted his right leg. Then, holding him from behind, I finally inserted my cock into his hole. "Aaah!" He moaned, having tears in his eyes. "How does it feel, dear? Do you like it? ”I asked, squeezing his nipples. From my own experience, I knew he needed time to adjust to the size.

"Yes. It's so… oh, so good! Please continue. ”Bill's body twisted in pleasure, pulling my crotch as close to his as possible. The blonde was so needed that I forgot to "take things slow" and started fucking him like an animal. And Bill was mad about it. His moan was so loud that half the palace must have heard him. "Oh yes! Pinetree! Fuck me so hard. Be the only one I let touch me. Please. Ah! ”

I watched as Bill cursed more, curled, and his speech turned into babbling, crying, and moaning. "Ah, Bill, I love you, I love you so much! AH! ”We shouted as I felt me coming. There were only a few thrusts left. 

"Ah, I love you too, Mason! I love you so much. I- I-  _ aaaaaaaaah _ ! ~ " Bill moaned and moaned until...  


...We both came.

It was so intense, hot, and incredible that we could hardly believe it had happened. "Wow," Bill gasped, with his ass filled to the brim with my semen. "I never thought being bottom could be so amazing. We have to do it again soon. ”He said and turned so that he could hug me properly and snuggle. "Yeah, it was incredible. Thank you, my love" I smiled at him, and he did the same."You're welcome, my beloved queen~" 

Finally, things were fine between us again. And at that moment, we had only one thing in mind: to cuddle and fall asleep together while the full moon shone on us…


	20. Toast to the newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months passed after the chariot incident and thing looks much better now. But not for too long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the ending, guys! The next chapter is the epilogue so look forward to it. It's gonna be interesting... <3

Another 3 months passed, and things returned to normal. There were no more incidents. Probably because Bill provided me with a few bodyguards to keep an eye on me. Although I had a few opinions against it, I finally agreed. It was not something I would not be used to as a queen surrounded by servants. As for Tad, we solved "things with him" pretty quickly. Although Bill left him a job as a royal counselor (due to family tradition), he was no longer allowed to live in the palace but in a larger house in the city. But Tad had no objection, knowing it was unwise to play with Bill's wrath. And what he did was inappropriate and so wrong of him. Even after those 3 months, I could barely keep a smile on my face when we were in the same room. However, thanks to Bill's support and love, I managed to "tolerate" Tad. The fact that I spent 3 months with Bill preparing for the celebrations also helped a little.

What preparation, you might ask. And well, the reason for that is that something  _ great  _ happened. Will was finally getting married!

Back when Bill and I had our wedding, Will wanted to introduce someone to Bill. And it was Pyronica, the Nubian princess, who was officially invited as a guest. The two got to know each other better, and after a while, they fell in love. And now, almost a year after their first meeting, they finally decided to get married. Bill was, of course, excited about the news. This solved 2 problems. First, the wedding of the Egyptian prince and the Nubian princess meant a sealing of the friendship between the countries. Second, Will and Pyronica could give birth to many children and thus, save the Cipher dynasty from extinction. I remember Bill talking about it as if he had planned it from the beginning.  _ Hehehe…  _ But not gonna lie, we were both happy for the two lovebirds. We hoped that their marriage would be as happy as ours.

So Bill and I enthusiastically helped prepare the wedding, which was to take place in the palace. We chose what meals will be served, who will entertain the guests, and so on. Although Will was not a pharaoh, this did not mean that he did not deserve a great and magnificent wedding. Day went by day, week by week, and then finally, the time came. It was their wedding day…

\------------------------------

"Do you think I look good, Bill?" I asked my husband as I fixed my necklace so that it would not be crooked. " _ If I think so _ , Pinetree? I know so! Just look at you! People won't be able to take their eyes off you. I'm sure of that. ”He smiled and continued walking down the long corridor to the hall with me. Laughter and music could already be heard from there. It was only about 2 hours after the wedding ceremony, so Will was already officially married and proclaimed King of Nubia. Now the rest of the day was to be spent with music and dancing at the wedding reception. Will and his bride were already there with most of the guests, but the celebrations could not officially begin without our presence. 

Bill and I had to resolve several urgent matters after the ceremony, regarding the drafting of a peace treaty for Egypt and Nubia, how often meetings would be held, and so on.

"But you know," Bill whispered in my ear as his hand wrapped around my waist, "I still think you'd look better  _ without  _ those clothes." 

I chuckled a little and looked at him. “Oh? You mean in front of all these people? Heh. And I thought you didn't want anyone but you to see my naked body.~ "

"That's right. But who said you would have to be naked in front of people? Can I always take your shendyt off you and fuck you right behind that pillar.~ ”

His hand slid discreetly under the fabric of my shendyt, and he grabbed my tanned buns. The feeling of his tickling fingers on my skin made me laugh. “Hahahaha! Bill! Come on, everyone is waiting for us. Let's leave it until tonight. ” Bill looked at me, took his hand out from under the clothing, and smiled at me. Oh, that was Bill I loved so much. Teasing but a wonderful husband.

We both looked at each other once more, and then we entered the hall through a large door...

\------------------------------

"Welcome to the Queen and Pharaoh Cipher!" The servant announced our arrival in a loud voice. People started clapping and cheering out loud. However, they also did not forget to bow to us properly. We both nodded to them and walked towards our table, where the groom and the bride were already waiting.

"Brother! I'm so glad to see you! ” Will hugged Bill happily and laughed. Just as Bill had once been, Will was dressed in formal attire and wore the Nubian Crown, which now rightfully belonged to him. At his side stood his bride and finally wife, Pyronica, more beautiful than any flower. Her long black hair was braided into small braids, which were brushed to the traditional hairstyle worn by Egyptian brides, and she wore a long white dress.

"Ah, Will, so you've finally decided to make a move! Congratulations on your wedding. May the god Ra protect you both and help you have a large family. ”Bill patted his younger brother on the shoulder. They had fun together for a while, drank, and enjoyed the wedding reception in joy. I spent time mostly with Pyronica. She was a pretty nice girl, sensitive, funny, and I could tell she had a good heart. Surely Will will have a happy marriage with her.

However, as the party was in full swing and everyone had a great time, I noticed that Tad was in the hall too. I understood that he was a royal adviser and that he was therefore officially invited to the wedding, but his presence there still somehow bothered me. In my mind, I made a note to ask Bill if he could try to replace him and his job with someone else.

But I didn't want to waste my time thinking about that perverted seducer of the pharaohs. After all, I was at my brother-in-law's wedding. I should have had fun! That reminded me of something. I took my drink, which one of the servants had prepared for me and put it on the table, and lifted it over my head.

"Attention please! I'd like to say a toast to the newlyweds. ”I said out loud, and all the guests and the newlyweds fell silent after a few seconds and looked at me. I cleared my throat and looked at Bill and his brother with a smile.

"Once upon a time, in another life, someone told me that life is like a treasure, buried deep under the surface. And if we want to achieve what we desire, we must be the ones to start digging for this treasure. But you don't always find what you want, right after the first three digs with a shovel. It can take days, months, sometimes years. One can come across a stone or shards that hurt us on the way. But if a person is determined and believes in himself, one day he will find the treasure chest... Such is life, happiness... and love. I never believed that I would find someone who would be my soulmate,  _ my treasure _ . I dug and dug, and when I finally found it, I only saw the old chest and didn't want to open it. Thinking that there's nothing for me inside. But when I finally decided to look inside, I saw that inside was really the treasure I had always wanted. And that's Bill's hear… You know, they say you don’t marry the person you can live with, you marry the person you can’t live without. And that sums up Will and Pyronica perfectly. I wish you to guard this  _ treasure _ , which is your love, so lovingly and well that it will be with you for the rest of your happy life. To the happy couple! ”

"To the happy couple!" They all repeated and applauded. Bill looked at me. My words probably moved him because it looked like he was about to cry. He came to me, holding his wine glass in one hand, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you." He whispered, and I kissed him back. "And I love you too." We both took our glasses and drank our wine.

But as soon as I finished my glass, I felt that something was wrong. My throat tightened, and everything around me began to spin. What was going on?!

“Pinetree? Hey, Pinetree, what's going on ?! ”Bill shook me gently, but I didn't respond. Instead, I dropped the glass that had shattered into a thousand pieces at that moment, and I fell to my knees. 

“DIPPER! Doctor, we need a doctor right away !! ”The blond began to shout for help, and the people stopped in shock. They watched me breathe fast, trying to get some air. I felt my veins  _ burning  _ and slowly losing the ability to move my legs and arms. Something was  _ really  _ wrong.

"HAhahahah!" Came a sudden male voice in the quiet hall. A voice that could only belong to one man. It was Tad. 

"YOU!" Bill shouted angrily at Tad. "WHAT DID YOU DO ?! WHAT DID YOU PUT INTO THAT DRINK?! ”

The black-haired man seemed amused by Bill's reaction and laughed so menacingly that everyone in the hall had blood in his veins froze. "What did I do, Billy? I gave him cobra venom there, of course! I warned you that he was not suitable to be the queen of Egypt, but you did not listen to me. I, therefore, had to take the fate of this dynasty into my own hands. And if I can't be queen, he won't be either! "

“You… monster !! GUARDS! KILL THIS MURDERER! ”Bill pointed at the royal advisor and ordered. I watched, feeling dizzy, as a group of royal guards gathered around the man. Tad didn't resist being forced to fall to his knees. He just kept laughing. "You won't save him anyway! It's too late, Billy!! Hahaha- "

With that, one of the guard members cut off the man's head with his saber, in front of all the guests and newlyweds.

I could feel my body completely paralyzed up to my neck. The poison was very strong and I only had a few minutes left before it was over. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, only tears of fear welled up in my eyes.  _ I didn't want to die. I didn't want to die. I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE! _

"B-Bill," I whispered, barely able to speak. Everyone around us formed a circle, but I was already not able to see their faces. But I was sure everyone was horrified and sad. They knew that no doctor would save me anymore.

"Mason, my love, please don't die...  _ Please _ . ”I heard my husband's blurred face begging me to stay alive and his hot tears falling on my face. Everything changed into darkness, but before I closed my eyes, I managed to say my last words: "I love you…"

“Mason...? ..... Mason !! No, no, no! Mason, no! Please no! MASOOOOOOOOOOOON….” A man's voices echoed in my ears, but it was good for nothing.

My lungs stopped working, my heart beating, and while my mind and soul slowly faded, my dead body remained in Bill's arms…


	21. Epilogue

“… Mason, Mason, Mason! Please wake up! ”

There was a voice in my dizzy head that was slowly getting louder and louder. Did God call me to him? I felt like I could move my eyelids again and opened my eyes. Everything at that moment was white and blurry as if I were really in heaven. But something was odd here. Shouldn't heaven feel more …well, like _another world?_

"He woke up! He woke up! Mason! Oh, Dipper! ”The voice became more familiar, and I felt something hit my face. It was tears.

It woke me up from a trance, and immediately the endless white around me changed into a blurred dark scene, which after a while turned into a clear image. And what I saw shocked me. I was neither in heaven nor the royal palace. No, I was on the floor of Cipher's golden tomb, and a weeping Mabel knelt above me with several paramedics and members of the archeological team. I could feel the breathing mask on my nose and mouth and one of the paramedics checking my heart rate.

"M… Mabel?" I whispered, not believing she was really there. “Yes, Dip-Dop! It's me! Oh God, we were all so worried about you that you wouldn't wake up! ”She hugged me tightly, but I immediately tried to turn my head and look around. "Mabel, you are back! I - Wait, where's Bill? After all, he was still standing with me a while ago... No, no, no, no, he stayed there! No, I need to go back there! ” 

My sister didn't understand at all what I was talking about. "What? What are you talking about, Dipper? What Bill? ”

“Bill Cipher! The pharaoh of ancient Egypt and my husband! We've been married for a year, I think. So before Tad came to his Will's wedding, he put poison in my drink and I-I-I..."

"Hey, bro. Please calm down! It was _just a dream_. He passed out because of the high amount of CO2 here in the tomb, and what you saw was a fantasy. Now, we'll take you to the hospital so the doctors can look at you."

"But I-" I stammered, confused, not wanting to believe it. Was it really just a dream? All that adventure, love, wedding, _intimate moments_ with a blonde… were all just a creation of my mind?)

“Dipper! Oh, Goddess. You can't scare me like that! I'm too old for this, you know! ”I heard someone running up to us. It was Ford, crying as much as Mabel. He must have been so worried because of me. “Grunkle Ford! I... I did it! I found Pharaoh Cipher's golden tomb! ”I smiled as the old man hugged me tightly.

"Yes, I know. I can't believe it happened in the end. It's so beautiful here. Look at all of that gold! And without you, we would _never_ find it. From today, your name will go down in history forever as the one who discovered this most magnificent tomb of the Egyptian monarch. I'm incredibly proud of you. "

We hugged for a while, cried, and were generally happy that we were finally together again. Then it was time to leave for the hospital. Two stronger men lifted me off the ground and led me out of the tomb on a stretcher. But before I left, I managed to turn my head to see the sarcophagus of the greatest pharaoh of all time and the man I loved so much…

\-------------------------------------

It has been 4 years since the Golden tomb was found. And a lot has changed in that time. 

For example, my appearance changed a bit. I got taller (but only for a few inches), started wearing reading glasses, got rid of the mullet, and cut her short. Which was actually a nice change, according to the hot weather in Egypt. 

But that was not the only change in my life. I earned a master's degree in Egyptology and began working as an archaeological team leader in Cairo, where I also lectured at a local university from time to time. It turned out that the discovery of Cipher's tomb became a worldwide hit and discovery of the century. People wanted to talk to me, write articles about me... I was even honored to meet the Egyptian president to take him inside the tomb.

It took over a year to explore all the treasures and finds inside the tomb. However, my favorite thing there was a golden sarcophagus with a mummy. I don't know why anymore, but when I first saw the mummy inside, I was sad- almost crying. I don't understand why, because it was in great condition, and I even managed to convince the council of Egyptologists that the mummy stays in the tomb where it belongs. After all, I remember almost nothing from the day I discovered the tomb. All I know is that during my time, when I was unconscious, I had a strange and _very realistic_ dream. I have no idea what it was about, though. But honestly, I don't care now. I'm just glad I finally fulfilled my dream and became a famous archaeologist like Ford.

Speaking of Ford, he decided to retire about a year ago. Not that he was sick, thank God not. But he wanted to spend more time with Stan in the final stages of his life. The two couldn't see each other often because of his work, so now that I've taken Ford's place, he and his brother could finally make up for all those long years. Mabel, on the other hand, finally got married and was planning an adoption with Pacifica now. I wondered if they would choose a boy or a girl.

No wedding or children were waiting for me, _at least not now_. Somehow I could never find someone I would be willing to date. As if none of those young men could steal my heart or something. But maybe it was better that way. Better not to push things and enjoy a free life than to choose someone bad and then regret it…

\-------------------------------------

"Have you made your choice, sir?" A waitress came up to me, and I smiled at her. "Oh yes, I'd like to have Smoked Scottish Salmon with horseradish sauce and toasts. Thanks" The woman nodded and poured tea into my cup before leaving my table. I was just driving on the Nile Express to Cairo, where I was supposed to meet Ford after a long 3 months. The ticket for this train was expensive, but nothing I could not afford. However, I had to admit that it was a real luxury. The interior of the dining car was equipped with vintage furniture, the service was very nice to me and the food here was great. Relaxed, I sat in my soft chair and read the newspaper. But suddenly someone stopped by me.

"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you, but aren't you Mr. Pines? The famous Egyptologist who found the Golden tomb? ”The person greeted me politely, and I closed the newspaper to see who was talking to me.

In front of me stood a man he had never seen before. He was tall, tanned, and his black hair was brushed back. He was wearing a black expensive-looking suit, a yellow tie, and sunglasses. I had to note that he was quite handsome.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you, sir? ”I asked, sipping some tea. The man gave me a big smile and wanted to shake hands with me. "Ah, you don't even know how happy I am to meet you. I really appreciate your work! ”This stranger seemed very pleasant, so with a hand gesture, I gave the man a chair on the other side of my desk. "T-thank you. I'm glad someone is interested in my lifelong passion. Um ... Would you like to join me, having some tea and lunch? ”

"With pleasure," the black-haired man agreed, asking the waitress to bring him a cup of tea as well. When the woman did so, the man looked at me. "I've read about your discovery of the tomb _a hundred_ times. It must have been a wonderful feeling when you first saw that ancient treasure, didn't it? ”

"Oh, yes. It was beautiful. And it still is, because my team and I are still working on restoring some items from inside the tomb. ”

"Really? So that's wonderful! In fact, I planned to stop in Al Sinhaara next week, so I could see the tomb with my own eyes. "

"Wait, are you an archaeologist too?"

"Oh, not quite. I am one of the patrons supporting this project. I am half British, half Egyptian, so I am interested in the history of my homeland. I've already obtained a permit. I just need confirmation from the team leader or his assistant. Ugh, what was his name... Oh, I know! Professor Maloof! Yes, I plan to call him this weekend. Actually, I'm sorry if that's inappropriate, but do you know his phone number? "

"Yes, I know, but it's not necessary. If you have all the permits, I will be happy to write you a permit to enter the excavations. "

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Pines. Please, Hold on, I will find it right away... "

The man reached into his bag on his left hand and pulled some papers and documents out of there. They were all about permission to enter the tomb, and all were verified and stamped. However, as my eyes traveled through the papers, I stopped my eyes at the man's ones. Despite his sunglasses, I could see golden eyes that were somehow _mysteriously familiar_ to me.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask, but haven't we met before?" I asked politely, returning the documents to the man. He shook his head. "Oh, I'm afraid not. I never left London until last week. I guess you could have mistaken me for someone. "

"I guess you're right, sir....?" 

I suddenly realized something important. I've been talking to that man here for over 15 minutes, and I didn't even know his name! 

The man realized it too and slapped his forehead. "Oh, how stupid and rude I am. I completely forgot to introduce myself! "

His cheerful voice made me chuckle a little bit. "No, no, that's fine. There is always time for that. Let's do it right now: Nice to meet you. My name is Mason Pines. But I prefer it when people call me Dipper. ”I said and held out my hand to the man. He chuckled as well, and I don't know how, but I felt like I had known him all my life. 

The dark-haired British guy gave me a small smile and shook hands with me, and as I looked into his eyes, he replied:

"Nice to meet you too, Dipper. My name is William Howard Carter, but you can only call me Bill… ”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about the first chapter?  
> I'll be happy to know your opinion about it!  
> Also, I apologize if you find any grammar mistakes. I am not a native English speaker so I hope you understand that.


End file.
